Across This New Divide
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Darkstorm crash lands on Earth and is taken in by Team Prime, badly injured after the fall. Hearing that her brother Skybreak is dead, she chooses to become an Autobot thus turning her back on all that she once knew. However, Darkstorm could have never imagined the trials she would endure and how her loyalties would be tested. . . Bumblebee/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Somewhere over Earth's atmosphere_**

Darkstorm nervously scurried to and fro across the cockpit of the ship, delicate servos messing with the complicated controls. She knew that if she did not fix the engine leakage and soon, there would most likely be a crash landing. She tried to drown out the insistent sound of buzzing, the ship's way of telling her that something was most certainly wrong, and set to her task. Taking out a few spare parts, she labored over the many gears and cogs but to no avail. It only seemed to make the problem worse.

"Slag!" she cursed and threw down the tools in her frustration.

Placing a hand on her helm, she frantically looked around for some other means of fixing the problem. The noise from the engine and the very frame of the ship seemed to become louder, making her already pulsing helm ache. She vented loudly and slumped down to the floor, her wings drooping from exhaustion.

"This isn't good. . .Primus, why did I let my ship go into the planet's gravitational pull?" she paused before laughing humorlessly, "Oh, the taunts I would get if my brother was here. . ."

Her voice lowered to a broken whisper. "Or alive. ."

The buzzing became even louder. She vented once more and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well, if I am to become one with the Allspark. . at least I can see you again, brother.

And with this, the young femme closed her optics as the ship crashed to the ground.

**_The Autobot Base: 10:35 A.M._**

"Optimus! I think you need to see this," the resident medic, Ratchet, said.

The Autobot leader complied and studied the computer screen. "A Cybertronian life signal," he mused.

"Question is, is it an Autobot or a Decepticon?"

Optimus shook his helm. "There is no way of knowing for sure. . Still, if there is a chance that it is a fellow Autobot, we must assist them before any Decepticon's detect their presence."

"I don't know, Optimus. It could be a trap," Arcee said suspiciously.

"You may be right, but we cannot risk staying here if there is a life in the balance. Ratchet, open the groundbridge. Arcee, Bumblebee, you two are with me."

With the flip of a lever, a swirling portal consisting of green opened up. All three Autobots stepped through the portal before activating their weapons and scanning for enemy activity. All they were met with was the wreckage of a ship, clearly of Cybertronian origin.

"_It doesn't look like it would belong to a Decepticon"_, Bumblebee whirred, seeing that it was devoid of any signs of the faction.

"Still, we had best be on our guard," Arcee warned. She drew one of her cannons and inched towards the wreckage. The ship was in total ruin. Shrapnel and giant pieces of metal littered the area and a small fire was starting where the engine presumably was.

Optimus scanned the wreckage with sadness in his optics before spotting a peculiar red item glinting in the sun. The large mech took several steps forward and his optics widened as he realized that he was staring at another bot's optic. He threw away several large pieces of shrapnel to reveal a badly beaten femme, a Seeker to be exact. One of her wings was bent at an awkward angle and blue energon was dripping from several superficial wounds across her frame. Her red optics were wide, from fear or pain Optimus did not know.

"H-help. . .me. ." Darkstorm whispered before her frame shook as she coughed up energon.

Optimus felt his spark clench and he immediately commed his medic. "Ratchet, I fear we may need assistance. Prepare sick bay immediately."

"_Poor femme. Her ship must have gotten stuck in the planet's gravitational pull," _Bumblebee stated while taking one of her arms and helping Optimus pull her out of the wreckage.

"T-thank yo-you", Darkstorm wheezed.

Arcee's optics narrowed as she spied the Decepticon emblem on her wings and chassis. "Optimus, we can't bring her back to base. Who knows if she could-"

"Arcee," Optimus interrupted, "You know the Autobot Code. We cannot just leave her here."

"But Optimus-"

"Enough, Arcee," Optimus commed Ratchet once more. "Ratchet, we require a groundbridge."

With the help of both mechs, Darkstorm was led back through the groundbridge. Ratchet shut down the device before turning to the returning search party. His optics widened as he beheld the battered femme. "By the Allspark. . ."

Darkstorm could vaguely feel hands placing her on a cold metal examination table but she wasn't even sure about that anymore. Was she truly dead? Or did Megatron find her? Her red optics gazed around the small missile silo but did not detect any traces of danger.

"Ratchet, can she be helped?" Optimus asked.

"Perhaps. . .but it is going to take some time. It could take me stellar cycles to try to mend this damage, not to mention the possibility that she may lose her wings."

Darkstorm bristled at this and tried to move away from the medic. "N-n-no! P-Pl-"

Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder and eased her back down on the examination table. Darkstorm felt coolant well up in her optics as she gazed helplessly at the Prime. She paused and coughed more, shuddering as her vision began to blur. "S-S-Sk-. . ."

Ratchet immediately went into action. "Arcee, go over there and get me some anesthetic to induce stasis. Optimus, Bumblebee, hold her down so she does not injure herself more."

Darkstorm struggled under their grip. "S-Sk-Sky-. . .Sk-Sky-Skybreak!" Her struggling only ceased when Ratchet expertly injected the anesthetic into her veins. Her red optics slowly offlined and she slumped back onto the berth.

**A/N: "The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures, He leads me beside quiet waters, He refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right paths for His name's sake." Psalm 23: 1-2**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Autobot Base: 1:15 P.M._**

Ratchet sighed and got a cloth to wipe down the energon off of her frame so he could properly stitch up her wounds. The trauma was severe but he believed that she would recover, given time.

"_Skybreak?"_ Bumblebee asked curiously.

"Primus knows what she meant. . .She is most likely half-crazed from energon loss," Ratchet grumbled as he continued to work.

Arcee glanced at the femme dissaprovingly before turning on her heel strut and walking out of the med bay. "I'm going to see what Jack is doing. . If you need me, then call." And with those words, she transformed into her alt mode, a blue motorcycle, and drove away.

Optimus shook her head at the femme's behavior but permitted it. She still held much bitterness in her spark due to the loss of her partner, Cliffjumper, and having one of the enemy at their base did nothing to ease her pain. Optimus vented and turned towards the injured femme once more. Her breathing was shaky at best, her faceplate furrowed, and her clawed hands scratched at the berth every so often as if she could still feel the pain. She was too young to be involved in this war. . .

_"Is she going to be alright?"_ Bumblebee asked worriedly. Bumblebee barely knew the femme, but he hated to see anyone in such a state, even a Decepticon.

"I do not know. All we can do is hope and pray for the best. . ." Optimus replied.

**_Meanwhile, on the Nemesis_**

Starscream and Soundwave were waiting patiently on the bridge for the appearance of their new recruit. Finally, after what seemed like deca cycles of waiting, a large mech appeared on the bridge. His frame was large and chiseled for a Seeker, quite unlike the slim grace of Starscream, and was colored in shades of black, gray, and red in contrast to the black, gray, and purple of his sister's armor. His optics scanned the room before they rested on the new leader of the Decepticons and their Communications Officer.

"It's been a while, hasn't it 'Screamer?" Skybreak smirked.

Starscream scowled at the nickname. "So it has. . .And a pleasure, I must say, to have you back in our ranks, Skybreak. I hope I can expect the same performance we have seen from you in the past."

"Aw, you flatter me, chief. Look at me, I'm blushing," Skybreak grinned, "But I expected to see Megatron here."

"Ah, yes. . . Well, I regret to inform you that Megatron is no more."

Skybreak looked at Starscream in disbelief. "W-what? He can't be offlined."

Starscream growled and muttered something under his breath along the lines of: "Why is it so hard for everyone to accept?" before stating arrogantly, "But he is and since I was his Second in Command, I am now leader of the Decepticons."

Skybreak looked at Starscream, measuring to see if this was just another plan to take Lord Megatron's throne. Starscream was always mad for power, and Skybreak knew he would do absolutely anything to get it. "Soundwave, is this true?" Skybreak turned towards Soundwave, hoping that he would tell him that this was some sort of joke.

Soundwave promptly pulled up an image of the explosion at the space bridge on the screen that served as his face. Skybreak's optics widened before he vented and looked downwards sadly. "I. . .can't believe it. ."

"Well, you should start trying, Skybreak. I know it is hard for all of us to accept but I promise you, the Decepticons will be just as glorious, maybe even more so, under my rule."

"And my sister? Do you know where she is? We got separated after the last excursion on Vorain. Do you know if she still lives?" Skybreak asked numbly.

Soundwave pulled up a video on his screen showing Darkstorm's ship crash land on Earth and her broken frame being carried by the Autobots through a groundbridge. Skybreak clenched his servos as he stared at the images. "Those fraggers!"

"Do not worry, Skybreak. Soundwave has informed me that she is still online. In the meantime, I-" Starscream said with false pity.

"I'm going down there and searching for her. There is no way that I am going to let my sister suffer at the hands of those-" Skybreak interrupted as he began to walk towards the bow of the ship.

"That is not an option, Skybreak. As your new leader, I order you to stay here!" Starscream screeched.

Skybreak growled before turning to Starscream with a smirk, "You wanna make me, 'Screamer? I am going to help her if none of you will."

Starscream's optics narrowed dangerously. "It is LORD Starscream. And if you step off this warship, then there is no coming back. I will not have insubordination among my troops."

"You should know by now that there is only one master that I serve, Starscream, and that is Lord Megatron. Not you," Skybreak replied coldly before walking out of the room, ignoring Starscream's insistent protests.

**_Autobot Base_**

_"Skybreak, where on Cybertron have you been?" Darkstorm demanded. _

_"You won't be able to believe this 'Storm but I did it," Skybreak grinned, "I finally joined Megatronus. Isn't that wonderful?"_

_Darkstorm's blue optics widened as she stared at Skybreak in shock. "Megatronus? Skybreak, I respect your decision but do you not know what you are getting into? Megatronus isn't known to be the most. . .conventional of mechs. . and I-"_

_"Sis, you trust me, don't you?" Skybreak interrupted. _

_Darkstorm hesitated. "Well. . .I. ."_

_"Don't you?"_

_"Of course I do, but I just do not trust him. Would it not be easier to just remain neutral? Getting involved in this war will help nothing and no one."_

_"Storm, you know what happens to neutrals. They only end up dying anyway. ." Skybreak paused before taking on of her servos in his own. "I'm doing this to protect you. Can't you see that? Besides, if Dreadwing and Skyquake can join then so can I."_

_Darkstorm smiled fondly, thinking of their childhood friends, before offlining her optics and venting. "Alright. I trust you. . .I can only pray however, that you are right."_

_Screams. Spilt energon. The echoes of plasma cannon fire were all sounds that Darkstorm had become accustomed to. She dodged a blow from a stray Autobot and slashed his chassis with a sword attached to her wrist. Extending her pedde outward, she knocked him off balance and drove her sword into his spark chamber, her tanks churning as she saw her servos staind with energon. . ._

_"Skybreak, I can't do this anymore! Can you not see how wrong this is? All this killing will solve nothing!" Darkstorm cried._

_"We are fighting for a new Cybertron, 'Storm. A new life. Isn't that what you want?" Skybreak replied. _

_"Yes. . .but not like this. Please, make it stop. I cannot bear this burden anymore!"_

_"Then you do not have to fight! Look, I'll ask Lord Megatron to assign you to medic duty if it bothers you so much to be on the battlefield. . I know you always wanted to be one. Come on. I am sure things will get better."_

_Darkstorm flinched as she heard her brother use Megatron's title. Lord. What a joke. "Brother, please-"_

_"Storm, just do this. For me? When Lord Megatron wins this war, then we can have a new life. Equality. Freedom. We just need to weather through this," Skybreak pleaded. _

_Darkstorm felt her spark ache but nodded in compliance to her brother's wishes. "For you. . .and only for you."_

_"I did this for you. . . I did this for you. . .I did this for you. . .only for you"_

Darkstorm's optics shot open as she bolted upwards, gasping for air. Ratchet immediately turned around upon hearing the spark monitor go up and tried to calm her down. "Lay back down! You don't want to reopen those injuries."

Her optics were wide with fear and she began curl into a fetal position, grimacing as it irritated her wounds. In her current state, Optimus thought she looked just as afraid and helpless as a sparkling. "I-I. . .b-. . .m-my ship. . .and-"

"Yes, your ship. You crashed landed here, a planet called Earth. We found you among the wreckage and brought you back to our base for medical repair," a voice said calmly. Darkstorm turned around to be met with the mech she least expected to help anyone of her kind: Optimus Prime. Her optics widened once more as she frightfully leaned away from the mech.

"O-Optimus? Optimus Prime? B-but why? . . Why would you help me? I'm a Decepticon. . ." Darkstorm looked downward, "or I was."

Optimus Prime smiled gently. "It is not the Autobot way to destroy the weak and defenseless."

Darkstorm took this in for a few moments, feeling oddly at ease with the Prime's words. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around her frame before stating humbly, "T-thank you then, for saving me. Primus knows I do not deserve such kindness. . ."

Arcee scoffed. "A lot of talk coming from a Decepticon."

Darkstorm flinched before glaring at the blue femme in front of her. "No. Not anymore. The only reason I joined those barbarians was because of my brother. . .Now that he is offline, I have no reason to go back. I suffered under Megatron's rule for most of my life but I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Arcee walked towards her, about to strike. "You know nothing about suffering," she hissed. Bulkhead had to place a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Perhaps not. . .But in the future, if you would kindly address me by my designation, Darkstorm, I would be much obliged. I no longer wish to be called that which I despise," Darkstorm replied coldly as she attempted to fully stand up. She groaned as she felt a sharp pain starting at her wings slowly move downwards to her barely stitched together gashes. She steadied herself on the medical table and sat down, her vision going in and out of focus.

"Upupup! There will be no moving until you are fully healed," Ratchet insisted.

"If only I wasn't foolish enough to destroy my ship, then I wouldn't be in this mess. . ." Darkstorm vented and reached behind her, tentatively touching her injured wing before withdrawing her servo and hissing in pain. "Well, at least my wing is still attached."

Darkstorm smiled at the medic gratefully before turning to the Prime. "I thank you once more for your kindness, but I fear I must leave soon. . . I do not wish to be a burden." Darkstorm looked downward. "I am sure you would prefer not to have my. . .kind around your base."

"Before you have fully healed?! I think not!" Ratchet interjected.

Optimus seemed to dwell upon something, thoughts whirring through his processor. It would be cruel to allow her to leave. Who knows what horrors she had to suffer at the hands of the Decepticons. . .and the look of utter helplessness in her optics when she arrived. Prime did not have the spark to let her go.

"If you wish. . .you can stay here. You said so yourself that you wanted nothing more to do with the Decepticons."

"Optimus! Letting her in our base is one thing but letting her become an Autobot when we clearly know nothing about her is pure insanity," Arcee said indignantly.

"I hate to agree with Arcee but aren't you the least bit suspicious, Optimus? I know she's just a kid but who knows what she could do if she decides to turn on us," Bulkhead added.

"I am. She will, of course, be under constant surveillance until she proves herself worthy of becoming a true Autobot. If she does not obey our laws, then she will be expelled from base immediately," Optimus replied.

Darkstorm smiled softly, in what looked like pure relief, a faraway look emerging on her faceplates. "Truly? I can stay? . . .No more death. . .no more pain. . . .I do not know how I can ever repay you."

Everyone's optics seemed to soften at this, all except Arcee's. Darkstorm understood that she was a Decepticon and that she had a right to be suspicious but she began to wonder why the femme was so cold.

The war.

The war always hardened otherwise innocent mechs and femmes. The war caused untold amounts of death and suffering. . .The war took her brother away from her. He died fighting for the Decepticon cause, and for what? More death and suffering. It made Darkstorm's tanks unsettled. They are the ones who killed him and now, she wanted nothing more to do with them.

"First, we live on this planet as robots in disguise. The humans, all of them except our charges, must not know of our existence. You will have to obtain an Earth based vehicle mode also. Secondly, there will be no harming the humans whatsoever. We are here to protect them and any disobedience of this rule will be swiftly punished," Optimus stated.

Darkstorm nodded solemnly. "Of course. . .and I am allowed to fly? Because I am sure you realize what happens to Seekers when they are deprived of flight."

"I am aware. When you have recovered, you will be bridged to a random location on Earth and your every move will be monitored. You will be given a set amount of time for flight and then you must land and return to base. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I promise you that I will uphold these rules as best as I can. And I assure you, I am a femme of my word." Darkstorm ran a taloned servo across the Decepticon symbol etched into her chassis. "As long as you remove this pit-spawned symbol, I will do anything you ask," she swore bitterly.

A few hours later, Darkstorm finally succumbed to a peaceful recharge. Ratchet gazed at her vitals once more before turning to his old friend. "Optimus, I have learned to trust your judgement through the voors. . .but I have to know, what makes you so sure she will not turn on us?"

Optimus vented. "She is so young. . .most likely no older than our scout. She had nothing to gain by lying to us. Besides, we cannot deny her safety here. She has lost everything she had fighting for the Decepticon cause. . .I know that she would not dare go back."

"Perhaps you're right. . .I just hope we aren't making a big mistake."

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back! I just wanted to say how excited I am that Hannibal finally regurgitated my muse and has allowed me to write again. And I finally figured out how to post stories on here so, yay for me!**

**So, please review and tell me how I did on this. I am a huge fan of Transformers Prime and I do hope that everyone isn't OOC or my character is a complete Mary Sue. Also, if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, please feel free to tell me via a PM or a review. I did finish writing this chapter at nearly eleven o'clock on a Sunday night because I had waaaay too much caffeine in my system :P**

**"Because he loves me," says the Lord, "I will rescue him; I will protect him, for he acknowledges my name. He will call on me, and I will answer him;  
I will be with him in trouble, I will deliver him and honor him, with long life I will satisfy him and show him my salvation." Psalm 91: 14-16**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks had past and Darkstorm slowly began to recover. She had to be careful not to disturb her wings too much when she was out flying, but otherwise she was on her way to a smooth recovery. Living in the pits of Kaon had taught her one thing at least, heal quickly so you can fight to live another day.

She mostly kept to herself while staying inside the base, staying in the med bay per Ratchet's orders. She barely spoke to anyone except Optimus and when the friendly scout would come by and ask how she fared. Ratchet enjoyed the silence though, preferring to work in uninterrupted quiet, and even claimed that she was one of the best patients he had ever had. Of course the team still had their suspicions about her, but Darkstorm was only ever kind and sincere, making the Autobots question how on Earth she became a Decepticon in the first place. Still, Darkstorm loved the moments when she could finally leave the cramped missile silo and be able to fly and to feel the sensation of being totally free.

Darkstorm vented as she soared through the clouds, cool air wrapped around her frame like a blanket. It was days like this when she felt most alive. When she was flying, it was if she was leaving all her problems behind on the earth. No memories of her past coming back to haunt her. No fears. No pain. Just her and the bright blue endless sky.

Sensing an incoming transmission from the base, Darkstorm gently descended, careful not to re-disturb her wounds, and transformed before landing on the ground. She felt a servo steady her as she threatened to fall down and smiled thankfully at the green mech.

"Enjoyin' yourself?" Bulkhead chuckled.

"More than you know," Darkstorm smiled before limping behind her guard back to base via a groundbridge. Ratchet glanced at her dissaprovingly when he saw her.

"You're barely fit to walk and yet you're flying! Are you insane?"

"Ratchet, really I'm. . ." Darkstorm paused before groaning as another wave of pain ripped through her. She placed an arm on the silo wall and blinked her optics several times before venting and uprighting herself. "I'm fine. But if I deprive myself of flight too long, then I won't be. You know how Seekers slowly go insane if they are grounded for extended periods of time."

"I still think you should be staying in the med bay," Ratchet grumbled.

"Bulkhead!" Darkstorm looked around the base for the noise, a bit startled.

"Er, Miko. I can-"

"Is there a reason why you couldn't pick me at school today? All Bumblebee told me was that you were on guard duty." Darkstorm's optics finally settled on a small creature, perhaps only five and a half feet tall. She could tell from her voice and frame that she was a femme, a femme with bright pink coloring on her helm.

So this is what a human looks like, Darkstorm thought curiously.

"I was on guard duty. Turns out we have a new recruit," Bulkhead replied to the creature known as Miko. Miko seemed to study Darkstorm before turning to Bulkhead, surprised.

"But she's a 'Con!" Miko exclaimed, staring at the insignia on her frame.

Darkstorm tensed. "I admit. . .I used to be, but I'm not anymore. My designation is Darkstorm. And you must be Miko?"

"Yeah, that's me," Miko gazed at Darkstorm once more suspiciously, "Darkstorm, huh? . . Cool name." She then began walking over to a strange wooden device with strings coming out of it, most likely an instrument. "As long as you don't hurt Bulk', then we're cool."

What came after that surprised Darkstorm even more. A loud high-pitched squealing filled the missile silo, making her helm ache. She placed a servo to her forehelm and waited for the pain to subside as the squealing became more bearable. Was that truly what humans listen to?

"You'll get used to that eventually," an adolescent mech said, Arcee close behind him. The blue femme gave Darkstorm a warning look as if saying 'hurt him and I will not hesitate to offline you.'

Darkstorm glanced downward timidly before replying to the mech, "She usually does this?"

"Eh, some days we get lucky and she decides not to play."

"I heard that!" Miko stuck out her glossa at the mech and continued to play.

"We can only hope," Darkstorm said.

"My name's Jack, by the way. . .It's uh, nice to see what all the buzz has been about around here." Darkstorm then spotted another smaller mech, only just a youngling, stand beside Jack, Bumblebee not far behind. Darkstorm always did have a soft spot for younglings.

"And I'm Rafael, but everyone calls me Raf," the youngest mech said.

Darkstorm smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. You are also quite fortunate, I might add, to have those two as your guardians."

_"I'd say I'm the lucky one,"_ Bumblebee said through beeps and clicks, standard Cybertronian.

Darkstorm had heard that the young scout had his voice box ripped out by Megatron himself and immediately felt a connection to him. He also reminded her of her brother, before the civil war had started. He always had a happy-go-lucky attitude but was very mischievous at times and a natural prankster. Darkstorm felt her spark ache as she thought about him but she simply shook her helm to rid herself of the memories. Her brother would want her to be happy, after all, and not constantly mourning his passing. Still, it was hard at times to ignore the empty hole that his passing had left in her spark.

"Er. . .Miko? Shouldn't we be starting on our projects now?" Jack asked the femme.

Much to Darkstorm's delight, Miko stopped playing the instrument and looked at the mech with displeasure. "Oh, yeah. That," she buried her helm in her servos. ". . .Ugh, I hate school."

"Project?" Arcee asked her charge curiously.

"Yeah. They're projects for the science fair."

* * *

BOOM!

A loud explosion wracked the silo as Darkstorm took a step back from Raf's project, coughing and waving away the smoke. Earth's volcanoes are extremely unpleasant, she decided.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!" Darkstorm heard Ratchet yell as both he and Optimus ran towards them.

"It's no attack, Ratchet," Raf coughed as the smoke finally began to clear, "It's my volcano."

"The children were starting their...science projects," Darkstorm added, continuing to wave away any remnants of smoke.

"Hold still, Bulkhead. Jupiter needs it's red spot," Miko said, attempting to use the red liquid to finish the model of the planet. However, the red paint dripped off of her brush and landed onto the platform floor. "Whoopsie." Darkstorm inwardly laughed, seeing Ratchet's mortified expression.

"What in the Allspark is going on in here?!"

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack replied.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickies," Arcee suggested while picking up a random metal part.

"You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you be able to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human, Jack. Shouldn't you be able to build me a small intestine?" Arcee countered.

"Well, you can't work on these projects in here! You're making a mess!" Ratchet complained.

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade," Raf insisted.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of the solar system-"

"And what does Bulkhead know of Earth's suns? Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or-" Ratchet scoffed and asked.

"Or Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack interrupted.

"Precisely. We're not Earthlings and they are no scientists!"

"But the Autobots are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work?" Optimus asked gently.

"Well maybe our _young friends_ need to be learning more about Cybertron," Ratchet muttered.

Darkstorm shook her head at this and returned to aiding Raf by salvaging whatever was left of the misfiring volcano. Darkstorm smiled gently at the youngling as she took more white strips from him and placed it on the lopsided frame.

"She seems to be adjusting well," Optimus commented, smiling at the former Decepticon, his scout, and Raf all working together.

"So it seems," Ratchet shook his head before turning to Optimus, "Were the Decepticon armies truly willing to recruit and corrupt those who were that young?"

"In times of war, the innocence of younglings is not as sacred as in times of peace. And from what I have heard from her about this Skybreak, she would have been willing to risk everything just to keep him safe. An admirable and selfless act. . .but it only succeeded in bringing her harm."

"She is pleasant enough. . .and if she had an ulterior motive, I am sure she would have begun to carry it out already. Perhaps, you were right about her, old friend," Ratchet admitted.

"Perhaps that is all she ever needed, a second chance and freedom to choose her own fate."

"_- I barely managed to get into the Academy since everyone doubted whether I could really fight or not. And when I did manage to train, I would always lose," _Bumblebee said as his tale came to a close.

"Really? Then how do you make warrior class?" Raf asked curiously.

"_I'm not really sure. They probably weren't too picky in their choice of soldiers because of the war." _

Darkstorm nodded in silent agreement. She, on the other hand, never had the privilege of attending an Academy. Her and her brother lived on the streets, pickpocketing just to get more energon to survive. Darkstorm always had aspirations to become a medic but she knew it would never happen, until her brother became a follower of Megatronus, that is. Megatronus promised equality for all Cybertronians and the hope that the homeless and the working class would never have to go hungry again. Darkstorm did receive medic training in the Decepticon army thanks to her brother, but she often thought at times that it would have been better to live on the streets of Cybertron in peace.

"But I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Bumblebee seemed to glow under the praise. "Thanks, Raf," he chuckled.

"I second your opinion, Raf. But Autobot life cycles are much longer than those of human's. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout still has much to experience," Optimus said, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Darkstorm's work was interrupted as a beeping was emitted from the base's computer. "Exposed energon. And it's on the move," Ratchet observed.

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be?" Bulkhead said.

"Decepticons," Arcee answered, displeasure written across her faceplates.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aide," Optimus announced, looking towards his old friend. Ratchet, in turn, gazed at Raf's volcano with a thoughtful yet disturbing gaze in his eyes.

"The science fair is a big part of their grade. . .Perhaps, I am better suited to stay behind and advise," Ratchet said.

"Then perhaps I can go with you?" Darkstorm asked.

"In your condition? She shouldn't even be walking, let alone being out and about and flying. You should stay here."

"Ratchet, is right. You should stay here lest you cause yourself more bodily harm. Besides, our young friends would much appreciate your help," Optimus said.

"But Optimus, surely you are not thinking about going by yourself?" Darkstorm insisted.

"I will not be going alone," Optimus answered while turning to his scout, "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon transit." Bumblebee clenched his servos and nodded, obviously proud that the Prime had chosen him to accompany him on the mission.

"Good luck and be safe," Darkstorm whispered as he walked past. Despite him being in the company of a Prime, she was still slightly worried. Bumblebee had become almost like a friend to her, a bot other than Optimus who truly talked to her and enjoyed her company without having the nervous air that said they were afraid that she would stab them in the back one day.

"_Will do. You have fun with the Hatchet," _Bumblebee joked.

Ratchet turned around at this, handling a wrench threateningly. "What did you say Bumblebee?"

"_Er. . .I was saying you had to undo the hatches on it. . .the volcano? Uh, bye Ratchet!" _Bumblebee said nervously as he walked through the groundbridge with Optimus.

Bumblebee looked around at his surroundings once through the bridge before commenting to Optimus, "_It doesn't look like any Decepticons are here mining for energon. . ."_

"No Bumblebee, it does not. Hold your position and await my command," Optimus ordered, cautiously moving forward in the dry Nevada canyon. As he moved further onward he spotted three mechs, Soundwave, Starscream, and another whom he thought he would never see again. "It has been a long time, Skyquake."

* * *

Darkstorm occasionally looked over at the computer screen to check the various life signals on the map. Two Decepticons were in the ravine but Bumblebee and Optimus were alive, that much she could tell. She vented in relief before another life signal caught her optic. She gasped in recognition, dropping a bucketful of paintbrushes.

"Hey, what's the big-?" Miko protested.

"Skyquake. . .it's you," Darkstorm smiled widely, blinking her optics several times to make sure that she was not hallucinating.

"Skyquake? You know him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Are you kidding? Dreadwing and he were close childhood friends with my brother and I. And now I find out he's alive and on this planet!" Darkstorm grinned, moving towards the groundbridge portal, "I must see him!"

"Darkstorm, the Skyquake and Dreadwing that you once knew are gone. They have become Megatron's most loyal soldiers. . .and have killed many innocent Cybertronians. I doubt that you will find what you are looking for if you go," Ratchet vented.

Darkstorm's hurried limping pace faltered as she turned towards the medic disbelievingly. "W-what? That can't be true. I realize that they joined Megatron long ago. . .but they are honorable mechs. I am sure they are."

"Hate to disappoint you, but Ratchet's right. They aren't the so-called honorable mechs that you once knew," Arcee added, her arms crossed over her chassis.

"No. . .You're lying. T-that can't be true," Darkstorm whispered.

* * *

Optimus Prime stumbled backwards, an array of cannon fire marring his frame. Bumblebee could not take it any longer. Seeing his leader hurt, he jumped out from his hiding place, "_Stay away from him!_"

"Bumblebee, no!" But it was too late. Bumblebee had already began firing at Skyquake's backside. Turning around to face his other attacker, Skyquake activated his cannon. Bumblebee leaped onto the wall of the canyon, barely managing to dodge the cannon fire when Skyquake reached out when Bumblebee was close enough and threw him across the canyon as if he were only a mere pest. Optimus intervened and grabbed Skyquake's arm, trying to divert some of the attention to himself. Bumblebee shook off his hit and ran towards the Decepticon again, only to be thrown to the ground once more.

"Do not miss a single minute, Soundwave! We shall need this for the historical record!" Starscream ordered, enjoying the fight as if it were a show.

Optimus Prime stumbled back, having acquired a damaging blow to his jaw, before realizing something. "Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode."

The two immediately transformed into their alt modes and drove the other direction. "So time has made you a coward, Prime?" Skyquake jeered, continuing to fire after them.

* * *

"Skyquake. . .he is still the mech that I knew as I child. I am sure of it." Darkstorm gazed at the monitor once more as the life signal began to flicker. "No. . ."

"Darkstorm-"

"No! Skyquake!" Darkstorm hurriedly punched the coordinates into the computer before rushing off into the portal.

"Darkstorm!" Ratchet yelled, running after the distressed femme only to be met with a closing groundbridge.

Darkstorm ran into the canyon, searching both the earth and sky for her old friend. She finally caught sight of something and her tanks filled with dread. Bumblebee was on top of Skyquake, ripping out important wiring as he came zooming towards the ground, smoke rising from the mech's frame. "No! Bumblebee! Stop!"

But it was too late. Optimus grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the way as Skyquake came crashing down, his red optics closing for the last time. Darkstorm looked at the scene with horror and ran towards the fallen mech. "Skyquake? Skyquake?! It's me, Darkstorm. Skyquake, answer me!"

When Darkstorm was met with silence, her optics began to fill with coolant. Why? Why did they do this?

"_Darkstorm, I-"_

"You. You killed him!" Darkstorm turned on Bumblebee angrily.

"Darkstorm-" Optimus tried to say.

"I thought that when I joined the Autobots that you were fighting for peace. Is this what that truly means to you?" Darkstorm demanded, gesturing to Skyquake's broken form.

"Darkstorm, we are not the ones who initiated the attack. Skyquake was placed on this planet on the orders of terminating me. He attempted to do just that," Optimus attempted to explain.

"I don't believe you!"

"If you were corrupted under Megatron's leadership, just think about how he could have affected others such as yourself. You may have had a relationship with Skyquake but the mech you once knew is gone."

Darkstorm dwelt upon this, drips of coolant streaming down her cheeks. He was right. Darkstorm knew in her spark that he was right. Being under Megatron's rule brought out the worst in her, she could only imagine what it did to Skyquake. "Was there no chance to save him?" she eventually asked, her voice sorrowful.

Optimus placed a comforting servo on her shoulder. "I did try, Darkstorm, but he was past helping." It was then that Darkstorm began to notice the various wounds on both Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry. . .I-"

"It is alright, Darkstorm."

Darkstorm gazed at the offlined frame of her old friend once more before asking emotionlessly, "Do I have permission to go out flying? So I can clear my helm?"

Optimus Prime nodded and Darkstorm immediately soared through the sky, ignoring her screeching limbs.

Bumblebee reached out a servo towards her but the Prime shook his helm. "Leave her be, Bumblebee. She needs time to think."

Optimus and Bumblebee stepped through the groundbridge, returning to the base. "Well, where is she?" Ratchet demanded.

"She is out flying, I believe," Optimus answered.

"You let her go without a guard?" Arcee asked disbelievingly. "What makes you think she'll come back?"

"She will come back. She only needs some time to think, to properly grieve for the loss of Skyquake. . .In the meantime Bumblebee, it would be wise to allow Ratchet to do a full evaluation of your condition."

"So he-?" asked Raf.

Bumblebee sadly nodded his helm and went towards the med bay.

Skybreak closed in on the area where he had previously detected the energon signature, hoping that it would somehow reveal his sister's location. When he touched ground however, he was met with a different sight entirely.

"Skyquake?" he asked, moving towards the familiar energy signature only to stop when seeing a pile of boulders, marking the place of the mech's burial. He sank to his knees and stared at the mound, lowering his helm sorrowfully.

"Skyquake, I should have been here. . ." Skybreak clenched his servos and stared up into the now darkened sky, red optics gleaming. "They will all pay."

**A/N: **

**Cybertronian terminology:**

** chassis- chest**

**venting- sighing**

**helm- head**

**forehelm- forehead**

**voors- years**

**glossa- tongue**

**mech- male**

**femme- female**

**Hello again, everyone! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you wish to know why I keep on referring to Darkstorm as young is because if she was human, she would only be around 17 or 18 just like Bumblebee while Optimus and the other Autobots are much older, in their mid-20s to late 40's. I also want to thank all the generous individuals who decided to favorite, follow, and review this story. I really do appreciate it. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me or leave a review and uh. . . I think that's it. Happy upcoming St. Patrick's Day!**

** "The righteous cry out, and the Lord hears them; He delivers them from all their troubles. The Lord is close to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit. The righteous person may have many troubles, but the Lord delivers him from them all; He protects all his bones, not one of them will be broken." Psalm 34: 17-20**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	4. Chapter 4

Darkstorm returned after her flight, the remains of the night before slowly being enveloped by the dawn. She landed clumsily on top of the missile silo, servos grasping her side to try to quell the pain. She knew she was foolish to have run off like that but she did need to sort out her thought processings. She could barely believe what had happened in the past few joors. She felt torn. The Autobots took her in, offering asylum from Megatron, something that she was eternally grateful for. However, because of them Skyquake had been offlined.

Was Optimus truly right in saying that he was past helping? But then again, Darkstorm could clearly see the damage that they had taken during the battle. She was a Decepticon medic at one time, after all. The question is though, was it because Skyquake attacked them like they claimed or was he merely trying to defend himself? Thoughts like these buzzed around her processesor like a whirlwind.

Darkstorm curled in on herself and placed a servo to her forehelm. She felt so lost. . .

"_I thought I'd find you up here," _Bumblebee said, coming up to the young Seeker.

"I am sorry for running away like that, Bumblebee. Its just. . .everything that has been happening. . .I don't know what to do," Darkstorm admitted, staring at the sky as if searching for some hidden answer.

Bumblebee sat down beside her. "_Darkstorm, Optimus was telling the truth. You know that, right? Skyquake was sent to this planet in a stasis pod, being ordered by Megatron to terminate Optimus. I was there. Optimus told him that the war wasn't worth it and that he should stray from his master's path, but he wouldn't listen. He kept on attacking us and even tried to terminate a human before I grounded him. . .It was never our intention to kill him Darkstorm, but he just wouldn't listen to reason."_

"I am trying to believe that, truly I am. . .but if you had only known him before the War. He was so different. .though I suppose everything was so different," Darkstorm vented, more coolant dripping down her cheeks. "I am just tired of losing the ones I love because of this pit-spawned war."

"_We're no strangers to that. . .We lost Cliffjumper, Arcee's partner, when we first came to this planet." _

"Cliffjumper. . .Is that why Arcee seems to hate me?" Darkstorm asked. So that was why the femme always looked at her with such contempt.

_"She doesn't hate you personally. She just wants to protect her team. . because she's afraid of losing someone else."_

Darkstorm half smiled. "I suppose her and I have more in common than I thought then."

"_Darkstorm, I am so sorry for your loss. . .but we did truly try to save him," _Bumblebee gazed at her sadly.

"I have been under Megatron's rule just as he has. Perhaps, Optimus was right and he had changed. I don't know. . .I just wanted to save him from all that. . ."

"_I know you did, but some bots you just can't save."_

"Bumblebee, I was past saving at one time. . .I've killed innocent bots. . .I've done terrible things. .yet I was saved. Why should he not have been?"

_"That may be true but you're different."_

Darkstorm turned towards Bumblebee, trying to decipher him. "What makes you so sure?"

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. _"You're just different. You don't possess any of the qualities that most Decepticons have. You're kind, you have a compassionate spark, and you treat the humans with respect and not like they're some kind of insect."_

"You flatter me but the qualities I possess now still do not excuse what I have done in the past," Darkstorm insisted.

"_True. . .but you're not that femme anymore. You may have been a Decepticon in name but I believe that you were always an Autobot in your spark."_

Darkstorm studied the scout once more before hesitantly smiling, wiping any traces of coolant off of her facial plating. "Thank you, Bumblebee. I am fortunate to have you as a friend."

"_I'm glad to have you as a friend too. It's nice to finally have a bot around the base that's my age," _Bumblebee smiled.

"Of course. It's always hard being the youngest of anything, though the humans are younger still. . .like your charge. He is still only a youngling."

"_But he is very intelligent for his age and he's the only human that I've met who can understand me so he somehow has knowledge of basic Cybertronian. He really is a great friend," _Bumblebee said fondly.

Darkstorm agreed, smiling somewhat wider now, any gloomy thoughts traveling to the back of her processor. "Agreed. Even I have become fond of him. He truly is an incredible youngling."

_"He's worried about you too, you know. I guess in a way, we all were. We all know how it feels to lose someone we love."_

Darkstorm nodded and smiled once more. "I guess I'll try not to worry all of you as much then. . .and I suppose I'll start by telling everyone that I didn't run away to tell of their base's location." Darkstorm struggled to get up, inwardly cursing herself. Why couldn't her wounds just heal already?

Bumblebee gently grabbed her servos and helped her up, steadying her to make sure that she would be able to walk. "_Does it still hurt?" _he asked worriedly.

"A little. . .but I have grown accustomed to it by now. I've been in a lot worse scraps than that anyway. I'll survive, especially with your skilled medic's help," Darkstorm reassured but still held onto Bumblebee, her legs weak and sore. "On that thought, I think it's time that I got some much needed recharge."

_"It has been a long day and you do need your rest. Besides, if Ratchet found out you weren't resting properly, he'd glitch," _Bumblebee chuckled.

Darkstorm giggled gingerly and nodded, placing an arm around the scout and walking towards the interior of the base. The walk was long and arduous but as she had said before, she had felt far worse pain. She struggled to get along as best she could before noticing several scorch marks marring the scout's normal yellow coloring. "How did you get those?"

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side curiously before Darkstorm gestured to the area in question with a sharpened digit. "_Oh, that. . .I told you before Skyquake would not cease firing at Optimus and I couldn't just let my leader fight alone. . .so I jumped in and tried to help him."_

"Does it still hurt?" Darkstorm asked, echoing Bumblebee's previous question.

"_I've been in a lot worse scraps than that anyway. I'll survive," _Bumblebee followed suit. Darkstorm laughed before wincing in pain and placing a servo to her side once more. With Bumblebee's help, she managed to get back inside the base, stumbling over to the med bay.

Ratchet looked at her with disapproval. "Crazy femme," he muttered underneath his breath.

Bumblebee gently guided her over to the berth before she sat down, smiling thankfully at the young scout. "Thank you Bumblebee, for everything."

_"No problem, Darkstorm. See you tomorrow?" _Darkstorm smiled and nodded, watching as the scout went back to his quarters.

"Bumblebee seems to have taken a liking to you," a voice commented. Darkstorm turned her helm as she saw the Prime.

"I am fortunate to have a friend like him here, that's for sure," Darkstorm nodded before glancing downwards, a nervous habit of hers, "Optimus, I'm sorry for behaving so brashly. Truth be told, I didn't know what I expected to find when I went out there. . .but you were right. Perhaps he was not the mech that I once knew. . ."

"You are forgiven, Darkstorm," Optimus smiled kindly, "Now it would be wise to get some recharge. It has been a long day for all of us."

"Of course." The Prime left the room as Ratchet checked her vitals once more, before he too left to go to his own quarters. Darkstorm carefully repositioned herself on the berth as she lied down, her optics closing.

"I bet you think you have everyone here fooled, don't you?" Darkstorm's optics shot open as she looked around the darkened room, her spark rate rising slightly.

"Who's there?"

Out of the shadows, appeared none other than the blue femme she had seen around here before, Arcee. "If you think that you can just waltz in here and say that you've had a change of spark and expect everyone to treat you as if you're on of us, you're wrong. Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon."

"Do you honestly believe that I would lie? I was once many things Arcee, but a liar was never one of them," Darkstorm replied coldly.

"I don't know what Optimus was thinking letting you come back to our base. . .He and Bumblebee seem to trust you, but guess what? I don't. I'll be keeping my optics on you," Arcee leaned closer to her, voice laced with ire, "And if you ever hurt any member of my family, then I will personally see to it that you are given due justice." Arcee turned on her heel strut to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Cliffjumper. . ." Darkstorm whispered mainly to herself, not expecting the femme to turn back.

"Who told you about Cliffjumper?" Arcee turned around and asked angrily.

"Bumblebee. He told me that Starscream offlined him when you two first travelled to this planet. . .Look Arcee, I know you are angry that he died and you probably think it's your fault for not being their for him, but-"

"You know nothing about how I feel," Arcee hissed.

Darkstorm's optics narrowed. "May I remind you that I not only lost my brother prior to coming here but Skyquake as well? I know how you feel Arcee and I understand that you want to protect your family, but I swear to you that I will do nothing to harm them."

"There's no promise you can make to me that I will believe," Arcee replied.

"I understand that. Then I suppose I will prove through my actions that what I say is true. I will not harm anyone while I am here, you have my word."

"I've learned to understand what the word of a Decepticon is worth," Arcee spat before walking away.

Darkstorm vented and leaned back onto the berth once more, closing her optics. Decepticon. . .Was that all she was seen as?

_"I've learned to understand what the word of a Decepticon is worth. . ."_

_"I bet you think you have everyone here fooled, don't you?"_

_"I hate to agree with Arcee but aren't you the least bit suspicious, Optimus? I know she's just a kid but who knows what she could do if she decides to turn on us. . ."_

_"There's no promise you can make to me that I will believe. . ."_

_A Decepticon. . . "And that's what you always will be," a sinister voice said behind her. Darkstorm whipped around as her optics widened. Megatron. He grinned, revealing razor sharp denta. He was here? But how?! _

_"No, I won't. I left you and your cause for a reason. My brother may have looked up to you but I don't. I will never be like you," Darkstorm hissed, turning away. _

_She yelled in pain as she felt Megatron's clawed servo dig into her shoulder. "Oh, but you are. You will never change. You are and always will be a Decepticon no matter what those foolish Autobots say," he leaned in closer, whispering into her audio receptors, "Can't you see the way they look at you when your back is turned? You don't belong there. Why are you convincing yourself otherwise?"_

_"Because I am above what I have done. Optimus-"_

_"Oh, Optimus. The wise and benevolent Prime," Megatron mocked before laughing maliciously, "He may seem like he cares about you, but he doesn't. If he truly knew all the things you have done, you would turn his back on you in a sparkbeat."_

_"No! He would never abandon me!" Darkstorm unsheathed the blades on her wrists and began slashing at Megatron._

_He simply backed away, laughing. "We shall see. In due time he will abandon you. . .just wait."_

_"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Darkstorm covered her audio receptors with her servos and screamed. _

_"Oh, but you are never alone. I am always here, always watching. . ." The face of Megatron soon morphed into that of Arcee, "You're a Decepticon. You deserve whatever's coming to you."_

_"A-Arcee?" Darkstorm asked, stumbling backwards._

_"If you think you can just waltz in here and expect everyone to welcome you, you're wrong," Arcee transformed one of her servos into a standard cannon, aiming it directly at Darkstorm's facial plating, "Dead wrong!"_

Darkstorm screamed and bolted upwards. She felt servos hold her down and she unsheathed her wrist swords, attacking anything that came near her.

"Darkstorm, stop it! It's only us." Darkstorm opened her optics and looked around frantically, outstretching her servos in front of her making sure that no one could get close to her. Her rapid breathing began to slow down after a few minutes and her optics began to clear. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Optimus, and even Arcee were staring at her in concern.

"Darkstorm, it is only us," Optimus said soothingly, trying to get near the distressed femme.

"I-I...I'm sorry. . .I just had a nightmare, nothing more," Darkstorm placed a servo to her helm, "I'm sorry."

"Must have been some nightmare," Bulkhead commented, rubbing a slash mark across his shoulder plating.

"_Darkstorm, are you alright?" _Bumblebee asked with concern.

Darkstorm nodded, not wanting him to worry. "I-I'm fine. I just. . .had a bad dream. . .that's all. I'm fine."

"_If you're sure. . ."_

Darkstorm smiled encouragingly and nodded. "I'm sure," Darkstorm paused, hearing her tanks rumble, "Now. . .umm, I suppose I'll go and get some energon. . .G-good morning, everyone." Darkstorm lowered her helm and walked out of the room, her wings twitching with embarrassment.

Optimus vented sharply. "She's hiding something from us."

"I've never seen anyone so scared. You'd think she was attacked by Unicorn himself while she was recharging," Bulkhead commented while looking towards the retreating femme.

"Hmm, it is only a small case of chronic nightmares due to all the stress that she has been through. Give her some time and she should recover," Ratchet said. The mech went back to his station once he saw that all was well while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee went to pick up their charges. Optimus however, still stood there, pondering what he had just seen.

**_Later. . ._**

"Hey, Darkstorm. Are you okay?" Darkstorm looked down and smiled at the youngling.

"Yes, I'm fine Raf."

"Are you sure? I mean, Bumblebee seemed pretty upset yesterday and he told me Skyquake died. . . I really am sorry," the youngling looked at her sadly.

Darkstorm felt her spark melt as she knelt to the ground so she was closer to the youngling. "Raf, I appreciate your concern. But I am truly fine. I understand now that there was nothing I could have done. . . So there is no need to worry about me anymore, alright?"

Raf adjusted his glasses nervously. "A-alright."

Darkstorm smiled and got up. "Good. . .So how did school go?"

"Oh, we didn't have school today. It's Saturday," Raf said.

Darkstorm tilted her head to the side curiously. "Saturday?"

_"It's the sixth day of the week. Humans have a way of separating their schedules into units called weeks. Most of them go to school five days a week and then rest on the other two, Saturday and Sunday," _Bumblebee explained.

"Ah, I see. And the science fair?"

Raf rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Er. . .well. . .My volcano kinda blew a hole in the roof of the school."

"Let me guess, it was because Ratchet helped you?" Darkstorm laughed.

"Well, if they were on Cybertron they would have been given the highest honor!" Ratchet interjected.

"Yes, I am sure that the human instructors simply did not realize the greatness of the children's projects. They needed to open their optics to see what genius was there," Darkstorm added sarcastically.

"Well, of course! I built them, after all."

"Control freak. . ." Miko whispered to Jack.

Ratchet's optics narrowed at the young femme. "I heard that. I may be old but my audio receptors are still functioning, thank you very much."

Miko simply rolled her eyes and turned to her guardian, Bulkhead. "So you ready to go dune-bashing, Bulk?"

The Wrecker pounded his clenched servos together, clearly excited from the youngling's proposal. "Whenever you are, Miko. Ratchet?" The medic grumbled to himself but opened the groundbridge as Bulkhead and his charge zoomed through, noise that Darkstorm now recognized as "Slash Monkey" blaring over his speakers.

"_Is there anything you would like to do, Raf?" _Bumblebee asked his charge.

"We could always go racing," the human suggested.

"Can I go with you? I haven't flown today yet so that sounds like a perfect idea!" Darkstorm added excitedly.

"If you think you're going out there, you have another thing coming," Ratchet said.

"_But Ratchet-"_

"You want her to heal properly don't you? Then for her to heal, she needs to stay here and rest. She already aggravated her wounds yesterday with her little escapade and I don't want her backtracking into her previous condition."

Raf frowned slightly at Darkstorm's disappointed look and tried to think of something else they could do. "Well, we can always play some video games Bumblebee. Up for another round of Warrior's Call 3?"

_"You're on, Raf!" _Bumblebee said happily, walking over to the tv console. Arcee's charge, Jack, followed behind them.

"What's a video game?" Darkstorm asked the adolescent mech.

"It's type of entertainment we have here on Earth. There's these controls," Jack paused and picked up one of the playstation controls, "Like this. And you move all these different buttons to control your character in the game. It's pretty fun once you get the hang of it."

_"Yeah, it's really fun Darkstorm! Come on, up for a three way with me and Raf?" _Bumblebee asked, handing Darkstorm a specially designed Cybertronian sized controller that Ratchet had designed.

"Er. . .I guess it wouldn't hurt to play." Darkstorm clumsily held the controller in her servos, listening as best she could to Raf's instructions. Finally, it seemed she understand how the various buttons worked and the game started.

Darkstorm rapidly pushed the control buttons as her character had to dodge machine gun fire and various mutant-like enemy soldiers. She fired her own gun at the soldiers, wincing as one of them went offline and she moved to the next level.

_"Darkstorm, it's just a game. The soldiers aren't real," _Bumblebee said, noticing his friend's discomfort.

"I know. Nervous habit, I suppose," Darkstorm smiled and waved it off, continuing to play the game. An hour or so later, the screen became dark as all the high scores were displayed. Raf had won the game.

_"Good job, Raf!" _Bumblebee congratulated while giving Raf a high five.

"Thanks, Bumblebee," Raf chuckled.

"Yes, good job Raf. You were positively incredible."

"Thank you, Darkstorm," Raf smiled.

"Better luck next time, right?" Jack asked, seeing Darkstorm's incredibly low score.

"Right," Darkstorm giggled, handing one of the smaller controllers to the human. "Though I admit, that was pretty bad. I'm sure you could do much better than me."

"I doubt it. Video games aren't really my speed," Jack admitted.

Darkstorm felt Arcee step forward protectively seeing that she was close to the youngling and Darkstorm backed away a few steps out of respect for the femme's wishes. It was at this time that Bulkhead and Miko decided to return from their "dune-bashing." They both seemed so happy. Bulkhead's was covered in sand but both him and his charge looked like they had just had the time of their lives.

"That was awesome, Bulk! Now are you ready for a creature double feature?" Miko asked her guardian.

"You know it!"

"Well, I guess we can't play video games anymore," Jack muttered as the femme in her excitement pushed him out of the way and put the movie on. Darkstorm looked at the screen curiously. The images were in black and white instead of color and what looked to be a giant lizard was terrorizing a large city.

Darkstorm raised an optic ridge and turned to Bumblebee questioningly.

"_It's Gojira vs. King Kong, one of her favorites," _Bumblebee explained.

"Humans entertain themselves also by watching giant reptiles terrorize their cities?" Darkstorm whispered confusedly.

Bumblebee shrugged. "_It's hard to understand Miko sometimes."_

Darkstorm looked at the screen once more as the monstrous lizard began to battle a large primate. She gave up trying to understand the film at this point and simply shook her helm. Humans were so difficult to understand at times. . .especially Miko.

**_A/N: _****Hello again! Well, here is the fourth chapter *wipes imaginary sweat off of forehead* And boy, did this take me awhile. I might get another one done this weekend but I'm not too sure about that. As the school years coming to a close and my Yearbook responsibilities, I might have to postpone the chapters to once a week (which saddens me because I have fallen in love with Darkstorm and want to continue to work on this story). **

**And in case you haven't noticed, I've sorta skipped the events of Scrapheap and am just putting in this filler chapter. I figured it would work with the overall plot better. And I am also sorry to disappoint you if you wanted to hear more from Skybreak. He will be in the next chapter, I promise. **

**So, there you go! And please, leave a review. It only takes a few moments of your time and I would appreciate it sooooo much!**

**"Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me." Psalm 23: 4**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**P.S. Thank you to all my subscribers, people who favorited this story, and my reviewers! I love all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Autobot Base_**

Darkstorm jumped slightly as she heard an incoming transmission come in from the base's computer. An Autobot appeared on the screen, a Wrecker from the look of him.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked disbelievingly, his charge Miko sitting down on his shoulder plating, "What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? Is that you? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack replied jokingly.

"The rock we're on is swarming with 'Cons. But now that you're here, I'd say it'll even the odds," Bulkhead chuckled.

" 'Cause no one messes with the Wreckers! Well, the Jackhammer should be arriving in on Earth soon, then I'm sure we can catch we can catch up on old times, eh Bulk?"

"I can't wait! See you then, Jackie!" Bulkhead grinned as the transmission ended.

"Who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit: The Wreckers," Bulkhead pounded his servos together, "Which means that the 'Cons'll wish he'd never found us."

**_Later. . ._**

Ratchet grumbled as he tried to stabilize the computer. "Blasted Earth tech. . ." Wheeljack's signal had been detected and Bulkhead was excited to see his old friend once more. Even Darkstorm was just a tad bit curious. She had heard about Wheeljack and how he was skilled in battle. He made The Wreckers quite the deadly force for the Decepticon Armada, not to mention his expertise with explosives.

Ratchet glanced at the screen as several enemy energy signals made their way over to the site of Wheeljack's landing.

"Decepticons," Bulkhead asked impatiently, "Ratchet, can't that groundbridge work any faster?"

"Well, forgive me for not moving fast enough for you but these instruments are nearly worthless compared to Cybertronian technology. If I could make it move faster, I would," Ratchet glared at Bulkhead before returning to his work. Finally, the groundbridge seemed to function properly and the Autobots, all of them save for Ratchet, filed out to the site of Wheeljack's landing. Several Vehicons were attacking the Wrecker but he was making quick work of them. Darkstorm had never seen anything like it. Vehicons fell to the ground as Wheeljack attacked them with his two broadswords, his battle mask making him look like an intimidating opponent.

The last soldier soon fell and the Wrecker turned to them, his battle mask retreating from his facial plating. "Bulkhead?"

"Jackie!" Bulkhead yelled, running over to his friend and embracing him roughly. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Bulk'. It's been awhile. I didn't think I'd find you here," Wheeljack chuckled.

" Like you said Jackie, it's been awhile. . .Come on, we'll take you back to base and we can catch up there," Bulkhead grinned, playfully punching the Wrecker's shoulder plating.

**_At the Autobot Base_**

The sound of Miko's electric guitar echoed through the silo as the two Wreckers threw a metal sphere back and forth to each other. Darkstorm recognized it at once. Lobbing. She didn't think anybot played it anymore.

"Show me what ya got, Jackie!" Bulkhead laughed and slid backwards slightly as he caught the ball. "Nice lobb!" He then threw the ball back to Wheeljack and the game continued.

"So what's that about?" Jack asked his guardian.

"It's called lobbing, a favorite past time on Cybertron. Especially among warrior class," Arcee answered.

"Come on, Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko encouraged.

The youngling adjusted his glasses nervously. "Oh, alright. ." He then began to move his limbs stiffly, doing various movements sharply as if his joints needed to be oiled. Well. . .if humans needed to oil their joints. Darkstorm was still very unfamiliar about human anatomy, though the medic in her made her curious to find out more.

"Of course, the robot," Jack chuckled.

Soon Bumblebee followed his charges lead, moving in the same stiff manner. Ratchet looked at the scene with distaste and rolled his optics.

"_Come on, Darkstorm!" _Bumblebee urged her to join him.

"Me? Well, I uh. . .can't really dance. . ." Darkstorm said sheepishly.

"Come on, you're not chickening out on us, are you?" Miko paused before adding with a smirk, "You don't want to disappoint Bumblebee, do you?"

"Well, alright. . .I suppose it couldn't hurt," Darkstorm admitted, oblivious to Miko's insinuation, and made her way over to the scout and his charge. She was not as sore as she was the day before (thanks to some pain killers Ratchet had on hand) and surely one dance would be alright. She nervously began following their lead and doing this dance called "the robot".

"Whoo! Go, Darkstorm!" Raf cheered as Bumblebee and her began to get more into the dance.

"This. . . is actually kinda fun," Darkstorm laughed. Bumblebee buzzed and whistled in his form of laughter before gently grabbing both of her servos and twirling her around in another dance. Darkstorm gasped slightly in surprise before laughing again, grinning as the world around her spun faster and faster.

"Aw! How cute!" Miko grinned.

Jack chuckled, staring at the scene, before asking Arcee, "Hey, where did Optimus go?"

"He went out for a drive. Prime's don't party," Arcee replied, partially serious.

Soon, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were done with their game of lobbing, much to Ratchet's delight. Darkstorm thought he looked like he was about to glitch every time the ball went near his equipment. She couldn't blame him however, she knew that it could have done quite a bit of damage.

"Hey, Ratchet. How's your groundbridge working?" Wheeljack asked nonchalantly, walking over to the medic.

Ratchet stared at him suspiciously, wondering why he wanted to know, but carefully hid it. "It's currently going through a complete defrag. It could take several hours before it is fully operational."

"Why are you so interested in the status of the groundbridge, Wheeljack? There are no scheduled missions-" Darkstorm asked curiously.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, 'Con," Wheeljack said roughly before walking back to Bulkhead.

Darkstorm flinched as if she was just struck and looked downwards ashamedly. Ratchet looked at her, optics filling with pity momentarily. "You know, I think that was a little suspicious too, Darkstorm. Why would he need to know about our groundbridge?"

"I don't know, but maybe he's right," Darkstorm shook her helm, "I'm a 'Con. No one needs to explain themselves to me." She walked away from Ratchet, hoping to slip outside to take a quick flight before anybot noticed. Oh, the cold night air would feel so good right about now. . .

"_Hey, Darkstorm. Where are you going?_" Bumblebee asked.

Darkstorm turned around to see the scout and vented. "I was just going out for a quick flight. I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun."

"_Ruin anyone's fun? Darkstorm, you're doing anything but that. Now, why do you seem upset?" _Bumblebee said with concern, placing a servo on her shoulder plating. Darkstorm smiled softly, feeling slightly better with her friend's presence.

"It's nothing. I just have this suspicion. . ." Darkstorm finally admitted, glancing at Wheeljack out of the corner of her optic.

"_Suspicion?"_

"A few minutes ago, Wheeljack asked if the groundbridge was up and running. Me and Ratchet were both suspicious as to why he wanted to know and when I asked him about it. . .he. . .well. . . replied quite roughly that he didn't need to explain anything to me," Darkstorm explained.

"_Well, Wreckers aren't the most sensitive of bots. Though I do admit that him asking about the groundbridge was a bit suspicious, he could have had innocent intentions," _Bumblebee shrugged.

"Maybe," Darkstorm's optics narrowed suspiciously, seeing "Wheeljack" look nervous under Bulkhead's scrutiny, "All the same, keep an optic on Raf. I don't like where this is going."

Bumblebee nodded his helm and walked towards his charge, studying the Wrecker's odd behavior.

"What's wrong with you, Jackie? You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead asked.

"Uh. . . must be a case of jet-lag. A good recharge and I'll be back to normal, you'll see," Wheeljack chuckled nervously.

"Riiiight. . .Before you go to recharge though, how about you tell us about The Battle of Darkmount Pass? I'm sure the kids would love to hear it," Bulkhead insisted, suspicion beginning to affect him as well.

"Darkmount Pass? Sounds cool!" Miko exclaimed excitedly.

"Bulkhead-" Arcee tried to interrupt, being the voice of reason.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Jackie? Let's hear it," Bulkhead's optics narrowed.

Wheeljack vented. "Alright, Bulk'. Whatever you say. We were going through Darkmount Pass, 'Cons on every side of us. We almost thought hope was lost when a squadron backed us up into a corner," Wheeljack smirked, "Almost. But you and me Bulk, we fought as hard as we could and we escaped, kicking any 'Con's : who dared to get in our way. No one, and I mean no one, messes with the Wreckers."

"You're right, Jackie. That's how it went down. . .except I wasn't there."

Wheeljack stared at Bulkhead in disbelief. "What? Bulk', of course you were there. We-"

Bulkhead laughed humorlessly. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? All the war records showed that I was stationed at Darkmount Pass but I was deployed to another area before the records were changed. Anyone looking through the Iacon war records could have told me that story. . .Look, I don't know who you are, but I know for a fact that you're not Wheeljack."

Darkstorm studied every move the Wrecker made before it dawned on her. Kakloi. Shockwave's development of morphing technology. And- "Makeshift?" Darkstorm asked.

Seeing that he had been discovered, Makeshift picked up Miko, the human closest to him, and squeezed her threateningly. Bulkhead glared dangerously at the Decepticon as he heard his charge cry out in pain. "Well, well, well. Darkstorm. I knew someday you'd betray us, you traitorous :. But count yourself lucky, I am sure Starscream will be merciful enough to let you live so you can watch your friends die," Makeshift said, his voice transforming from Wheeljack's to his own.

Darkstorm unsheathed her swords. "Not an option. Let the femme go, Makeshift."

"Or what? I have the upper hand," Makeshift applied pressure to Miko once more and Darkstorm grimaced as she heard her cries, "Open the groundbridge to the coordinates of the Nemesis or the human dies."

"Makeshift, let her go or I can assure you, the consequences of your actions will surely be dire," Darkstorm glared at Makeshift, "Do you honestly think that you will walk out of here unpunished?"

"Perhaps, I didn't make myself clear enough," Makeshift activated one of his swords and raised it threateningly.

"No!" Bulkhead yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Makeshift smirked and lowered his weapon. "Then do what I say and she shall be unharmed. I expect an open groundbridge. Now."

Darkstorm vented and deactivated her weapons as the medic checked the status of the groundbridge. Unfortunately, it was operational. Ratchet engaged the lever to open the groundbridge at the exact location of the Nemesis. Darkstorm's spark raced as Makeshift smirked at her triumphantly. "In the end, the Decepticons will always win. Any last words, Autobots?"

"Oh, I have a few, Decepticreep. No one messes with a Wrecker," a voice behind Makeshift said. Makeshift turned around as a clenched servo collided with his facial plating, the shock of the blow causing him to release his hold on the femme. Darkstorm jumped forward, only barely catching the femme in her servo. She got back up, backing away from the fighting between the two Wheeljacks, and handed Miko to her guardian. Meanwhile, Ratchet took the opportunity to close the groundbridge to prevent any Decepticons from filing into the base.

"Miko, are you hurt?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"Yeah Bulk', I'm fine. I'll have a few bruises in the morning though," Miko groaned, wrapping an arm around her mid-section.

"Well, look who it is. Wheeljack. I see you managed to escape the Decepticon brig?" Makeshift asked mockingly, engaging his battle mask and slashing at Wheeljack with his swords.

"It was easy once I got past ol' Starscream. Boy, I feel so bad all you Decepticons. If I had to listen to that : whine all day, I'd blow a gasket," Wheeljack replied, kicking Makeshift in the chassis and slicing him with his weapons.

"Talk is cheap, Autobot scum," Makeshift scoffed, "And I had heard so much about Wheeljack's skill in battle. Where is that now?"

"Oh, you haven't even begun to see what I can do," Wheeljack said, becoming more ferocious in his attacks. Makeshift stumbled backwards as Wheeljack skillfully sliced at him with his blades. Makeshift attempted to dodge but to no avail. Wheeljack kicked Makeshift's leg, causing him to lose balance.

"Say goodnight, Decepticon." Seeing that he was vulnerable, Wheeljack turned around and brought a clenched servo to his facial plating once more, only this time knocking the mech out cold.

Wheeljack disengaged his battle mask and stood there, trying to catch his breath. "Bulkhead."

"Jackie, where on earth have you been?" Bulkhead asked, glancing downwards at Makeshift as he transformed back into his true form, his shifting device having been damaged during the battle.

"Now, that's a story to tell," Wheeljack chuckled.

"And I am sure we would love to hear it but what are we to do with him, Wheeljack?" Darkstorm asked, gesturing to Makeshift. Wheeljack stared at her with a raised optic ridge but said nothing, something that Darkstorm was thankful for.

"Oh, I have an idea. . ." Wheeljack smirked before withdrawing something from a secrete compartment in his armor, "Homemade grenades. Never leave home without them."

Darkstorm watched as the Wrecker attached the grenade to Makeshift's armor. "Ratchet, if you would open up the groundbridge with those last coordinates?"

Ratchet complied and the groundbridge sprang to life. "Want to do the honors, Bulk'?" Wheeljack asked.

"With pleasure," Bulkhead said, before carefully setting Miko down. He roughly grabbed the Decepticon by his neck tubing and threw him through the groundbridge, quickly retreating to avoid getting caught in the grenade's path.

**_On the Nemesis_**

"And there is Makeshift now. Vehicons, get ready to invade the Autobot base," Starscream ordered, pleased with his spy's progress. Several of them moved towards the portal before flying back as Makeshift flew through, landing roughly on top of the Air Commander.

"Makeshift! Enough with this! As your leader, I order you to get off of me-" Starscream screeched before hearing a peculiar beeping noise. He looked at the mech on top of him and his optics widened. There was a grenade attached to Makeshift's armor and it was primed to blow.

"Everyone, fall back!" Starscream panicked and pushed Makeshift off of him. Quickly transforming, he flew away just as the grenade detonated, offlining Makeshift and several Vehicons who were not lucky enough to escape the explosion.

**_Later At The Autobot Base_**

"-Wheeljack made a bomb out a few spare parts and an empty energon container and then, wham! He took out half of the Armada," Bulkhead finished the war story, Miko hanging on his every word.

"Really?! Cool!"

"Well, you shouldn't give me all the credit. Bulkhead was the one who diverted the guard's attention with that wrecking ball of his. I wouldn't have had the time to make the bomb or allow us to escape without him," Wheeljack grinned.

"Oh, and what about The Battle of Rien? I suppose you shouldn't be given all the credit for that either?"

"I can remember that if it was only yesterday, Bulk," Wheeljack chuckled.

"What happened?" Miko asked curiously, begging to hear more.

"Well, we were sent there on an intelligence mission to-" Wheeljack continued, telling yet another war story.

"_It looks like your suspicions were right, Darkstorm," _Bumblebee said, going to stand by his friend.

"Well, I was familiar at one time with Decepticon cloaking technology and the only mech I knew who possessed it was Makeshift," Darkstorm smiled, "I'm just glad Miko isn't hurt and that Wheeljack was able to escape the Nemesis unscathed."

"From what I have heard Bulkhead say about the Wrecker, such behavior is to be expected," Optimus Prime stated.

"Have a nice drive? I hope you know you missed all the excitement around here," Darkstorm said jokingly.

"I did have a nice drive, thank you. But I realize now that I left the base in capable hands," Optimus smiled.

"I only wish I could have done more so Miko wouldn't have been placed in harm's way."

"That may be true, but you did all that you could. Because of your actions, Rafael was not put in danger and you did provide us with meaningful information. There is no need for any regrets," Optimus said encouragingly.

"Thank you. . . Optimus," Darkstorm smiled softly.

"-And while we're at it, we can always get you an Earth-based vehicle mode, Jackie. There's some awesome truck rallies near here and-" Bulkhead said.

"That's just it, Bulk'. I ain't staying," Wheeljack interrupted.

"You're-? Come on, Jackie. Tell me you aren't leaving already. The kids are loving you!"

"It was nice seeing you, but you know I couldn't do this. Me and Optimus don't exactly see optic to optic anyway. . .Why don't you come with me, Bulk? You could help me round up the old gang," Wheeljack smiled.

"You know I can't do that, Jackie. My place is here. This is my home," Bulkhead looked down, glancing fondly at his charge, "Besides, Miko needs me."

"But if you should ever wish to stay Wheeljack, you are always welcome," Optimus said. Wheeljack nodded thankfully before turning to the groundbridge.

"What? You're leaving already?" Miko asked the Wrecker dissapointedly.

"No worries, Miko. I'll be back, just wait and see," Wheeljack smiled and leaned down so he could get closer to the human, "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you! Take care of the big lug for me, will ya?"

"Will do," the human grinned before fishing around in her bag, eventually taking out a small phone and holding it up to Bulkhead and Wheeljack, "Say cheese."

**_The Jackhammer_**

Skybreak gracefully changed from his alt mode and landed, scanning the landscape before his optics caught sight of the Cybertronian vessel. He walked towards it and scrutinized the exterior, a sense of familiarity coursing through him. He'd seen this vessel before. . .But where?

Choosing to investigate, he went inside and searched for the main central processing unit of the ship. When he found it, he logged on and scanned the screen for anything that might prove to be useful. He was about to give up before a previously made transmission caught his optic. With a wave of his servo, he quickly brought up the file and his tanks dropped.

His sister stared back at him and he immediately paused the image. Her wings and frame looked terribly worn but for the most part, Skybreak could tell she was on the mend from her crash landing. The resident medic did one thing right, at least.

In a slight panic, Skybreak searched the other files associated with the transmission, hoping to find the location to the Autobot Base. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The receiving end had encrypted the message, making it difficult to tell exactly where they were located. And since Skybreak was by no means technically skilled, he had no idea where to start.

"Slaggit!" he yelled, bringing a clenched servo down on the computer console.

Is there no way to bring her back? he thought, wings drooping slightly in defeat. He'd failed.

No! Skybreak shook his helm. He would never fail. Even if he was offlined trying, he would find Darkstorm and he would bring her home. That he solemnly swore.

Hearing the whirr of a groundbridge portal nearby, Skybreak quickly closed any information he had looked up and ran out of the vessel. He transformed into his alt mode and took the skies once more as he began his search anew.

I will find you, my dear sister. And those Autobots will pay for taking you. . .Every. Last. One.

**_A/N: _****Surprise, surprise! I'm back! *sweatdrops* I know right? I have no life whatsoever. . .It turns out I had some free time and this chapter was begging to be written so I figured, what the heck? I'll give you guys another chapter as a gift for St. Patrick's day. Well, there you have it. Plenty of Wheeljack for your Sunday afternoon and some cute Darkstorm and Bumblebee moments! *squeals* They are just so adorable!**

**Ahem. . .Anyway, make sure you leave a review and I will see what this week brings me. A big thank you once again to all of you who have recently favorited, followed, or reviewed! It totally makes my day when I open up my email and see that people truly enjoy my work (Once again, this tells y'all that I have no life. What. So. Ever.) **

**"I was young and now I am old, yet I have never seen the righteous forsaken or their children begging bread. They are always generous and lend freely; their children will be a blessing." Psalm 37: 25-26**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Darkstorm flew across the endless night sky, venting contently as the wind rushed past her and Earth's moon shone over head. It was the perfect night to go out flying. She zoomed sharply and did several corkscrews, laughing as she threatened to crash to the ground before pulling up at the last second. _

_She saw a bot waving to her and she descended downward, transforming mid-flight before touching down on the ground. It was Bumblebee. "Dance with me, 'Storm!" He took her servos in his own and they twirled around, both laughing. She offlined her optics happily before noticing that Bumblebee had stopped. _

_She onlined her optics and stared at the scout curiously. "Bumblebee, are you alright?"_

_The scout said nothing as his optics widened in pain and he slumped forward. Darkstorm gasped and tried to support her friend. "Bumblebee? Bumblebee, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm sorry. . ." Bumblebee gasped, another mech's servo ripping through his chassis. Darkstorm screamed as she saw his blue energon drip onto the ground._

_"Bumblebee!" she cried, supporting the scout as he fell to the ground. She checked for a pulse but found none. Whoever did this had ruptured his spark chamber, and Darkstorm knew that if that happened, anybot was past helping. _

_"No. . ." she whispered, lowering her helm, "You can't be offlined. . You just can't." _

**_"_**_Ah, but he is, my dear," a gravelly voice chuckled behind her. Darkstorm whipped around and saw Megatron standing there, one of his servos stained with the scout's energon. _

_"No, this is a dream. None of this is real," Darkstorm violently shook her helm, "You're not real! Optimus told me you were offlined!"_

_"I am as real as you believe me to be, Darkstorm," Megatron smirked, circling the femme like a shark would a dying fish. _

_"Leave me alone," Darkstorm hissed, "I left you. I have found a better life."_

_"And am I correct in guessing that the young scout has something to do with it?" Megatron chuckled darkly. _

_"You will stay away from him," Darkstorm snarled, "Or else I am the one you will be having nightmares about."_

_"Temper, temper. You would be wise to not idly threaten me of all mechs," Megatron warned._

_"I don't care. Leave me be!" Darkstorm yelled, punching Megatron's facial plating. The leader of the Decepticons stumbled backwards and growled, his red optics flashing with a dangerous light. _

_Darkstorm timidly stepped backwards, trying to shield herself with her arms. "I-I. ."_

_"Now, that was a big mistake. . ." Megatron said, walking towards her. Darkstorm attempted to flee but Megatron grabbed her wing roughly, causing her to come to a standstill. A Seeker's wings were very sensitive and so the pain that a normal bot wouldn't give a second thought over nearly crippled Darkstorm. _

_"Say hello to your brother for me, will you?" Megatron asked, aiming his fusion cannon towards her back. Darkstorm screamed as she felt the missile go through her chassis, leaving a sharp pain that soon dulled as her optics went offline. _

Darkstorm sprang up from her curled up position on the med berth, this time placing a servo over her mouth to prevent any still sleeping bot from awakening from their recharge. Her wide optics scanned the missile silo, searching for any signs of danger. Finding none, she vented as her spark rate slowly went back to normal. Primus, she needed to stop having these bad dreams.

"Another nightmare?" Optimus asked softly.

Darkstorm turned to Optimus and nodded. "Yes. . .I do not know why but they have been getting worse."

Optimus paused before sitting down. "Care to tell me what it was about?"

"It was nothing. . ."

"It was not nothing if you woke up so terrified," Optimus said pointedly.

Darkstorm half smiled. "Nothing ever gets past you," Darkstorm vented before she began, "Well. . .I was out flying and then I saw Bumblebee there. He and I danced and. . .Megatron offlined him. He then grabbed me by my wing and offlined me as well. . .and then I woke up."

"And these dreams you've been having, do they normally involve Megatron?" the Prime asked.

Darkstorm nodded. "Some of my dreams are simply data from my memory banks that I do not wish to remember but most of the time. . .my dreams involve him. He always threatens me. . .he tells me that if you knew what I had done, you would turn your back on me and that he is always watching me. . .always." Darkstorm's voice dropped to a whisper, her frame shuddering as she dwelt upon the nightmare.

Optimus sat there, patiently listening, before smiling, "Darkstorm, your fears and doubts are only holding you back. I would never abandon you. It is simply not the Autobot way. You have proved that you have changed. The rest of my team may not fully trust you yet but I am sure they see just like I do that you were never a Decepticon at spark."

"Bumblebee told me the same thing," Darkstorm smiled, "Thank you, Optimus. . .but I don't think I can take much more of these dreams. I am beginning to feel afraid to recharge."

"I am sure I can ask Ratchet if there is anything that can be done," Optimus paused before adding, "And. . . I think it is about time that you had those insignias removed."

Darkstorm looked at Optimus in disbelief. "Really?"

Optimus smiled and nodded. "You have almost fully recovered and I am sure you would greatly appreciate them being gone."

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," Darkstorm chuckled before grinning, "Thank you so much, Optimus. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You are most welcome, Darkstorm."

As if on cue, Ratchet walked out of his quarters, optics still bleary from recharge. "Good morning, Optimus."

"Good morning, old friend. I believe it is time for that procedure today."

"Procedure? What-? . ." All traces of recharge left Ratchet's optics as he realized what Optimus meant, "Wait, you mean-?"

Optimus nodded, another smile tugging on his facial plating. "I believe Darkstorm is ready to finally rid herself of those insignias, don't you agree?"

Ratchet stared at Optimus, a secret look passing between them, before nodding. "Of course."

Darkstorm smiled as the other Autobots filed into the main room. _"Morning, Darkstorm!" _Bumblebee greeted happily.

"Good morning, Bumblebee! You won't be able to guess what's happening today," Darkstorm grinned, seeing Bumblebee's puzzled expression, and finally told him, "I'm getting my insignias removed!"

"_Really?" _Bumblebee asked.

Darkstorm smiled and excitedly nodded. "Really!"

Bumblebee whirred excitedly and embraced his friend. "_That's wonderful news!"_

"Hey, break it up there you two. It hasn't happened yet," Bulkhead chuckled. Arcee simply stared at the former Decepticon, her gaze measured and formal.

Ratchet smiled slightly as he gathered his tools. "Darkstorm?" he asked, gesturing Darkstorm to sit down on the medical berth. Darkstorm immediately complied. "Now, this isn't exactly a painless process. I will try to dull the pain around your wings, but usually insignias are welded deeply into one's armor. It will be hard for you to deal with at first, do you still want to continue?"

"Of course. I'm used to pain. . .as long as it removes them, then I am all for it," Darkstorm smiled. Ratchet nodded and injected anesthetic into her wings. Darkstorm felt slightly uncomfortable but she easily brushed those feelings aside. The medic then grabbed a rotary grinder, activated it and placed it first on Darkstorm's chassis.

Darkstorm grimaced as the first layer of the insignia was removed, but bit her glossa hard to prevent herself from saying any word. The medic glanced at her, assessing her condition, before moving onto her wings. Thanks to the anesthetic, Darkstorm didn't nearly feel as much pain as she would without them but she still felt quite a bit. She clenched one of servos as she fought to remain still.

Bumblebee saw his friend's discomfort and placed a servo over her clenched one. Darkstorm smiled gratefully at him as the medic's process continued. Soon, any trace of the pit-spawned insignias were removed from her frame and all that was left was silver and black metal.

"Now Darkstorm, your Decepticon insignias have been removed. You are now neutral. . .however, I do have an offer. Do you wish to continue and join the Autobot cause?" Optimus asked once Ratchet was finished.

Darkstorm debated within herself. Remaining neutral was something she wanted. Something that had been taken away from her. But the Autobots were different. They fought to protect this planet and the humans within it. They were the ones who truly fought for peace.

Darkstorm gazed at each Autobot. She could start over. . .be able to make a difference and to save lives instead of needlessly taking them. After all, her brother did tell her once that neutrals only died anyway. . .

"Optimus. . .I am honored by your offer and I am thankful that you trust me. My answer is yes. I wish to join the Autobot cause," Darkstorm answered.

Ratchet then solemnly picked up a delicate, long instrument. He activated it and a red laser came out of the tip. Carefully, the medic etched the Autobot's own insignia on her chassis, the smoldering laser cutting through her armor. Darkstorm hissed and squeezed Bumblebee's servo. After that, Ratchet put away the instruments, not wanting to cause her more pain by etching insignias into her sensitive wings.

"It is done," he announced.

Darkstorm smiled peacefully, placing a servo over the freshly etched Autobot insignia. "Optimus. . .I can't thank you enough."

"Looks like you're on of us now, kid. A true Autobot," Bulkhead said.

"A true Autobot. . .I like the sound of that," Darkstorm grinned.

Arcee hesitantly came over to her before finally saying, "Welcome to the team."

"Thank you, Arcee," Darkstorm smiled.

Bumblebee checked his internal clock suddenly, noticing that it was about time for the children to get out of school. "_Well, I'd better pick up Raf from school."_

"Ratchet, do you think it would be okay if I went with them?" Darkstorm asked, choosing to have the medic's blessing.

"I doubt that you will be able to maintain discreetness with your vehicular mode hovering over the school. Jets in a populated area are not a common sight to see," Ratchet said.

"_Darkstorm could use a holoform, just like Arcee when Jack isn't with her," _Bumblebee suggested. Of course. Darkstorm had not even thought about that. The same technology that allows Cybertronians to scan vehicle modes could easily be used to scan a human.

"I don't know. . .Darkstorm would have to require one first."

"Which I can easily do. I can quickly fly over to a more deserted part of Jasper, scan a human femme, and then be on my way. It'll be easy. Besides, I'd rather not spend most of my life cooped up in here, Ratchet," Darkstorm pleaded.

"You have regular flights!" Ratchet countered.

"True, but the rest of the time I've been in here. . . and me being outside the base would allow me to better understand the humans. I will be discreet in my holoform and learn how to further blend in on this planet at the same time."

Optimus thought about this before saying, "Darkstorm does have a point, Ratchet. It would not hurt for her to learn more about the humans so she can blend in more easily on this planet."

"Alright," Ratchet admitted grudgingly, "But absolutely no blowing your cover!"

"Yes, sir!" Darkstorm grinned and saluted, immediately flying outside in search of a proper holoform.

"The kid sure is something, 'Bee," Bulkhead chuckled.

"_She sure is," _Bumblebee agreed.

Arcee shook her helm before transforming. "Are you two coming or what?" she called. Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately transformed into their alt modes and drove towards the Jasper High School.

**_Jasper, Nevada_**

Bumblebee paused, hearing someone comm him. "_Hello?"_

"Hey, Bumblebee! It's me, Darkstorm. I'm a mile or so from your location and I successfully received my holoform," Darkstorm paused before adding sheepishly, "And I kinda forgot that humans don't have wings."

"_I'll be right there," _Bumblebee laughed before ending the transmission.

Bumblebee drove along the sparsely populated outskirts of town before a femme waved to him. Bumblebee immediately stopped as the femme came towards him. Darkstorm had chosen a young femme, around seventeen years of age, with wavy brunette hair dressed in purple and black, similar to Darkstorm's armor. The holoform however, had red eyes, much to Darkstorm's dismay.

Darkstorm walked over to Bumblebee's alt mode as he opened the door. Darkstorm stared at him confusedly. "_You're supposed to get in," _Bumblebee said. Darkstorm looked at the interior of the yellow and black camaro nervously before gingerly getting inside, looking uncomfortable using the strange alien body.

"_And you might want to wear some sunglasses. Humans don't have red optics," _Bumblebee said.

Darkstorm placed a servo near one of her optics self-consciously. She wished that they were still the bright blue of her youth. "You use these holoforms often?"

_"Tinted windows. The humans can't see that there's no driver so there's no need," _Bumblebee replied, driving down the desert road.

"Ah, I see," Darkstorm nodded before fidgeting in her seat, "You know, this feels sorta weird. I mean, me being inside you and everything. . ."

Bumblebee made a sound akin to that of choking. "_What?_"

Darkstorm's pale complexion became stained red. "Not like that. I mean, my holoform being inside your alt mode. . .I-I mean. ." Darkstorm placed a servo on her facial plating, er face. Yes, that is what humans called it. A face. "I talk far too much."

"_It's alright. I don't think you talk far too much at all. . ._"

Darkstorm smiled and raised an optic- eyebrow. Darkstorm corrected herself scanning the human's memory banks for the correct terms. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"_Pfft, I wouldn't do that_," Bumblebee replied jokingly.

Darkstorm rolled her eyes. "How do I put up with you?"

_"Because you can't live without me?" _Bumblebee countered.

"Maybe, but I thought it was the over way around, 'Bee," Darkstorm grinned, trying to push the memories of her nightmares away. Megatron was offline. He would never be able to hurt her or anyone else again.

Finally, Darkstorm and Bumblebee arrived at the school and Darkstorm stumbled out of Bumblebee's vehicle mode thankfully. Darkstorm's o- eyes searched the campus before spotting the trio, Miko and Jack already going over to their guardians. Darkstorm walked over to Raf and smiled. "Hello, Raf."

Raf looked at Darkstorm, trying to decipher who she was. "Do I know you?"

"Come on. You haven't forgotten me already, have you?" Darkstorm asked.

Raf stared at the girl's dark attire and red eyes before it dawned on him. "Darkstorm?"

Darkstorm nodded. "I wanted to get out of the base and Bumblebee suggested I use a holoform since a jet flying over your school would be too "indiscreet", Ratchet said. So. . .here I am."

"Sorry. . .I'm just not used to seeing you this way," Raf admitted, studying her curiously.

"To tell you the truth, neither am I. It'll take a while for me to get used to this. . .I miss having my wings, but I would not want to blow the team's cover so I suppose I'll have to deal with it," Darkstorm smiled and shrugged before adding, "Now come on. We wouldn't want to keep Bumblebee waiting."

Raf nodded and walked over with Darkstorm into the car, her choosing to sit in the back seat with the youngling. She then mentally began to pilot her alt mode back to the base, not wanting to leave herself in the desert overnight.

"_Hey, Raf! How was school?" _

"It was fine, 'Bee. I managed to get an A on that math test," Raf said.

"_Really? The one that you spent nearly all week studying for? That's great!"_

"Yeah, I'm sure my mom will be happy too," Raf smiled proudly, "How was your day?"

"_It was good, Raf. Darkstorm finally got her Autobot insignia," _Bumblebee replied.

The youngling turned to Darkstorm. "That's wonderful, Darkstorm!"

"Indeed. It is such a relief to know that any traces of my past are gone. . .though I still can't believe Optimus trusted me that much," Darkstorm smiled and nodded in agreement.

_"He is a good judge of character," _Bumblebee said.

"Well, he is a Prime, after all," Raf added before having an idea, "Hey, Bumblebee. Why don't we have a race to celebrate? I'm sure Ratchet won't mind."

"A race? But I am not currently in my vehicular mode," Darkstorm asked confusedly.

_"When me and Raf have a race, we usually don't race anyone. I just drive really fast," _Bumblebee explained.

"Drive really fast? Well. . .I suppose that will be alright." Bumblebee snaked a seatbelt around both Raf and Darkstorm.

"_Ready?"_

"Ready," Raf answered excitedly.

"Re-" Darkstorm was cut off as Bumblebee zoomed forward suddenly, his speed increasing by the second. The scout then began to perform many elaborate turns, twisting around the dirt road. Raf grinned and raised his hands and Darkstorm followed suit, cheering Bumblebee on.

The wild ride reminded her of how she would sometimes fly. Perhaps Raf would enjoy that one day. . .

Unfortunately, it had to come to an end and Raf and Darkstorm stumbled out, Darkstorm deactivating her holoform. The Seeker walked into the base, seeing that Bulkhead and Arcee had already arrived.

"So it's true? You're an Autobot now?" Miko asked Darkstorm.

"Yes, thank Primus," Darkstorm replied, smiling softly.

"What took you so long in getting here?" Arcee added suspiciously.

_"Me and Raf decided to have a little race to celebrate," _Bumblebee explained.

Miko looked to Raf questioningly. "He said that we decided to have a little race to celebrate," Raf said.

"Oh really?" Miko smirked, "And I take it Darkstorm really enjoyed it, huh?"

"It was something different, that's for sure. However, I did enjoy myself," Darkstorm said, raising an optic ridge at Miko's mischievous look.

"Prime!" Darkstorm jumped slightly and looked at the incoming transmission to see a very irate human.

Optimus vented and turned to the screen. "Yes, Agent Fowler? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there's a problem. Some 'Cons just tried to shoot down my plane!"

"Again?" Miko asked. Bulkhead moved forward and tried to keep her out of sight so as not to aggravate the human more.

Agent Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose, choosing to ignore the girl. "I was transporting a Dingus to a military base nearby-"

"A Dingus?" Arcee questioned.

"A Dynamic Nuclear Generation System," Agent Fowler answered.

"Why would Starscream bother with such a device?" Ratchet mused.

"I do not know. Still, if there is a reason the new leader of the Decepticons is after this device it cannot be for good intentions. We will help you transport this device to the military base, Agent Fowler. We shall meet with you at your current location," Optimus said, quickly turning off the transmission.

"You all know him?" Darkstorm asked.

"Special Agent William Fowler is our designated liaison from the human government. His job is to report to his superiors about our activities here on Earth while occasionally aiding us in our pursuits," Optimus said.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered before turning to Darkstorm, "All of us."

Darkstorm smiled and went with the rest of the team through the ground bridge.

**_Later. . ._**

Special Agent Fowler was standing there waiting by his grounded plane. Optimus pulled up next to him, a trailer attached to his vehicle mode. With the aide of Bulkhead and Bumblebee, the Dingus was placed in the trailer.

Agent Fowler stepped inside Optimus' vehicle mode. The other Autobots followed close behind acting as escorts while Darkstorm took to the skies, scanning the ground for any signs of danger.

"Ah-ah, no need, Agent Fowler. I will handle the driving," Optimus interjected, sensing Agent Fowler place his hands on the steering wheel.

"It's going to be a long trip. . ." Agent Fowler sighed before asking, "How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sound kinda guy."

It seemed that Optimus did not deem that question worthy of an answer. A few minutes of silent driving past between the two before an old, worn pick-up truck passed in front of Optimus. The driver was slow and slightly impeded his progress, though the mech did not mind. He learned to have patience long ago.

"Move it, Grandma!" Agent Fowler yelled, irritatedly honking the horn.

Optimus vented sharply before asking, "Agent Fowler. Is that really necessary?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of them 'textbook drivers'," Agent Fowler said.

"Optimus, an unknown aerial vehicle is closing in on us," Darkstorm commed in, observing a strange black motorcycle tailing her.

"That's it! That's him! The Decepticon that tried to shoot me down," Agent Fowler pointed to the helicopter in question, "Who was he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?!"

"Take a look at your rear views," Bulkhead advised. Agent Fowler complied and looked out Optimus' window, seeing two green and black cars closing in on Bulkhead. "I'm feeling a big constricted without my fists here, boss."

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary," Optimus ordered.

"A whole team of 'Cons!" Agent Fowler watched as more suspicious looking vehicles crept closer and closer to Optimus.

"What? I'm not picking up anything," Ratchet said, staring intently at the computer for any Decepticon life signals. "They must be using some sort of cloaking technology."

One of the enemy vehicles swerved in front of Optimus while Bumblebee tried to divert their attention. The vehicle simply swerved away, successfully avoiding the scout, and moved closer to the Prime. A man dressed in black clothing with a face mask stuck his head outside the open window with a gun drawn.

"Well, I'll be dipped!" Agent Fowler exclaimed in surprise.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human," Optimus commed back to Ratchet at the base.

"Human?" Raf and Jack both asked simultaneously, turning to each other in disbelief.

"Oh, please. Humans picking on our bots? They're road kill!" Miko said with a smirk.

"Use only non-lethal force, Autobots. We are here to protect the humans," Optimus ordered the rest of his team.

Bumblebee swerved beside one of the enemy green and black sports cars, gradually pushing them left until their car tumbled off the road. Rolling several times, it eventually stopped and lay there, completely flipped over. Meanwhile, another one of the enemy vehicles moved closer to the Prime and another masked human left the vehicle. Carefully, he climbed onto Optimus' trailer and tried to sever it from him. The Prime swerved right, knocking the car off balance.

Agent Fowler stepped outside once he saw that the man was still there. The military agent grabbed the masked villain.

"Who are you? And who do work for?" Agent Fowler interrogated. The man skillfully struck the agent and maneuvered himself out of his grasp before jumping onto another sports car.

Concurrently, Darkstorm twisted and turned, trying to avoid machine gun fire from the enemy helicopter.

Humans? Why are they attacking us if we are trying to protect their planet? Or perhaps they were simply caught in the middle of a human on human conflict? Darkstorm pondered these questions while avoiding the enemy's missiles. She hissed in pain however as one of them caught one of her wings, causing her to lose her balance.

"Greetings, gentleman," Darkstorm paused as an unfamiliar voice spoke through her primary radio system, "You may be wondering why we are following this convoy. Well, I'll start by introducing myself. I am Silas, leader of MECH, and we desperately need that dingus that you are carrying. . .Hand it over, and we shall cease the attack immediately."

"Not a chance," Fowler angrily replied through Optimus' radio, "The dingus belongs to the US military and we intend to keep it out of your hands."

"Very well. . .I suppose we shall have to do this the hard way then," Silas said, ending the communication.

Almost immediately, an enemy vehicle pulled behind Optimus and several MECH soldiers stepped outside. With their guns, they managed to blow open Optimus' trailer. Arcee, seeing that their mission was in danger of failing, swerved over to the sports car and hit it squarely on the side, causing it too to flip over.

"Just a little further, Optimus," Ratchet commed, "You are nearing the rendezvous point now."

All of the Autobots sped up upon seeing a tunnel in the side of the mountain. They all went inside, everyone save for Darkstorm. She was a Seeker and it was a known fact that Seekers had a high phobia of being underground. She soared on overhead, trying to lose the helicopter housing the human known as Silas, while Bulkhead sealed off the beginning of the tunnel.

Darkstorm cried out as another missile ravaged her armor. She descended upwards, hoping that the helicopter would not be able to follow her at such a high altitude. She was right. The helicopter soon lost interest in her and instead followed the tunnel to try to find another opening.

Darkstorm chose to remain at her high altitude to avoid receiving another hit, but still kept a close optic on her team's progress.

"Scrap!" Darkstorm exclaimed, seeing a whole squadron of Vehicons at the other end of the tunnel as well as MECH.

The grounded Autobots, once out of the tunnel, swerved around the road, successfully not getting hit until one of the Vehicons' lucky aim managed to sever the already damaged trailer from Optimus, it exploding near the tunnel's exit.

"Agent Fowler, I fear we may have to leave our alt modes in order to survive," Optimus said, veering away from the main line of fire. He opened his door, allowing the military agent to get out so he would not be harmed. Seeing that his human ally was safe, Optimus and the other Autobots transformed and began to battle the Vehicons. Darkstorm likewise landed and transformed, all within view of the MECH helicopter.

"So those rumors of living technology are true. . ." Silas mused, watching the ongoing fight.

Ratchet, in the meantime, monitored the computer for enemy activity. Hundreds of Decepticon life signals surrounded the Autobots while the enemy helicopter discreetly entered the tunnel. "What are they doing now?" Ratchet asked until he closed in on the area, seeing the dingus aboard a stray train.

"Oh no. . ." Raf whispered.

"Ratchet, if we don't do something MECH will get that weapon," Jack said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ratchet replied irritatedly.

"Well, since the 'Bots are busy fighting the 'Cons. . .why don't you just bridge us to the train?" Miko suggested.

"You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at ninety miles per hour? I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong- mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!" Ratchet ranted, "Well, maybe not the last one."

"Well, we have to do something! We can't just let them go it alone!" Miko insisted.

"And. . .I can always help you with the groundbridge coordinates, Ratchet. I'll make sure we go there in one piece," Raf hesitantly chimed in.

Ratchet dwelt upon this before venting. "Alright. . .I suppose you are right."

Raf immediately went to work, taking out his laptop and aiding Ratchet in pinpointing the exact coordinates. Once that was finished, the three kids went through the groundbridge, eventually landing on top of the moving train. They all stumbled at first but soon regained their balance and looked for the carriage where the dingus was located.

"There! I think I see it, you guys!" Jack pointed to a car to the left of them.

The three of them held onto each other for balance and moved towards the car in question, stopping however when they saw Silas' helicopter close in on the train. They frantically ran off of the top of the train and hopped into the train car. Miko and Jack searched around the car for weapons while Raf got out his laptop and hacked into the train's navigations, turning it onto a different track.

Miko and Jack looked towards the youngest as they heard static. They looked over and saw that his computer had shorted out due to a counter-hack courtesy of a MECH agent.

Raf threw the computer down as it shorted out, sparks flying across the carpet. "That's definitely not good. . ."

The trio jumped as they heard footsteps on the roof and then a rotary saw cutting through the roof of the car. Miko and Jack pushed Raf behind them, armed with only an axe and a fire extinguisher.

"Back off!" Miko bravely said, waving the axe at the MECH soldiers on the roof. She quickly dropped her weapon however upon seeing the various machine guns now focusing on her and Jack.

All hope seemed to be lost. . .until. . .

Optimus could be seen running towards the train.

"Men, retreat," Silas ordered, realizing they were outnumbered. All of the MECH soldiers quickly filed into the helicopter and flew away, but not before firing a missile at the train tracks ahead of the train.

Optimus' optics widened as he saw the train where the children dangerously closing in on the broken tracks.

Running with whatever strength he had left, Optimus reached the beginning of the train and placed all his weight against it. This struggle continued for several minutes until the train began to slow down. Eventually, it stopped altogether, the kids and the dingus saved.

"Optimus, are the children safe?" Ratchet commed.

"Yes, the children are safe. But I fear a new player has entered the game. . ."

**_A/N: _****Hello, once again! Another chapter with cute Darkstorm and Bumblebee moments and plenty of action from your fav 'Bots. . .and now MECH has entered the game! *cue dramatic music* Well, I'll either update this again this weekend or y'all will have to wait until next week because I have tons of school work to do. That and I can probably write a lot more over Spring break. And Beast Hunters is on tonight so. . . yeah ^.^ We'll all be watching together in spirit. **

**"And we know that God causes all things to work together for good to those who love God, to those who are called according to His purpose" - Romans 8:28**

**A big thank you also to all my faithful reviewers and any new people who have favorited or followed my story. Thank you so much! And I hope I can hear more from you.**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	7. Chapter 7

_Darkstorm walked along the streets of Kaon, her brother by her side. It was just like how it used to be. Skybreak was cracking joke after joke, trying to make his solemn sister smile. And Darkstorm was trying to set her worries aside, to try to enjoy the time she had with her brother while she could. Megatronus had been getting more and more demanding as of late. . ._

"_And then I said to him: I'm sorry but I could have sworn you were a femme. Those high heels really threw me off," Skybreak joked, jabbing at his meeting of Starscream when Megatronus and he went to Iacon earlier that day. _

_Darkstorm brought herself to expel a humorless chuckle. "That's a good one, Sky."_

_Skybreak stopped mid-step almost immediately and turned to study his sister. "Are you sure you're alright, 'Storm? You don't seem like yourself."_

_Well, maybe if you weren't following that tyrant around all day then I would not be as worried, Darkstorm fought hard not to say. "I am fine. I am simply. . .not feeling very well today."_

_In a way, Darkstorm did not lie. Every time she thought about her brother going to and fro at Megatronus' beck and call, her tanks churned. He inspired many, yes, Darkstorm could not disagree. He was also a talented orator and he was able to relate to the common mechs and femmes here in Kaon, he himself being in the gladiatorial pits most of his life, but he lacked many qualities that true leaders should have: kindness, humility, and empathy. _

"_Storm, I know when you aren't telling me something. We're siblings, for Primus' sake. Now please. . .tell me what's wrong?" Skybreak's blue optics searched hers pleadingly. _

_Darkstorm vented shakily before replying, "I just don't want to lose you, Sky. . .If you continue to follow this path, you will only find pain and destruction."_

"_This again? Sis, I'm a grown mech now. I don't need you to look after me anymore. Besides, I'm the eldest. I should be taking be taking care of you."_

"_Skybreak, please. . .abandon this madness," Darkstorm pleaded, stopping her brother with an outstretched servo as he tried to walk away. _

"_Darkstorm, I thought you said you trusted me. I know what I'm doing. I don't need you to protect me! Besides, if you hate Megatronus so much, then why are you joining him along with me?!" Skybreak whipped around and asked irritatedly. _

_Darkstorm opened her mouth, about to say something before Skybreak interrupted. "To protect me. Because I know, I'm an irresponsible youngling who can't do anything right." Skybreak walked away frustratedly, most likely going to converse more with his new leader. _

_Darkstorm watched him leave as he soon blended into the busy crowd. She vented and looked downwards. "I will always protect you, brother. I would follow you to the Pit and back, you know that," she whispered. _

"_But you didn't protect him, did you?" Megatron asked. Darkstorm's guard rose as she saw the streets of Kaon disappear, any memories of her brother along with it. _

"_I tried. . .Primus knows I tried," Darkstorm vented, "Even when he joined your armada, I followed him to make sure his brashness did not get him offlined. I protected him on the battlefield. . .and when I was a medic, I still took care of him. . .but-"_

"_But?" Megatron smirked. _

"_But that fateful day on Vorain. . .it was just another routine energon search. I didn't expect things to go that far. . ." Darkstorm swallowed, painful memories resurfacing, "but a lone team of Autobots was there, firing at us. I am sure they did not mean to set fire to the energon reserves. . .killing needlessly isn't the Autobot way."_

"_You would think that, wouldn't you? Or does it surprise you that the Autobots are not as righteous as they seem?" Megatron asked. _

"_No! The Autobots stand for justice and peace, everything you seem to be against. My brother will not have died in vain! I will end this war and make sure that your vile deeds are only spoken of as myth," Darkstorm spat. _

_Megatron grinned. "Let us see what my associates think about that. . ."_

_Darkstorm's optics widened in horror as two mechs limped over to stand beside Megatron, energon still dripping from their various mesh wounds. _

"_I die and you go off to join the Autobots? You stupid femme," Skybreak said coldly. _

"_Sky. . .please. . .I tried the best I could to protect you, but you wouldn't listen to reason! Can you not see? This war has only brought death and suffering to both sides!"_

"_And what were the Autobots feeling when they offlined me, I wonder? I would say triumph. They were silently gloating over their victory and they still are now. You are foolishly blinded if you think otherwise," Skyquake added in._

"_No! Optimus tried to save you Skyquake, but you would not listen. You wanted to fight under Megatron's rule. . .Bumblebee and Optimus were only trying to protect themselves and the humans. They-" Darkstorm insisted. _

"_Oh, I get it. You care about the humans more than me," Skybreak said bitterly. _

_Darkstorm looked at Skybreak in disbelief, unbelieving that he would say such a thing. "Sky, I love you. I always have and I always will, no matter what you do. All that I have ever done has been out of love for you. You will always have a special place in my spark," Darkstorm whispered softly, "But I will not condone the slaughter of innocents. I will not allow Megatron to terrorize and destroy another planet like Cybertron, our home. . ."_

"_The Autobots destroyed our home. They never cared about saving it," Skyquake hissed. _

"_That's not true. . ." Darkstorm shook her helm._

"_And look, you even got their pit-spawned insignia engraved on your frame!" Skybreak pointed angrily to the Autobot insignia on her chassis. _

"_Brother-" Darkstorm flinched and turned towards Skybreak. _

"_I am ashamed to be called your brother!" he spat. _

_Darkstorm flinched once more, coolant filling her optics. "Skybreak, I have only ever loved you. . .Why can't you see that I am only trying to do what is right?"_

"_What is right," Megatron laughed mockingly, "Behold, Skybreak. I always knew your sister would abandon us. . .and she has. You do realize that being a traitor is a capital offense, do you not?"_

_Skybreak nodded solemnly. "I realize that."_

_Megatron activated his fusion cannon, placing it directly on Darkstorm's forehelm. She turned and stared at him pleadingly. "Brother. Will you not help me?" _

"_My duty lies to Lord Megatron now, not you," Skybreak answered, turning away. _

"_You see, Darkstorm? You are forever alone. You think you have made the right choices but even your brother's spirit cannot even bear to look at you. . .Let me see if I can put an end to your misery," Megatron grinned, activating the fusion cannon and firing. _

Darkstorm shot up from her berth, now in a private room since she needed no more medical attention. She glanced around her quarters frantically before curling up into a ball, her wings elevated like a frightened feline. Her frame shuddered violently as she saw hidden enemies in nearly every darkened corner.

"Slag," she whispered, bringing a clenched servo down on the berth. Coolant streamed down her cheeks as she remembered last night's events. She knew it was just a dream, but it terrified her all the same.

Maybe. . .this was only temporary. Some minor form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It would all go away eventually. . .But oh, how she wished there was something Ratchet could give her to make these night terrors go away. .

The medic part of her tried to explain away her fears as her spark rate stabilized. She yelled slightly and jumped as she heard someone knock on the door to her quarters.

"_Storm, it's just me," _a voice from outside soothed. Darkstorm recognized the voice and stood up slowly, wiping the remaining drips of coolant off of her facial plating before opening the door.

Bumblebee took in her current state and was silent for a moment before asking her sympathetically, "_Another nightmare?"_

Darkstorm nodded silently, not having the spark to lie to her friend. "Yes. . .only this time my brother was there," she whispered hoarsely.

Bumblebee suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a hug which Darkstorm quickly returned, her optics threatening to fill with coolant once more. "I don't think I can take much more of this, 'Bee. . ." she whimpered.

"_Shh. It's alright, Darkstorm. You're here and you're safe now," _Bumblebee said comfortingly.

"H-he said that he was ashamed to be called my brother," Darkstorm's breath hitched as she began to cry. "That I was disgracing his memory. . . .I only wanted to protect him, 'Bee. But in the end, I failed."

"_Storm, you are only one femme. You did the best you could. . . You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."_

"But how can I? These nightmares are constant reminders of my mistakes and I can't take it anymore!" Darkstorm grip tightened on the scout as she began to sob.

"_Darkstorm, you are above what you have done. Whatever mistakes you have made. . .that doesn't change how I see you. It doesn't change how anyone here sees you. Any bot would be lucky to have a sister like you. . .Don't let your nightmares tell you otherwise." _Darkstorm could not bring herself to say anything more but simply stood there with the young scout in the hallway, her frame wracked with sobbing as Bumblebee stroked her wings soothingly.

Darkstorm shakily vented and eventually pulled away from her friend, smiling hesitantly. "Thank you, 'Bee. I don't deserve to have a friend like you."

"_You deserve that and much more, 'Storm," _Bumblebee replied gently.

Darkstorm smiled a bit wider, servos flitting together awkwardly. "I umm. . . hope I did not awaken you from recharge."

"_My room's right next to yours so you did, but it's okay. I needed to wake up sooner or later anyway," _Bumblebee replied just as awkwardly.

"I see. . ." Darkstorm said, her gaze resting anywhere but the mech in front of her.

A bot cleared his throat behind them and both Darkstorm and Bumblebee turned around, seeing Optimus behind them.

"I-I'm sorry, Optimus. Did I wake you from recharge?" Darkstorm asked, surprised to see the Autobot leader there.

"No, Darkstorm. I usually awaken around this time, but thank you for your concern," Optimus smiled knowingly, studying the two young bots, "Well, I suppose I shall monitor the base's computer for any news. Good morning, you two."

Optimus walked down the hallway as Darkstorm and Bumblebee looked at each other, only to avert their gazes once their optics met, their cooling fans activating.

_**Later. . . **_

"Okay, explain this to me again. Humans hide these 'easter eggs' just so they can go out and find them again?" Arcee asked her charge.

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged.

His guardian looked at him in confusion before shaking her helm. "Human holidays are so odd. . ."

"Still, Jack. It was nice of your cr- mother to invite us to your dwelling for Easter," Darkstorm said, correcting herself from using yet another Cybertronian term when describing the humans.

"Just remember, she doesn't know that you're a bunch of alien robots so try to keep a low profile," Jack warned, shaking his head as he imagined his mother's reaction to them.

"Optimus, do I truly have to go? Someone should stay behind at the base to make sure there is not a Decepticon attack," Ratchet subtly complained.

In response to this, the leader of the Autobots innocently handed the resident medic a data pad, linked to the main computer's alert system. Ratchet stared at Optimus in disbelief before venting, "Fine, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Darkstorm giggled at the medic's grumpy demeanor and projected her holoform, making sure this time to put on sunglasses that Miko had graciously provided. She carefully stepped inside Bumblebee's interior, Raf, Jack, and Arcee joining them. Likewise, Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead projected their holoforms, soon getting into Bulkhead's alt mode along with Miko to begin their journey to the nearby town.

Darkstorm sat in the front along with Bumblebee, studying her friend's holoform. He had chosen an eighteen year old male with blonde hair and blue eyes, his clothing being black and yellow. He wore a high collared jacket which housed a hidden vocal modulator, allowing him to speak to Raf and the other bots.

Bumblebee turned to Darkstorm, sensing her staring. She blushed and turned away, suddenly becoming interested in the desert landscape outside.

Arcee's holoform, a beautiful yet strong-looking young woman with long, straight black hair and blue eyes, raised an eyebrow at the two. Raf then turned to stare at Jack questioningly but he simply shrugged.

"Er. . .Jack, why don't you tell us more about this Easter holiday?" Darkstorm managed to say, successfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure. . .Well, besides the Easter egg hunts it is about celebrating the resurrection of God's son from the dead."

Darkstorm turned around in her seat, curiously wanting to find out more. She was not aware that Primus had a son. She could also see Bumblebee intently listening, though still keeping his eyes on the road. "He was crucified by the Romans and He was buried for three days, but then He rose from the dead and that's why we celebrate Easter."

"And God's son? Why did these Romans kill him?" Arcee asked, becoming intrigued as well.

"They didn't agree with His teachings. He was trying to preach the Good News so people could be saved, but the religious leaders delivered Him up to be crucified. He died for our sins so we could be forgiven and then rose again to join His Father in heaven. . .At least, that's what my mother always told me," Raf added.

Darkstorm dwelt upon this. She was always taught on Cybertron that Primus watched his children from afar, granting rest when one of them should offline by allowing them to join the Allspark. But this human Primus had a son. . .and willingly allowed him to die just so other's wrongdoings could be forgiven and they could be saved?

Darkstorm shook her head in astonishment. Remarkable. . .Primus' son must have been a truly selfless human.

Finally, it seemed they had arrived at Jack's house. All of them filed out of Bumblebee's vehicular mode and stood near the other members of the team. Bulkhead had chosen a muscular man with a military buzz cut, decked out in green; Optimus a gentle yet also strongly built man with brown hair and kind blue eyes; and Ratchet a middle-aged man wearing red and white much like his paint job.

Jack knocked on the door softly and a female human opened it, staring at all her visitors. "Wow, Jack. You didn't tell me there were going to be this many."

"We hope it is not too much trouble, Ms. Darby," Optimus said politely.

"Oh, it's fine. I just didn't realize Jack would be bringing this many of his friends," Jack's mother smiled kindly, "Come on in."

The team all stepped inside and Ms. Darby closed the door behind them, studying them once more. "And you all know my son from. . .?"

"From work," Jack interjected, "Arc- Amy, Brian, and Dawn are friends of mine from work and. . .umm. . ."

"And Bane, Randy, and-" Miko looked towards Optimus hopefully, not being able to come up with a name beginning with an "o".

"Orion," Optimus smiled. Darkstorm's eyes lit up in recognition as well as the other Autobots. Optimus' name before he became a Prime was Orion, Orion Pax.

"Yeah, Orion. Orion is their father and Bane and Randy are their uncles. . .who they also wanted to invite," Miko finished, grinning innocently and hoping that Jack's mom would believe their story.

She looked suspicious for a few moments before silently giving in. "Well. . .it is nice to meet all of you," she smiled, "Would anyone like to help me hide the eggs?"

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee immediately volunteered, dragging Ratchet along with them. The children all silently laughed upon seeing his exasperated expression. Ms. Darby raised an eyebrow but said nothing and went out to the backyard to hide the eggs along with them.

"Poor Ratchet," Darkstorm giggled.

"Well, maybe if he got out more, he wouldn't be so grumpy," Miko muttered causing the others to burst out laughing once more.

"I am certain he will come around one day," Darkstorm smiled before asking Jack, "So, Jack. . .what do we do with the eggs once we have collected them?"

"They're usually filled with things like candy, so you eat some of it, I guess."

"Candy?" Darkstorm asked curiously.

"_It's a really sweet human food. It actually tastes pretty good," _Bumblebee explained, communicating through his vocal modulator.

"Hmm. . ." Darkstorm mused.

Jack's mother came back into the house once more. "Alright, we finally hid all of them. Go for it!"

Miko and Raf excitedly ran outside, Jack choosing instead to walk, most likely thinking he was too old for such an activity. Darkstorm looked towards Bumblebee who simply smiled and shrugged. They both walked outside together and began to search for eggs in the backyard along with the others.

Darkstorm's eyes scanned the landscape before detecting a variant of color that stood out from the green of the plant life. Darkstorm looked around cautiously, seeing if anyone had noticed her discovery. Knowing that the coast was clear, she stood up on the tips of her toes and reached upward to try to get the neon pink easter egg laying on an upper branch of the tree.

She gasped as a hand came out of her peripheral vision and snatched the egg for himself before she could reach it. She turned around to see the smug scout.

"Bumbl-" Darkstorm paused, remembering his human name, "Brian! I was here first!" She tried to reach the egg but Bumblebee held it out behind him. Darkstorm struggled to get it but her arms were far too short for the task at hand. Bumblebee's shoulders shook with silent laughter at her struggling.

Darkstorm huffed frustratedly before smirking,"Oh. . .so this is how it is going to be?"

Bumblebee's eyes widened slightly as he stepped back, looking towards her questioningly. Darkstorm grinned and pounced, the scout narrowly escaping her as she landed on the ground with a thud. Bumblebee then began to run away, Darkstorm close behind him.

"Brian, give it back!" she yelled.

Ms. Darby looked at the scene, eyes glistening with mirth. "They must be really close, huh?" she asked the others.

"So it would seem," Optimus smiled.

A few minutes passed as the chase went on; Bumblebee always seemed to expertly dodge Darkstorm's attempts at catching him. She panted as she began to slow down.

Primus, the scout was fast, Darkstorm thought as she wiped sweat off of her forehead.

She was almost about to give up before she had an idea. With a grin plastered across her face, she ran behind a bush and crouched down low, hoping the lush vegetation would hide her form from his view.

Much to her delight, the young scout did not even notice where she had gone. He stopped running right beside her hiding place, looking around for her location confusedly. Darkstorm smirked and took the opportunity to act. With a triumphant yell, she pounced on the scout, successfully knocking him to the ground. She quickly grabbed the Easter egg and stood up smugly.

Bumblebee silently laughed before stopping short and frantically pulling her down to him. Ratchet looked over, seeing the crisis, and immediately tried to take away Ms. Darby's attention away from the pair.

"Ms. Darby! I heard from your son that you were a medic, is that correct?" Ratchet asked loudly.

"Yes. . .I work as an emergency room nurse here," Ms. Darby answered, a bit startled at his sudden questioning.

"Oh, really?" Ratchet chuckled nervously, "Well, I just moved to town and was wondering if there a was a position open at the hospital."

"Hmm, there might be. Jack didn't tell me that you were involved in the medical field," Ms. Darby said.

"Yes, I've been a doctor for umm. . ." Ratchet paused, trying to remember the correct human unit of time, "Thirty years."

"Really?" Ms. Darby asked curiously, "For that long? Well, I'm sure we would appreciate having such an experienced doctor as yourself with us."

Darkstorm blushed, wondering what had gotten into him. "Bee, what's wrong?" she whispered. The scout gestured to her eyes and Darkstorm gasped, realizing that her sunglasses had fallen off during the struggle. She quickly put them back on, checking to see if Jack's mother had seen anything.

Both Darkstorm and Bumblebee sighed in relief when they saw her attention was diverted elsewhere thanks to Ratchet. Darkstorm helped Bumblebee up and the scout silently thanked her.

"A little bit early for a first date, huh Dawn?" Miko asked teasingly.

Darkstorm had no idea what this "date" event was but she had a fairly good idea what the young girl was hinting at. Darkstorm blushed and looked downwards nervously. "Umm. . .here you go, Raf," Darkstorm stammered, handing the egg to the youngling, "I suppose I'd better go find some more."

Darkstorm walked away from the group and went out to search for more of these "easter eggs". Eventually, all of them had been collected (Darkstorm mainly giving hers to Raf) and Ms. Darby called them all inside for lunch. Team Prime sat down at the table.

"You want to take off those sunglasses, Dawn?" Jack's mother asked.

Darkstorm furiously shook her head, trying to come with an excuse to justify her behavior. "I. . .umm. . .these are medical glasses that I can't take off. . . I have really sensitive eyes."

Ms. Darby, being a nurse, took this explanation in stride and nodded in understanding. Darkstorm internally sighed in relief.

Jack's mother bowed her head and the other humans followed suite. Darkstorm did the same confusedly.

"We thank you, Father, for everything you have blessed us with. Thank you for giving your only Son to die for us and thank you for allowing all of us to be together this day. Please bless this food we are about to eat and allow us to remember the true meaning of Easter. In Jesus' name, Amen."

Jack's mother finished the quick prayer and then began to pass food around the table. Darkstorm looked towards Ratchet questioningly, silently asking if it was safe for her to consume the food since she had next to no experience with this holoform. The resident medic nodded and Darkstorm proceeded, smiling widely once she tasted the human food.

This tasted amazing! Even better than the energon treats she and her brother used to eat when they were younglings, Darkstorm thought.

"Like it, Dawn?" Ms. Darby smiled.

"I love it! It tastes amazing, Ms. Darby!" Darkstorm exclaimed exuberantly, taking another bite of her food.

"You'd think she never had a decent meal," Jack's mother chuckled and commented to the others.

"She. . .usually acts like this when she eats. . ." Raf said, mentally sweatdropping as he saw how much she was eating. "What can I say? She must really like your cooking."

Bulkhead and Miko began to silently laugh at the former Decepticon's behavior, Darkstorm soon joining them, though she did not know why.

This felt nice, she thought as she stared at her teammates. She felt like she belonged. She felt. . . part of a family.

At last, lunch was finished and the afternoon sky was slowly darkening into the night. Darkstorm sighed contently as she stepped outside. She did have to admit, the nights on this planet were too beautiful for mere words to express.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Ms. Darby said, "It was so nice to meet Jack's friends."

"Thank you for inviting us," Optimus said politely, "And it was nice to finally meet you, Ms. Darby. We hope to see you again."

"As do I. Drive home safe, Orion," Ms. Darby smiled. She closed the door, Jack waving goodbye to his guardian. Darkstorm got into Bumblebee (Raf's parents having already picked him up from the party and Arcee choosing to drive alone) and the scout soon drove down the road to the Autobot Base.

"_That was fun, wasn't it 'Storm?" _he asked.

"Human holidays certainly are a bit strange. . ." Darkstorm smiled, "but I enjoyed myself. I would gladly do it again in a sparkbeat." Darkstorm paused before playfully striking Bumblebee's steering wheel, "But no rough housing next time! Jack's mother could have been onto us. I mean, it's not like humans have naturally red eyes!"

"_No promises. . ." _was the scout's sly answer.

"Bumblebee!" Darkstorm yelled, but soon cracked a smile as she heard the scout's contagious laughter.

And for the first time in a long time, she felt content.

**A/N:** **I know it isn't Easter yet but I will be busy the next few days so...yeah. And I figured when it came around every holiday that I'd post a filler chapter to take a break from all the serious action and everything so. . .I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Hahaha. . .Miko and her antics. And poor Darkstorm is getting embarrassed at nearly every turn...**

**But do y'all think I am moving things a bit too fast in this story? Sorry...but I have been having some major doubts about this. I would love everyone's opinion. **

**Well, my April Fool's chapter should be posted soon after this one, so make sure to look for it! :D A big thank you to all my recent reviewers and everyone who has recently favorited or followed my lovely story. *holds out plate* Energon cookies for all of you!**

"**When I think of all this, I fall to my knees and pray to the Father, the Creator of everything in heaven and on earth. I pray that from His glorious, unlimited resources He will empower you with His inner strength through His spirit. Then Christ will make His home in your hearts as you trust in Him. Your roots will grow down into God's love and keep you strong. And may you have the power to understand, as all God's people should, how wide, how long, how high, and how deep His love is. May you experience the love of Christ, though it is too great to understand fully. Then you will be made complete with all the fullness of life and power that comes from God"- Ephesians 3: 14-19**

**Have a Happy Easter and God bless!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Darkstorm stared at the wild femme cautiously. "And you are sure this is acceptable?"

"Duh! It's April Fool's Day so everyone has to prank somebody. And who better to prank than the 'Cons?" Miko countered.

"I don't know about this. . ." Raf said.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Especially when we see their reactions," Miko smirked.

"I am still not sure about this, Miko. Needlessly harassing the Decepticons on this human holiday does not seem like a good idea," Darkstorm said, looking at Raf's screen with trepidation.

"What's the worse that could happen? We send them the virus, Soundwave fixes it in a day or so, and life goes back to normal," Miko said.

If it is tradition. . .

". . .I suppose it could not hurt," Darkstorm admitted hesitantly, giving the youngling the courage to hit the 'send' button.

_**On the Nemesis**_

"_Trollolololololol! Hehehehe. Hehehe. Hehehee. Trollololololololo!" _played on the ship's main computer constantly. Vehicons could be seen running through the hallways, servos trying to prevent the annoying music from entering their audio receptors. Others simply banged their helms against the walls of the warship, their sanity slowly leaving them.

Cries of "Make it stop!" could be heard all across the Nemesis as Soundwave frantically labored over the computer, trying to purge the virus from its system.

At last, the music stopped and a collective sigh of relief sounded through the warship. . .until. . .

"_Da da da da da da da da. Afro circus! Afro circus! Polka dot. Polka dot. Afro! Da da da da da-" _

"Soundwave! Shut down the slagging computer! I don't care what you do, just make it stop!" Starscream yelled, holding his helm painfully in his servos.

_**Skybreak **_

Skybreak soared through the sky, diligently searching the Decepticons' communications in the hopes of hearing about an Autobot attack. If Skybreak could reach the area in time, it was likely that he would be able to find the location of his sister from them. What Skybreak did find on the communications network however, shocked him.

"_You-u-u just got Loki'd! You just got Lo-o-o-oki'd! You just got Loki'd. You just got Loki'd, son. But you are not the only one!" _

"What the frag?!" Skybreak exclaimed, his helm beginning to ache. He quickly turned off his comm link, venting in relief as he heard silence once more.

"What in the name of the Allspark is going on over there?" Skybreak mused to himself. Perhaps the main system had a glitch? Still, that wouldn't explain the annoying human music blaring over the his speakers. . . maybe-

"_This is Sparta! This is Sparta! This is Sparta! This is Sparta-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!"_

Skybreak's comm link activated once more, his irritation boiling over. "Slaggit all!"

_**Autobot Base**_

Darkstorm was on the floor laughing hysterically, Miko and Raf soon joining her as they monitored the Nemesis' activity. Optimus Prime came up to the trio, staring at them suspiciously before looking at the screen. A video could be seen playing non-stop on the Nemesis, switching back and forth from a gladiator-like mech yelling, a cartoon drawing of what the humans called 'troll face', another strangely dressed mech, and Earth animals dancing.

"What is going on in here?" Ratchet demanded, seeing the Nemesis in disarray playing on the computer screen.

"I do not know," for once Optimus was at a loss for words, staring at the screen in disbelief.

"I can't believe they actually did it," Bulkhead chuckled.

"You mean, you knew about this?!" Ratchet asked, turning on the Wrecker.

"Well. . .yeah. It's April Fool's Day. You have to prank someone," Bulkhead said.

Optimus vented sharply, pinching the bridge of his upper facial plating. April Fool's Day. . .the things humans celebrated never ceased to amaze him.

**_A/N: _Well, there you go! My little April Fool's chapter. Thanks again to all the reviewers and new faces who have favorited and followed my story. And the Deus Ex Machina chapter should be posted shortly after this one so...yeah. **

"**I will rejoice greatly in the Lord, my soul will exult in my God; for He has clothed me with garments of salvation, He was wrapped me with a robe of righteousness, as a bride-groom decks himself with a garland, and as a bride adorns herself with her jewels" -Isaiah 61:10**

**Love you and God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Miko, listen. If you fail high school, you can't go to-. . .uh. . .uni. . .kesa. . .colls. .w-wait, what's that word again?" Bulkhead paused in his chastening, Miko having ditched after-school detention.

"Uh, college?" she suggested.

"Yeah, college. Look Miko, before I became a warrior I was a laborer-. . .construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff, and that's it."

"I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk."

Bulkhead placed a servo to his facial plating, starting to become frustrated. "Argh, why would you wanna be like me, when you can be a medic like Ratchet?"

"Bulkhead does have a point, Miko," Darkstorm interjected, "Being a medic is an honorable profession. Besides, you are fortunate to have the ability to be formerly educated. Why not fully use the gifts that have been given to you?"

"But I hate school!" Miko stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "And breaking stuff sounds a lot more fun than being a medic!"

Darkstorm and Ratchet shared a look, both of them shaking their helms at the femme's behavior. She was surely something, that's for sure. . .

Ratchet turned back to his work while Darkstorm decided to return to her normal place next to Bumblebee and his charge. She believed they would be playing a racing game today. No shooting involved, thank Primus.

Ratchet turned to the computer as an energon pulse was detected. "Bulkhead, it seems there is energon pulse that is unguarded. Care for a little scouting expedition?"

"No prob, Ratchet." Bulkhead stepped through the groundbridge, his charge following close behind. Ratchet subtly sighed as a noticeable quiet covered the base.

Darkstorm smiled as the video game started and their cars took off. The screen flashed as they passed through several obstacles, mainly tunnels and safety cones. Darkstorm's face plates furrowed as her vehicle ran into one of the side walls which impeded her progress. She finally righted herself and kept on going though it was much too late. She finished the first lap last and was certain that she would not make up her lost ground.

The screen eventually darkened as the scores were displayed, Bumblebee winning this round.

"_You're getting better at this, 'Storm," _Bumblebee praised.

Darkstorm chuckled at this and raised an optic ridge. "Riiiiight. I can't even last one level without crashing into something."

"Still, you're a fast learner, 'Storm. I bet one of these days you'll be as good as me and 'Bee," Raf encouraged.

Darkstorm smiled at the youngling and delicately ran a sharpened digit through his hair fondly. "Thanks, Raf."

The youngling smiled happily at the gesture and Darkstorm felt her spark melt as warm brown eyes met her red optics. Oh, her love of younglings would be her downfall. . .

The groundbridge activated as Bulkhead and Miko stepped through, the young femme clearly excited about something.

"How did it go?" Darkstorm asked politely.

"It went great! Bulkhead and this other dude had a giant grudge match, but Bulk' totally won! You should've seen him," Miko said.

"Easy there, Miko," Bulkhead chuckled at his charge's enthusiasm.

"And we got this!" Miko showed the others her phone and the picture that was displayed on it: an eerie Greek fresco.

* * *

"An Energon Harvester," Optimus stated, studying the projected picture. "Very dangerous if it were used for the Decepticon cause."

"But how will the Decepticons find it? I mean, Breakdown threw me into the fresco. It's destroyed," Bulkhead reasoned.

"I wouldn't say that," Raf piped in, "There are photos of it online." The youngling opened his laptop and pulled up pictures of the Energon Harvester, "And the real thing is being held in a museum."

"Then we must contact Agent Fowler and get him to evacuate the area. I do not wish for the humans to be caught in the crossfire," Optimus stated.

Ratchet nodded in silent agreement and went to the main computer to try to contact the Special Agent.

"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and will be unavailable until Tuesday," was the message that was heard.

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet grumbled.

Darkstorm fought hard not to giggle. Oh, Ratchet. . .

Optimus vented sharply. "I suppose we shall have to retrieve it ourselves. . ."

"We could help, Optimus," Miko suggested, "I mean, you don't want to break your cover, right?" The Prime nodded and the femme continued, "So why not let us take it for you? A couple of kids will be less noticeable than some giant robots, after all."

Optimus paused before nodding. "Very well. . .but we shall be stationed around the museum in case the Decepticons decide to attack."

Miko inwardly cheered while Jack and Raf shared a look. What were they getting themselves into?

* * *

Skybreak continued to search through the Decepticon's comm links until he finally found something. An Energon Harvester that was being held at a nearby museum. And if Skybreak knew the Autobots, he knew that they would be traveling to the museum immediately. They would not dare let the Decepticons have the upper hand with an Energon Harvester.

Skybreak smirked and altered his course, traveling towards the intended coordinates.

Soon, my sister. We shall be reunited very soon.

* * *

The Autobots moved into strategic positions all around the museum while Miko, Raf, and Jack went into the museum, a scissor lift accompanying them. Darkstorm hovered at a safe distance above the museum, constantly scanning for Decepticon activity.

The children walked towards the Greek statue housing the Harvester cautiously. Jack gasped as he saw a security camera and pulled Miko and Raf behind a pillar.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Jack whispered.

"I have an idea," Miko smirked. She stealthily pulled out her phone and took a snap shot of the statue housing the Energon Harvester. She waited until the security camera was turned away from her before moving closer to it. She quickly placed her phone on the camera lens and jumped down, pleased with herself.

"There. The security guards won't know any different."

Jack looked at her disbelief. "Have you done stuff like this before?"

"That's for me to know and you not to know," Miko smirked, moving towards the Energon Harvester once more.

Meanwhile, outside the museum, the Autobots braced themselves for battle as two unknown vehicles approached them bearing a Cybertronian signature. Optimus drove onward, trying to distract them.

"Sweet rims," a sultry voice wolf-whistled, "Twenty-four gauge? You're reeeal heavy duty. Just like my friend here."

Optimus was knocked off balance as the other vehicle rammed into him, causing him to veer of course. The blue Decepticon transformed with a smirk, about to fire a missile at the museum. Optimus' optics widened, fearing that the children would be caught in the blast. With no other option in sight, he also transformed and ran towards Breakdown. The Decepticon fired the missile but the Autobot leader arrived just in time. He caught the missile and threw it in the air, it harmlessly detonating a few moments later.

Optimus turned, about to face the two Decepticons, but his optics widened in pain as Knock Out snuck behind him with his energon prod. The leader of the Autobots convulsed because of the shock before slumping to the ground.

Knock Out's partner raced towards the museum entrance, Bumblebee and Arcee close on his tail. Darkstorm gasped as she saw the Prime fall. She swooped down and transformed, going over to her leader. She checked his vitals and vented in relief. He was alive, thank Primus.

"Well, well, well. Darkstorm?" Knock Out purred, "I haven't seen you in ages."

Darkstorm stood up, glaring at her former mentor. "Knock Out. I see you've followed the Decepticons to this planet. . .Funny, I thought a vain mech like you wouldn't want to dirty his servos."

"Why the cold shoulder, sweetspark?" Knock Out smirked, seeing the Autobot insignia on her chassis, "Ah, I see the Autobots got to you."

"And it was one of the best decisions I've ever made," Darkstorm said coldly, unsheathing the blades on her wrists.

"Oh come now, 'Storm. I wouldn't want to mar that beautiful face plate," Knock Out said, twirling his energon prod.

"Try me," Darkstorm hissed.

Knock Out smirked and ran towards her, twirling his energon prod. Darkstorm dodged out of the way as one of her extended blades scratched the armor on Knock Out's arm. The sadistic medic turned towards her indignantly.

"That was a big mistake," he growled.

"Oh, your precious paint job! I had forgotten how testy you became once it was ruined by the tiniest scratch," Darkstorm smirked, "But you made a big mistake once you hurt my leader."

"Your leader," he scoffed, "Since when did you become an Autobot supporter?"

Darkstorm's red optics darkened. "The day my brother was offlined defending your cause. The day he gave his spark for your wanton destruction of innocents." She ran towards him, furiously swiping at him with her swords. "If I am in the wrong for supporting those who fight for peace, then so be it."

Knock Out simply laughed at her anger and dodged her blows, stabbing her wings with the energon prod. Darkstorm cried out in pain and slumped to the ground. She watched helplessly as Soundwave went over to the museum gate, taking the Energon Harvester from the humans.

"Raf," Darkstorm whispered, "No. . ." She fought to right herself but the pain was far too great. She whimpered helplessly as she saw the Decepticon's Communications Officer make off with the prize.

"Hey, Knock Out. You better have a good explanation for this or I'll have your helm," a familiar voice warned. Darkstorm lifted her helm weakly before gasping in sheer shock. A familiar gray, black, and red Seeker stood in front of them. Coolant filled her optics as she stared at the mech.

"Skybreak. . .you're alive?" Knock Out and Darkstorm simultaneously asked.

The mech knelt down next to his sister, holding her close. "Of course I'm alive. After I lost you on Vorain...I've been searching Earth for you," he smiled softly, "And now we're together again."

Darkstorm, despite the pain, embraced her brother. They were together at last. . .

Skybreak turned to look at the Decepticon medic with contempt. "Why the frag did you attack my sister?" he growled, "Has your processesor gone faulty?!"

"It wasn't my fault, Skybreak," Knock Out chuckled nervously, "She initiated the attack. . .She is an Autobot now, you know."

Skybreak's optics widened in disbelief but he pulled away from sister all the same. He spied the Autobot insignia on her chassis and gasped. "Sister, they forced you to join them?" he whispered.

Darkstorm shook her helm. "No, Sky. . .I joined them out of my own free will," she replied softly.

"Why? You are a Decepticon, Darkstorm. Why did you succumb to their lies? Did my supposed death cloud your judgement that much?" Skybreak demanded.

Darkstorm flinched, fearing that the events of her nightmares would follow her into reality. "When I thought you were offlined, I fled in my grief and crash landed on this planet. . .The Autobots took me in and treated my injuries," Darkstorm vented and gathered the courage to tell her brother the truth, "I joined them because I found out they stood for peace, something Megatron and his successor do not. I wanted to be a part of the Autobot cause because I wanted to end the war. . ."

"So. . .you thought I was offline and you went and joined the Autobots?" Skybreak asked, unbelieving what he was hearing.

Darkstorm nodded. "I never wanted to serve Megatron. . .I only did it to protect you, and when you were caught in that energon fire. . .I figured there was no reason for me to go back."

Skybreak lowered his helm. "But the Autobots? The cause of all our suffering?"

"The Decepticons were the cause of all our suffering. They always were, Sky, even though you were too blind to see it," Darkstorm said, placing a servo on her brother's shoulder.

"No! The Autobots destroyed our home planet while Megatron was trying to save it. . .I do not care if Megatron is offline. I will never join the Autobots and neither should you!"

"Ah yes. . .well," Knock Out interrupted, "Megatron is not offline as of yet."

Skybreak turned to Knock Out hopefully. "He is still alive?"

"Soundwave found him among the wreckage of the space bridge after the explosion," Knock Out nodded, "He is in critical condition currently. . .That is why I came to Earth for Lord Starscream requested a medic."

Skybreak scowled at the mention of Starscream's new title but softened once he realized that his master was alive. Skybreak wrapped a servo around Darkstorm's, optics staring at her pleadingly. "Please, 'Storm. Come back with me. Do not betray us."

Darkstorm shook her helm, spark nearly breaking as she saw the hurt in her brother's optics. "I listened to you once about joining the Decepticons. . .I cannot bear to do it again. I will not stand idly by as they destroy another planet like they did Cybertron. . .I will protect the humans."

"The humans?" Skybreak asked in disbelief, "What do we have to do with the humans? We will take the energon needed here and destroy the Autobots, winning the war. Humans were never part of the equation."

"You do not understand," Darkstorm insisted, "Megatron will not stop at just Cybertron. His lust for power is too great. He will conquer this planet and kill all the innocent sentient beings that live here. . .That I cannot allow."

"So. . .you will choose to side with the humans over the Decepticons? Over me?" he asked softly.

"No, Sky. I would choose you. I would always choose you," Darkstorm said, embracing her brother once more, "But you must understand, I am tired of this war. I am tired of death and suffering. . .I learned that lesson once again when Skyquake-"

"Skyquake. You do realize your team killed him, don't you?" Skybreak asked coldly.

"Yes. . .I was there when it happened."

Skybreak turned on her angrily. "And you did nothing?!"

"Optimus and Bumblebee tried to reason with him. . .but he would not listen. He would have offlined them, if he was not stopped," Darkstorm pleaded, "Please brother, listen to me."

"Listen to you?! You are honestly supporting the bots who offlined Skyquake in cold blood? Can you even imagine the suffering Dreadwing must be going through right now? I cannot believe you, Darkstorm!" Skybreak ranted.

"Sky. . .please, listen. I am only trying to fight for peace, for this dreadful war to end. . ."

"For the war to end. . ." Skybreak chuckled bitterly, "And for peace. Tell that to Skyquake." Skybreak stood up and glared as the other Autobots and their humans came to his sister's aide. The young scout tried to get closer to her but Darkstorm shook her helm, signaling for him to stay back.

"Is this the path you've chosen for yourself, sister?" Skybreak asked.

"Yes. . ." Darkstorm whispered.

"Very well. . ." Skybreak said as he turned away, "Knock Out, summon a groundbridge. I wish to see my master once more."

Darkstorm looked towards the ground, her wings drooping. Her nightmares were coming true. . .

"I love you, my sister. Even after all that you have done, I still do. . .I will be waiting for your return," Skybreak whispered, pausing at the entrance to the groundbridge.

"I am afraid that will never come, brother," Darkstorm said sadly, "In the meantime, I shall be waiting for _your _return. . .I have not given up on you in the past. I shall not give up on you now."

"Until then," Skybreak half smiled, walking through the ground bridge and onto the Nemesis once more.

Darkstorm slumped to the ground, the weight of what had happened fulling registering to her. Bumblebee immediately went over to his friend, catching her in an embrace.

"Primus, be with him. . .for I can do nothing more," Darkstorm cried, praying to herself.

The rest of the team watched her sadly in silence for a few moments before the hardened femme spoke up. "Why? Why did you stay behind instead of following him to the Nemesis?" Arcee asked softly, "You. . .You could have given them the location to our base. . ."

"I told you, Arcee. . .I want nothing more to do with them. I was never for the killing of innocent beings. . .never. Did I not tell you before that I was a femme of my word?" Darkstorm said shakily, "I-I hope you have found your proof about me. . ."

Arcee looked sorrowful, reaching towards the femme only to hold herself back. Bumblebee helped his friend up from the ground, her backside and wings still aching from Knock Out's energon prod.

"_It's going to be alright, 'Storm. . .Let's go home."_

**A/N: There you have it! Deus Ex Machina with Breakdown and Knock Out and the meeting between the siblings. *wipes my eyes* Geez, it was hard for me to write this one. Poor 'Storm. . .**

**Me: And bad Skybreak! Why would you choose Megatron over your sisters happiness? *hits him over the head with a 2x4***

**Skybreak: *growls* Don't push your luck, fleshie. **

**Me: *sticks my tongue out at him***

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D And thanks again to all the people who recently favorited or followed my story. God bless you all!**

**"And we have known and believed the love that God has for us. God is love, and he who abides in love abides in God, and God in him. Love has been perfected among us in this: that we may have boldness in the day of judgement; because as He is, so are we in this world. There is no fear in love; but perfect love casts out fear, because fear involves torment. But he who fears has not been made perfect in love. We love Him because He first loved us." 1 John 4:16-19**

**P.S. I figured out how to use these lines to separate parts of the story. Aren't they cool? xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Darkstorm's brooding was interrupted as she heard a knock on the door leading to her quarters. She onlined her optics and vented sharply at the interruption. "Who is it?" she asked wearily.

"_It's 'Bee. . .Can I come in?" _Bumblebee asked.

"Of course," Darkstorm answered numbly.

Bumblebee entered her quarters and silently joined his friend, sitting on the berth next to her. "_Are you sure you're alright, 'Storm? The team hasn't heard from you in a while. . .and they say you barely leave your room except to go out flying. When was the last time you underwent recharge? Or had your daily ration of energon?"_

"Does that matter?" Darkstorm asked before chuckling bitterly, "I found out that my brother is alive, here on Earth. And all that it brought me was the realization that he would continue to serve Megatron, even if he was offlined in the process."

"_Darkstorm," _Bumblebee said gently yet firmly, _"Your brother is being deceived. . .But I feel in my spark that he will see the truth soon enough. You did all that you could for him. Now you need to focus on taking care of yourself. It is out of your servos now and if you continue to dwell in guilt, it will eat you alive."_

"But he is my brother-"

"_Storm, I know you have a compassionate spark and that is one of the strengths you have. But because of your brother's mistakes, you underwent the horrors of war in the Decepticon armada as a youngling. . .Would you go through that a second time?"_

Darkstorm shook her helm. "I could not bear it a second time. . ."

"_Then you need to let go. There is nothing more you can do for him. You are only one femme!"_

"But how can I let go?" Darkstorm whispered, "The nightmares were bad enough but now I have to live with the knowledge that he is on the Nemesis once more, dwelling on Megatron's every word?"

"_Darkstorm, if I was like you, then I would be afraid to go on missions with the rest of the team and I would have nightmares of Megatron every night because of what he did to me. He ripped out my voice box, for Primus' sake! But do you know why I don't?"_

"No," Darkstorm replied, slightly taken aback at Bumblebee's outburst.

"_I don't because I've moved on. Those wounds can't hurt me anymore unless I let them. I don't dwell on the past because I look towards the future, having the hope that the war will end, and I live fully in the present, enjoying every moment I have with Raf and my family. . .and you. So please, stop this. You need to rise above what you have done. Don't let your past mistakes and fears dominate your life. Take control and start anew. . .and never look back." _Bumblebee stared at the Seeker femme pleadingly while Darkstorm stared at her friend, still trying to process his words.

"I-I. . ." she paused, being at a loss for words, before gathering the strength to speak, "I have spent most of my life taking care of my brother. . . .I just. . ." she vented, "Perhaps you are right. . ."

"_He'll come back to you, but in the meantime you need to quit punishing yourself. I don't remember my past and neither should you," _Bumblebee said.

Darkstorm and Bumblebee sat side by side in companionable silence for a while before Darkstorm spoke once more, "You're right. . .As an Autobot I can protect the humans; I can protect the innocent. I can rise above my past. . .and I will see my brother again." Darkstorm rose up from the berth, clenching both of her servos as fire blazed in her red optics. "I did not give up when I served under Megatron and I sure as slag won't give up now. We will be reunited and Megatron will pay for what he has done to my brother."

Bumblebee's optics smiled. "_That's the spirit. Now come on, you need to have some energon. I can tell you're running low." _

With Bumblebee's encouragement, Darkstorm smiled hesitantly and left her quarters towards the rec. room. It was so strange to her how a few words from the young scout could make her feel so much better. Whenever she was around him she felt encouraged. . . like she was wanted.

Darkstorm smiled a bit wider and shook her helm. He certainly was nothing like the mechs in the Decepticon armada. He knew that she was a Decepticon when she arrived yet he showed so much concern for her as if she was an Autobot and not one of the enemy. And he continued to help her knowing that she had probably done terrible things. . .and he accepted her anyway. Darkstorm knew she did not deserve such kindness yet she continued to receive it nonetheless. It made her believe that maybe, just maybe, Primus knew what he was doing after all.

Bumblebee and Darkstorm entered the rec. room only to be met with the rest of the team as they were consuming their daily ration of energon. Darkstorm's wings twitched nervously as she sensed everyone's optics on her. She lowered her gaze and went over to retrieve her daily ration.

"You alright?" a voice asked her. Darkstorm stared up from her ration, startled as she saw Arcee. The normally hardened femme's optics softened slightly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Yes. . .I think I shall be fine," Darkstorm replied, surprised. "T-thank you."

"Look, I know this may be hard with your brother but-"

"But I shall be fine," Darkstorm half smiled, "Sitting in my quarters wallowing in guilt and self-pity will not help him. There is still hope for him, I know there is. In the meantime, I will do the best I can in making a difference here."

Arcee smiled softly and nodded. Darkstorm smiled back, appreciating the femme's rare show of emotion. They both went back to eating their daily rations and Darkstorm felt the small sliver of hope still stubbornly embedded in her spark grow slightly.

And with one more encouraging look from Bumblebee, it grew even more. Darkstorm knew that with her team she would overcome this, she thought with a smile. She would listen to her dear friend's advice. She had felt enough pain in her life.

It was about time she fought back.

**A/N: There you have it :D An emotional filler chapter before I post the events of Speed Metal. Darkstorm is finally starting to gather the courage to forget her past and fight against Megatron. I listened to PepperCornPie's advice and am trying to make her have a little more fire in the later chapters. I mean, she had to have survived being a Decepticon somehow, right? And we have seen in previous chapters how protective she can be of her team (Especially 'Bee and the kids ;) )**

**So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who has recently favorited and followed my story :D I think I will post the Speed Metal chapter tomorrow and then I will have to wait until next weekend because I will be going back to high school. *bangs head against the wall* Finals and more work. . .Oh joy. And on top of that, I have a high fever, an upset stomach, and massive headaches :( I hope I can get better soon...**

**"Therefore do not be anxious, saying, 'What shall we eat?' or 'What shall we drink?' or 'What shall we wear?'. For the Gentiles seek after all these things, and your heavenly Fathers knows that you need them all. But seek first the kingdom of God and his righteousness, and all these things will be added to you." Matthew 6: 31-33**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

Bumblebee drove down the road towards Raf's school, Darkstorm's holoform inside his alt mode. She tucked a stray wave of brunette hair behind her ear, sighing as she stared out the window.

"_They see me rollin'. They hatin'. . .Police think they can see me lean. I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen. When you see me ride by, they can see the glean and my shine on the deck and the TV screen." _a song on Bumblebee's radio rang out, he having turned it on.

Darkstorm giggled at the human song lyrics. "Oh, 'Bee. . ."

Bumblebee laughed as they pulled up to the school. Darkstorm shook her head at the scout's antics and climbed out, searching for Raf. She finally spotted the trio of kids over in the far corner of the parking lot. She began to walk over to them but her guard rose as she saw a red-haired boy come over and begin to antagonize Raf. Miko balled her hands into fists and seemed to threaten the boy while Jack silently urged him to stop.

Darkstorm quickened her pace and eventually reached them, eyes glaring at the boy through her sunglasses. "Let Raf go," she growled dangerously. The boy let go of the youngling's backpack strap, staring at her in slight surprise.

His surprise however soon melted into a smirk. "I see another girl's come along to try to fight your battles for you, nerd?"

"Shut the hell up, Vince!" Miko snarled, "Or I'll show you a real battle. Come on, just you and me! Unless you're too scared to fight a girl!"

Darkstorm motioned to the wild femme to calm down as Jack gently held her back. She turned her attention to Vince. "What kind of coward antagonizes a youngl-. . .child? What did he ever do to you?" she hissed.

The bully tried to say something but Darkstorm cut him off. "Raf is a brilliant child and he doesn't deserve to be treated so shamefully. . .I'm very close to him and come to get him along with another friend of his nearly every school day," Darkstorm leaned in closer to the boy, red eyes barely peaking out from the rims of her sunglasses, "And if I see you hurt him again, then you will have to deal with me."

"Look babe, I don't know what you see in him-" Vince said smoothly, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Perhaps I was not clear," Darkstorm wrapped a hand around the boy's neck, sharp nails digging into his skin, "Do not lay a hand on Rafael. Ever. Do you understand?"

Vince struggled in her grip but she was just too strong. He eventually nodded, Darkstorm holding him so tight that he could not speak.

"Good. Now leave," she growled.

The red-haired boy tenderly rubbed his neck and walked away, turning around every once in a while to stare weirdly at Darkstorm. Darkstorm glared after him before sighing and looking towards the slightly shaken youngling. "Raf. . .are you alright?"

Raf smiled at her and nodded. "I-I'm fine. . .Thanks."

Miko stared at her in disbelief before grinning widely, "Whoa. And I thought I was the only one brave enough to stand up to that jerk. Kudos!"

"Does he usually do this?" Darkstorm asked, still slightly angry from her encounter with Vince.

Jack sighed and nodded. Darkstorm turned to Jack, "And has no one else tried to stop him?"

"He is a pretty popular guy here," he shrugged, "Everyone else is pretty blind to it, I guess."

"Then they are fools. How could anyone stand by as a youngling is being needlessly hurt? It makes my tanks unsettled," Darkstorm growled. She paused as Raf placed a hand over hers.

"Darkstorm, I'm fine. . ." he whispered.

Darkstorm calmed down as she saw Raf's reassuring smile and sighed. "Forgive me. . .Seekers have natural protection protocols when it comes to the young."

"Natural protocols, huh? So does that mean Starscream-?" Miko asked.

"No," Darkstorm shook her helm, "Starscream's lust for power caused him to abandon his natural coding long ago. Me and my brother on the other hand? We retained ours."

"It's a good thing too," Jack chuckled, "I've never seen Vince so scared."

"Well, there was the time when I gave him a black eye in the boy's bathroom," Miko smirked.

"That too."

Darkstorm laughed before catching sight of Bulkhead and Arcee in the distance. "Your guardians are here to pick you up," Darkstorm smiled, "See you back at the base." Jack and Miko left to their respective guardians while Darkstorm led Raf back to Bumblebee.

"_Is everything alright? I thought I saw a commotion over there," _Bumblebee asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine 'Bee," Raf smiled, "I had a little trouble with Vince. . .but Darkstorm took care of it."

Darkstorm shook her head. "I really hate that boy. . ."

_"I'm not too fond of him either. . .But at least someone protected Raf," _Bumblebee said before chuckling. "_And didn't beat Vince to a pulp like Miko would have done."_

"Oh, believe me. I had half a mind to but I know Optimus wouldn't have approved," Darkstorm giggled. "But who knows? You and me, 'Bee? We can teach him a lesson."

Bumblebee and Raf both laughed at this and soon Darkstorm caught their contagious laughter. Seeker protocols or not, she would always protect the youngling, she thought with a smile.

* * *

Skybreak stayed at Megatron's side, watching carefully as Knock Out's assistant buffed out the many scratches on his leader's armor.

"Be careful," Skybreak warned.

Breakdown rolled his optics. "Megatron is currently in a comatose state and can't feel anything. So why don't you go out flying or something and let me work?"

Skybreak was about to retort before he spied Starscream waltz into the room, beady optics studying Megatron intently. "Breakdown, isn't Knock Out supposed to be helping you nurse our leader back to health?"

"Yeah, where is Doc Knock? I haven't seen him in a while," Skybreak added.

As if on cue, the Decepticon medic walked in, silently fuming. "Can you believe this?! Look at what those fleshbags did to my paintjob!"

Skybreak turned his facial plating away from Knock Out, trying to hide his laughter. He didn't realize how much he missed seeing the mech whine about his paint job. It certainly was good for a laugh.

"You've been racing again, haven't you?" Starscream vented sharply. "I thought I told you to do your job, Knock Out. Not to leave the ship to participate in human entertainment!"

Knock Out rolled his optics before smirking, "No worries, Herr Kommandant."

"It is Lord to you," Starscream growled.

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive," Knock Out replied cockily.

"Hhhnn. The day our master emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title. But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care around here. So continue buffing. We do want Megatron looking his best for the memorial," Starscream said before departing from the room.

"Memorial?" Skybreak growled, "I'll show you a memorial, you son of a-"

"Easy there," Breakdown chuckled, "I personally don't like the mech either but it'd be best not to get on his bad side."

Skybreak vented sharply and nodded, staring at his leader once more. "Is there anything more you can do for him?"

"Unless he shows some processesor activity soon. . .There is nothing more we can do," Knock Out stated, joining his assistant in sanding down Megatron's frame.

* * *

Darkstorm could not believe what she was hearing. "You not only raced with Vince, without Optimus' permission I might add, and now you want to take Bumblebee out to the circuit without Arcee knowing? Jack, what has come over you?" Darkstorm asked.

"_Come on, 'Storm. It's only a race," _Bumblebee said.

"I agree with Darkstorm on this one, 'Bee. What if you get hurt and the rest of the team can't get to you in time?" Raf asked.

"Storm can go with him, Raf. And if any Decepticon gets close, she can sense them and they can travel back in time. It'll be fine," Miko encouraged.

"And who said I agreed to this?" Darkstorm scoffed, "Jack, I realize that Vince needs to be put in his place but putting yourself in danger will solve nothing. You need to walk away."

"I can't just walk away. I promised him I'd be there. . ." Jack said.

"It takes courage to stand up to a foe, but it takes even greater courage to have self-control. Please, forget the race, Jack."

"_But 'Storm, you said so yourself that you would put him in his place if you could. Why shouldn't we have a little race and show him who's boss?"_

"Bumblebee-"

"_Please, 'Storm. Just let us do this," _Bumblebee urged.

Darkstorm looked at Bumblebee's stubborn optics and vented. "I suppose I can't stop you from going?"

Upon seeing Bumblebee nod his helm, Darkstorm admitted hesitantly, "Then I shall go with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble. Come on. . .Let's just get this over with."

Jack hopped inside Bumblebee's alt mode and they inconspicuously left the base. Darkstorm walked towards the exit, about to do the same, before pausing and saying to the youngling, "I will protect 'Bee with my life, Raf. You know that. I will make sure he comes back to you safely."

Raf smiled appreciatively and nodded, hesitantly waving goodbye as Darkstorm left to go to the human racing circuit.

She soared through the crisp night air silently as Bumblebee and Jack finally arrived at the racing track. Darkstorm could see the black and yellow camaro pull up to the starting line but gasped silently as she saw a familiar red Aston Martin follow close behind.

"Knock Out," Darkstorm whispered, trying to comm Bumblebee, "Bumblebee. Bumblebee, you need to be careful. Knock Out is in your vicinity. I repeat, Knock Out is in your vicinity! Fall back!"

But it was too late. Bumblebee and Jack had already started the race, Knock Out following close behind. Darkstorm frantically swooped downwards as she saw Knock Out trying to run Bumblebee off of the road, firing after the poor scout.

Slaggit, Bumblebee. Why didn't you listen to me?

* * *

Miko and Raf's video game was interrupted as Arcee came over to the pair. "Has anyone seen Jack?" she asked them.

"Er. . .not since we last saw him," Miko said nervously.

The guilt written across Raf and Miko's faces were enough for the femme to figure out what was going on. "They're racing, aren't they?" Arcee crossed her arms over her chassis.

"Just this once," Raf replied timidly.

"Did you know about this?" Arcee turned on Bulkhead, the mech having been standing nearby.

"Er. . .No. . . Maybe. . . A little?" he stammered.

The base's computer beeped as an incoming distress signal interrupted the tense atmosphere. Upon closer examination, the computer showed 'Bee running from a Decepticon signal, Darkstorm close on their tails.

"Bee, do not engage. Your first priority is to keep Jack safe," Arcee ordered, comming Bumblebee as she moved towards the exit of the base, "Until I get my hands on him."

Meanwhile, at the race track, Bumblebee swerved around the road, releasing oil to slow Knock Out down. Darkstorm further distracted the mech by firing upon him, careful not to disturb the other vehicles. Bumblebee ducked behind a bridge safely while Darkstorm continued to fire at Knock Out, leading him away from the others.

Bumblebee and Jack both sighed in relief as the Decepticon drove out of sight. They continued to wait there a few more moments, hoping that it was safe enough to return back to the base. However, a certain red-headed human had to put a wrench in their plans. . .

The human's green car pulled up in front of them and Vince stepped outside and scowled at Jack, obviously angry that Jack had to abandon their little race and that Knock Out damaged his vehicle. "You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm done with you, Darby."

"Vince, please listen. You need to get out of here. It's not safe!" Jack stepped out of the car and tried to warn him.

"Damn right it's not gonna be safe. For you!" Vince beat his fists together threateningly.

"Vince. . ." Jack internally panicked, seeing Knock Out make his way back to them, "Vince, get down!"

"Wha-?" he asked before Knock Out transformed, thrusting him inside his alt mode. Jack watched as the boy struggled, beating on the steering wheel before the Decepticon released a form of sleeping gas. Vince slumped downwards in his seat, eyes closing as the gas began to take effect.

"Breakdown," Knock Out commed in, "You'll never guess what I've found. . . Bumblebee's human friend." He internally smirked, planning what he would do with the mech once they got back to the Nemesis.

Darkstorm landed and fired after the mech, only to sharply vent as the Decepticon drove away with his human hostage.

"Jack? 'Bee? Are you alright?" Darkstorm asked worriedly, studying both of them with a medic's optic for any sign of critical damage.

"That's what I'd like to know." All three of them turned around to see a sheepish Bulkhead and a very angry Arcee.

"I can't believe you went out racing! Against my wishes. Against Optimus' wishes. What were you thinking?" Arcee scolded.

"Arcee, you can give me a lecture later but right now, Knock Out's captured Vince and I think he means to bring him to the Nemesis," Jack said.

"Oh, believe me. We will be discussing this later," Arcee glared down at her charge.

* * *

"We should just tell Optimus the truth," Raf silently pleaded with Miko.

"Absolutely not! We made a deal," Miko furiously replied, "Just act completely normal." The Prime, seeing the children's suspicious behavior, went over to them cautiously.

"Raf? Miko? Do either of you know where the others have gone?" he asked.

"Why no, sir. We do not know," Miko said nervously.

"Miko is correct. We do not know," Raf added stiffly.

"Why should we know?"

This only further raised the Prime's suspicions. "Hmm. . ." he mused.

* * *

Darkstorm, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee tracked Knock Out's location to an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. Bumblebee and Bulkhead cautiously moved inside while Darkstorm waited by the doorway, swords drawn. Almost immediately, Darkstorm saw Breakdown sneak up on Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Deciding to take action, she rushed out from her hiding spot, twirling and slashing at the Decepticon causing him to stumble backwards.

Knock Out, on the other hand, was stationed near the water tower, the human hostage still inside his alt mode. "I could have sworn there was another," he mused to himself.

Seeing that Knock Out was vulnerable, Arcee jumped off of the water tower and landed on the Decepticon. He frantically tried to remove the femme, having received several wounds from her. When Arcee finally jumped off of the medic, he ran away from the fight, comming Breakdown to the same before they lost their prize.

Knock Out continued to flee down the road, Arcee in hot pursuit. The Decepticon laughed to himself as the femme slowed down. "Come on! I was just getting started!" he goaded.

It was then that Optimus veered onto the road, knocking the Decepticon off balance. He flipped over, tumbling down the embankment beside the paved road. Optimus transformed and went over to him, ripping off one of his doors in search of the human.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?!" Knock Out yelled.

Optimus ignored this and grabbed the human, curling a servo around him protectively while his other one formed into a cannon aimed directly at Knock Out's facial plating.

Knock Out growled angrily at the Autobots but transformed and left to go back to the Nemesis, knowing that he could not fight Optimus on his own.

Darkstorm and the others went outside, seeing Optimus with the human hostage. . .and he did not look happy.

"Darkstorm, Bumblebee, and Jack you will return the human back to his vehicle. The rest of you will return to base with me. I believe some explanations are in order," The Prime said sternly.

Darkstorm gulped nervously and took the mech from Optimus' servos, choosing to take him herself. It would be much quicker for a jet to fly to the other side of town than for a camaro to drive anyway. Darkstorm flew back to the area where Vince had left his green car, delicately placing him on the ground. She transformed and took to the skies, not wanting to be discovered. Bumblebee and Jack arrived a few minutes later.

"Er. . .what happened?" Vince groaned as he came to, holding his head in his hands.

"Umm. . .some jerks jumped you after the race. I uh. . .fought them off and performed CPR so you could wake up," Jack scrambled to come up with an excuse.

"I could have sworn that weird chick with the red eyes was here. . ." Vince said, looking around.

Bumblebee inwardly bristled at this. Darkstorm wasn't weird.

Jack chuckled nervously. "Weird chick with red eyes? I think you hit your head pretty hard, Vince. . .Come on. Let's get you home." Jack helped the boy up and into Bumblebee, driving him home.

Darkstorm vented in relief, seeing the human unharmed, and travelled back to base. She disliked him very much but still, he did not deserve to be on Knock Out's dissection table.

Her frame shuddered slightly however as she dwelt upon her fate if she went back to the missile silo. Optimus wouldn't be too angry at them. . .right?

* * *

"I cannot believe all of you!" Optimus scolded, Ratchet by his side, "You not only raced without my approval but you placed our human companions and another human in danger!"

"_But Optimus-" _Optimus silenced the scout with a wave of his servo.

"We are here as robots in disguise for a reason. The humans are not to be placed in danger, no matter what the circumstances. Do you know what would have happened if the human child was not rescued in time?"

Darkstorm looked downwards, her wings drooping. "O-Optimus. . .we really are sorry. We did not mean to place the humans in danger."

Optimus vented sharply, his voice softening slightly, "But you all should have contacted me before going out there. It was foolish for you to keep this from me."

The rest of the team nodded, ashamed of their actions.

"_We're sorry, Optimus. . ." _Bumblebee said sadly.

The Prime vented once more before nodding, "You are all free to go, except you Arcee. Come with me."

Darkstorm looked after the femme helplessly but Arcee shot her a slight smile, assuring her that she would be alright. Darkstorm vented and began to travel towards her quarters. Primus, it had been a long day. . .

* * *

Skybreak whistled lowly as he saw Knock Out enter the main bridge of the Nemesis. "Well, look what we have here," he grinned impishly, "I take it the Autobots ruined your precious finish?"

"Frag off!" Knock Out growled, stopping short however as Starscream walked into the room angrily.

"Knock Out! Was I not clear? You defied my orders yet again!" Starscream screeched.

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson. . .and paid the price," Knock Out said, tenderly grabbing one of his arms.

"It. Is. Lord!" Starscream snarled, "And you have paid when I say you have paid!"

Knock Out began to back away as Starscream advanced on him with an extended talon, "Don't worry. Your punishment shall merely be. . .cosmetic."

"No, not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knock Out protested, screaming as Starscream's sharpened digits ravaged his paint job, "NOOOOOO!"

Skybreak stood there against the wall with his arms crossed over his chassis. The things that go on here never cease to amuse me, he thought with a smirk.

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! Your Speed Metal as promised! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it :D Thank you for your continued support! *pulls out a cart filled with Autobot and Decepticon plushies* For you, my children!**

**And if y'all wanted to know I got some rest and my mom gave me some tylenol so I feel much better now. :) **

**Well, I have to go. See you next week! And if you have any suggestions or critiques for me, don't be afraid to review or PM me. I love constructive criticism. **

**Ta Ta for now!**

**"For the word of God is living and powerful! It is sharper than any two-edged sword, piercing to the divide of soul and spirit, and of the joints and marrow, and is a discerner of the thoughts and the intentions of the heart" Hebrews 4:12**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"The Decepticon warship?" Ratchet mused, checking the various frequencies he was experimenting with.

"Ratchet, what have you found?" Darkstorm asked. She looked up from her data pad on human anatomy and stared at the medic questioningly.

"My scans are picking up the location of the Decepticon warship," Ratchet replied before chuckling quietly, "It looks like all my work has paid off, after all. . ."

"Then we should strike now while the 'Cons are still vulnerable," Arcee suggested.

"But there is another discovery that I've made that needs looking into. . ." Ratchet added.

Darkstorm gasped in recognition. "An Autobot emergency beacon."

"If there is a chance that an Autobot has need of aide, then we must answer. Ratchet and I will go and investigate," Optimus said.

Darkstorm nodded her helm and activated the groundbridge, watching silently as her leader and the resident medic walked towards the open portal. She silently prayed to Primus for their safe return. Seeing that they had passed through, she deactivated it and turned back to her data pad, fascinated. The human endocrine system was so complex. . .

"_Storm!" _a voice yelled, making the young Seeker jump slightly.

"Bumblebee, don't scare me like that," Darkstorm scolded and placed the data pad down on the med bay's table.

_"Sorry, 'Storm," _Bumblebee chuckled, _"I was just wondering if you wanted to take a quick drive with me and Raf."_

Darkstorm rolled her optics and smiled. "Of course. I'd love to." She immediately followed the scout and the youngling out of the base, activating her holoform and jumping inside his alt mode.

Meanwhile, Arcee looked on, seeing her friend and his charge laughing and talking with the former Decepticon. She knew that Darkstorm had changed. She had seen it first hand. However. . .that still did not stop her from worrying. Bumblebee was like a brother to her and she wouldn't be able to bear seeing him hurt.

She had better take care of him, Arcee thought.

* * *

Darkstorm grinned as she returned back to base. That certainly was a fun ride, she thought. And from what she saw of Raf's parents, they seemed to be of the friendly sort. Bumblebee and Darkstorm's optics widened however as they saw the other members of Team Prime huddled around their leader's still form on a medical berth.

"Optimus!" Darkstorm yelled, running over to him. She frantically checked his vitals before turning to the others, "What happened to him?"

"The beacon we were investigating was traced to an Autobot ship that was infected with cybonic plague," Ratchet vented.

"Cybonic plague?" she whispered helplessly. She knew of the disease all too well. Megatron had placed some of his resources into developing a Biological Warfare Program. . .

Darkstorm grimaced. So many innocents were lost due to the disease. . .

"The disease was developed by the Decepticons and so we were hoping that you knew of a cure," Ratchet said.

Darkstorm vented and looked downwards. "I do not. . ."

"_But 'Storm, you said you were a medic in the Decepticon armada. Surely you must know of a cure," _Bumblebee said.

"There was no need for Decepticon medics to know a cure. . .for the disease was developed to destroy our enemy and not any of our own. Neither Knock Out nor I have any knowledge of it except how it can kill. . .I am sorry." Darkstorm paused before adding, "But. . .there may be more information about it on the Nemesis."

"Then we'll go to the Nemesis to find a cure for Optimus. Simple as that," Arcee said, determined.

"It will be dangerous. . .but I have been on the warship before. I know how to move undetected through its halls. I shall go alone and retrieve the cure for my leader," Darkstorm said, already moving towards the groundbridge.

She stopped short as she felt Bumblebee's servo hold her back. _"Slow down there. I'm going with you."_

"Bee, I would not be able to live with myself if you were harmed. . .Please. I can do this by myself."

_"And what if Starscream captures you? What then? I wouldn't be able to live myself if YOU were harmed, 'Storm."_

"You'll also need backup if things go south. You can't do this alone and, whether you like it or not, we are coming with you," Arcee added.

"Alright. Then the three of shall go to find the cure," Darkstorm smiled hesitantly.

Bulkhead opted to stay behind, saying that recon wasn't his forte and that he would rather stay with Optimus. Ratchet activated the groundbridge and the three bots stepped through.

"This way," Darkstorm whispered, leading Arcee and Bumblebee stealthily towards the main computer of the warship. Her spark leapt in her chassis as she heard someone coming down the hallway towards them. She pulled Bumblebee and Arcee into the nearest room to hide from the danger.

Arcee looked around curiously at the various instruments and berths. "What is this place?"

"The Decepticon med bay. . .Perhaps I can retrieve any information of the cure here. . .It should be linked to the base's main computer anyway," Darkstorm replied, beginning her search through the many databases as Arcee stood watch.

Bumblebee moved through the room inquisitively. The computer screens cast a faint glow on the various medical tools but a distinct shape caught the scout's optic. With his cannon drawn, he moved forward and investigated. He was met with the rusted and beaten form of Megatron, several tubes sticking out of his form.

_"Arcee? 'Storm? I think you need to take a look at this," _the scout said.

Darkstorm and Arcee turned around and followed the scout's voice. Darkstorm's tanks dropped as she beheld Megatron. She could tell that the damage was indeed extensive and he was most likely in a comatose state but he was alive all the same.

"So it is true. . .he is alive," she whispered, shuddering slightly.

"Darkstorm? Arcee? Any news?" Ratchet commed the team.

"We've found no cure, but we have found Megatron. He is in a comatose state but he is alive, just like Knock Out said," Arcee replied.

The medic seemed to pause for a few moments before coming up with an idea. "Megatron. . .He is the one who ordered that the cybonic plague be developed. If anyone would know the cure, it would be him. . .And since he is in no shape of fighting back. . ."

"What are you suggesting?" Darkstorm asked.

"A cortical psychic patch. One of you can extract the information directly from Megatron's mind."

"Do you realize how dangerous that procedure can be? The very thought of any of us being inside that monster's mind. . .it's. . ." Darkstorm vented, "It's terrifying."

_"But we have no choice. We have to cure Optimus or else he'll offline," _Bumblebee paused before adding, _"I'll go. I'll use the cortical psychic patch and get the cure."_

"You can't be serious," Arcee interjected.

"Bumblebee, I don't want you inside his mind. This procedure is extremely volatile. . . and I am afraid that if you go through with it, bad things will happen."

_"Storm, I've told you before that I'm not afraid of him. Even if complications arise, I know you and Arcee will be standing by, ready to pull me out. I have to do this. . .It's the only way."_

Darkstorm vented and nodded, inwardly realizing that he was right. If Optimus is saved because of this procedure, then she was all for it. With a heavy spark, she retrieved the cortical patch equipment and hooked it up to Bumblebee and Megatron's processors.

The scout looked at his friend reassuringly. _"I'll be fine, 'Storm. I promise." _Darkstorm half smiled.

"You get in there and you get out with the cure. No bravado, got it?" Arcee said, concerned.

The scout nodded his helm and Darkstorm induced stasis thus activating the cortical patch between the two bots. The two femmes kept a vigilant watch over the two mechs, each of them hoping that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

_The young scout walked down the worn and dangerous streets of Kaon, searching for some sign that he was in the right place. He knew that he was in Megatron's mind but he had no idea where he would be able to find the cure for the cybonic plague. Still, Bumblebee continued to move forward, scanning the area with blue optics._

_He finally happened upon a darkened arena but with no crowd. The scout had heard of the gladiator pits. . .but he had never actually been to one. He cautiously walked in. _

_"Hello?" he asked tentatively only to be met with silence._

_He was about to travel elsewhere until some movement caught his optic. He turned his helm and saw, much to his surprise, Optimus. _

_"Optimus? Is that you?"_

_The leader of the Autobots did not seem to hear Bumblebee but instead continued to fight with his adversary, Megatron. The Decepticon ferociously attacked Optimus with his sword, energon dripping onto the cold, hard ground. Bumblebee watched in horror as Megatron's sword pierced Optimus' chassis, his spark rupturing and his optics dimming. _

_More Autobots soon came only to be met with the same fate. Bumblebee charged towards Megatron with his cannons activated, shooting at the cause of the barbaric massacre around him. Megatron paused from attacking Bulkhead and turned towards the scout, red optics glowing dangerously in the dark. He bared his razor sharp denta and charged, shooting at the scout with his fusion cannon. _

_The scout flinched and braced himself for the pain of the blows. . .But they never came. _

_He looked up and saw that the blasts from the fusion cannon were passing right through him. _

_"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron snarled, switching his fusion cannon for his sword but the results were the same. The weapons dissolved through the scout and he remained unharmed. _

_Megatron's optics widened as he looked around, trying to decipher what was happening. "Where. . .Where am I?" he asked as the landscape began to change. _

* * *

Darkstorm's optics widened as she heard footsteps approaching the med bay. She moved hurriedly towards the scout, panicking as she heard the 'Cons getting closer and closer.

"Hurry. We must move Bumblebee out of sight," Darkstorm whispered frantically. Arcee immediately complied and both the femmes dragged the scout under a low examination table, both of them deciding to hide nearby. Arcee watched cautiously as Knock Out, Starscream, and Soundwave entered the room and approached their master.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state. . .That is why Knock Out and I have come to the conclusion that the best course of action to take would be to. . .end our master's suffering," Starscream said.

"It will be quick and painless. Not to mention dignified," Knock Out added, "There is nothing more we can do for him, Soundwave. You must realize that."

Soundwave seemed to study the two suspiciously before slowly pointing to the monitor that showed Megatron's processesor activity. There were definite signs of activity.

"That is nothing of consequence. Megatron is simply dreaming. . .a dream that may never end for him unless we take action."

Darkstorm's optics narrowed slightly. She always knew Starscream was a liar and that he wanted to usurp Megatron, but this was absurd.

Starscream moved towards Megatron, a taloned servo poised on top of the chord that was keeping Megatron online. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Darkstorm placed a servo over her mouth. If Starscream caused Megatron to offline while Bumblebee was still attached to him via cortical psychic patch. . .he could be lost to her forever.

* * *

_"If this is my subconscious, then why are you inside my head?!" Megatron demanded after Bumblebee explained to him where he was. _

_"A cortical psychic patch. . .I came here with a few others because. . .we need your help," Bumblebee answered honestly. _

_Megatron paused at this. "Oh? And why would the Autobots possibly need my help?" he smirked._

_"Someone has fallen victim to the cybonic plague and we were hoping that you knew of a cure."_

_"Cybonic plague? Someone other than myself is. . .unwell?"_

_"It's Optimus and if you don't help us, he'll offline," Bumblebee said. _

_"Optimus," Megatron chuckled, "After all this time, the great Optimus Prime has been felled by a virus and not by my own servos."_

_Bumblebee was starting to become frustrated. How was he supposed to get Megatron to give them the cure? He paused suddenly, having an idea. "But if you give me the cure. . .you will still have that chance. I know you want to offline Optimus yourself. Are you really going to let a virus take that chance away from you?"_

_Bumblebee inwardly smirked as he saw Megatron pause, the smug look that was previously on his facial plating melting away. The scout knew that the Decepticon leader would tell him exactly what he needed to know. _

* * *

Darkstorm quietly unsheathed her blades, about to step in to prevent Starscream from terminating Megatron before the Seeker stopped short.

"What is it Soundwave?" he asked, barely hiding his impatience. Soundwave pointed to the back of Megatron's helm where the cortical patch was attached. Starscream immediately followed the path of the cord with his optics, his heels clacking on the metal floor.

Arcee activated her cannon and pulled Darkstorm behind her, ready to attack in case they were discovered.

_Megatron briefly displayed the code for the cure to the cybonic plague before terminating the transmission. Bumblebee tensed and stared at the leader of the Decepticons guardedly. What was he up to?_

_"I will give this to you only if you release me from this mental prison," Megatron said. _

_Bumblebee's optics widened as he backed away from the mech. No. . ._

Ratchet, seeing everything Bumblebee was due to a communications downlink, frantically commed Darkstorm and Arcee. "Arcee, Darkstorm, you need to disconnect Bumblebee from the cortical patch!"

Darkstorm nodded solemnly and snuck over to Bumblebee's hiding place, Arcee distracting the Decepticons. She disconnected the patch and waited for Bumblebee to come to.

Oh, 'Bee. . .Please be alright.

_Bumblebee fled from Megatron as the large mech chased him, his dark dream world disintegrating before his optics. Bumblebee began to fade from view as Megatron lunged forward, his sharp digits barely grazing the scout's armor. _

_"No!" Megatron yelled as he fell into the abyss of his subconscious._

Bumblebee gasped for air as his optics onlined. Darkstorm vented in relief and smiled. "Thank Primus you weren't harmed."

With Darkstorm's help, Bumblebee stood up and fled towards the newly emerged groundbridge. Arcee soon followed, pausing only to shoot at the cable keeping Megatron online. The femme felt some peace as she heard the leader of the Decepticons flatline and she followed behind her team mates.

* * *

The Autobots cheered as Optimus left the med bay, fully functional. The cure had been a success!

Optimus smiled softly and stared at his team. "I am online thanks to all of you. This day should not belong to me alone for through your bravery, a cure was able to be found."

_"It was the least we could do, Optimus," _Bumblebee said sheepishly.

"We are just glad that you are alright," Darkstorm smiled, "You know we'd be lost without you."

Bumblebee's facial plating furrowed however as he paused, a sharp pain emerging in his helm. An after-effect of the cortical psychic patch? The answer to his silent question however made Bumblebee's energon run cold.

"I'm out. . .or should I say in?" Megatron chuckled darkly.

Megatron. . .was now inside Bumblebee's mind.

**A/N: Hey there everyone! :D Whew, it has been a busy week for me. Not to mention the fact that I have CST's next week. . .But I love writing this story so it's all good. Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and lovely folks who have favorited my story. Make sure you leave more reviews for this chapter! Seriously, even if it is a couple sentences or even a couple of words, I would love to hear your opinions. **

**"You have heard that it is said, 'You shall love your neighbor and hate your enemy.' But I say to you, love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you, so that you may be sons of your Father who is in heaven; for He causes His sun to rise on the evil and the good, and sends rain down on the righteous and the unrighteous" Matthew 5:43-45**

**And I have decided to post a theme song for every chapter. Why? Because I love music and it really helps to set the mood for certain things, you know? And so, without further ado, the theme song for this chapter is. . .**

**Linkin Park- Papercut**

**"It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!" Linkin Park is a mouthful of awesome XD **

**Stay beautiful everyone! And God bless!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bumblebee walked down the hallway of the Autobot base, studying his servos oddly. Was he going insane? I mean, why else would he be hearing Megatron's voice inside his processor?

"It is only a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, scout," Megatron said.

Bumblebee grimaced and placed his servos on his helm, furiously shaking it as if to rid his mind of its thoughts. You're not real. This can't be happening, he furiously thought.

Megatron laughed mockingly. "Oh, but I am. . ." he smirked, "I must reclaim my body. . . which means taking complete and total control of yours."

Darkstorm approached her friend, seeing that he was acting strangely. "Bumblebee. . . are you alright? You don't seem like yourself lately."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he backed away from the femme Seeker, not wanting to harm her.

"Ah. . .Darkstorm. She has deserted us. Pity. She was a far more skilled medic than Knock Out. And you are trying to prevent me from harming her. . .How touching," Megatron chuckled.

Bumblebee internally panicked and began hurriedly walking the other direction. _"I'm fine. . .I just need some recharge, that's all."_

"Okay," Darkstorm said suspiciously, "Have a good recharge then. . ."

Darkstorm watched the scout leave and vented heavily. He had been acting suspiciously ever since they left the Nemesis. She couldn't help but feel something was wrong. However, she knew better than to press. He was inside Megatron's mind after all. . .That is enough to scar any mech.

She shook her helm and decided to take a quick flight. That always lifted her damped spirits.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was in his quarters, furiously pounding his helm against the wall. "_Get out of my head! I won't let you harm her or anyone else," _Bumblebee yelled.

"Who said I was going to harm her, my dear scout? I simply need to revive myself. Do that for me and no one here shall be harmed," he smirked.

"_No!" _Bumblebee shook his helm, _"Your reign of terror will come to an end. I will personally see to it."_

"I do hate doing things the hard way. . .But you have forced my hand."

Bumblebee gasped as he felt his mental control fade. He was no longer moving his own body. Against his will, he found himself moving towards Darkstorm's quarters.

_"No!" _he screamed, fighting with every ounce of his being to regain control. He panted as Megatron backed down, spark rate increasing by the minute. He had to warn Darkstorm about this. . .He just had to.

"Your will is strong. This might be harder than I anticipated," Megatron grinned, "Oh, but I do love a challenge."

Bumblebee vented shakily and retreated back to his quarters, making sure to lock the door behind him.

_"I won't let you win," _Bumblebee whispered.

* * *

Darkstorm returned back from her flight and went into the med bay. She vented sharply and began to immerse herself in her human anatomy studies. The flight did cheer her up but once she returned to the ground, it was if all her problems came crashing back into her spark.

She saw Bumblebee approach and she looked up hopefully. The scout did not seem to notice her. The scout's optics narrowed dangerously as he moved towards the groundbridge and Darkstorm began walking towards him cautiously.

"Bee? . . Did you have a good recharge?" she asked.

In a flash, the scout's facial expression changed. The malicious look that he previously held faded away and he stared at the Seeker with veiled fear.

_"Y-Yes. . .I'm fine now" _he stammered.

"Are you sure?" Darkstorm insisted, "You have been avoiding me and you seem unwell. Please, 'Bee. Tell me what's wrong."

Bumblebee vented before looking at her desperately. _"Will you promise. . .not to think I'm crazy?"_

"Why?" she asked worriedly, "What is this about?"

_"Megatron. . .I think something went wrong with the cortical psychic patch. . .I think he's inside my mind. He's trying to control me, 'Storm."_

Darkstorm gasped and inwardly cursed the medic for convincing her to go through with the procedure. She knew it was necessary to get the cure for Optimus but still. . . the last thing she wanted was to see Bumblebee harmed in any way.

"It's alright, 'Bee. . .Ratchet will find out how to fix this. We will get that monster out of your mind. I swear it," she whispered with determination.

Bumblebee nodded thankfully before clutching his helm and turning away. _"But you need to promise me that you will stay away. . .I don't want to hurt you."_

"Bumblebee, there is nothing you can do to me that will hurt me. I refuse to leave your side while you are suffering." Darkstorm gently placed a servo on his shoulder plating but he brushed it away, moving farther away from her.

_"Please. . .Stay away," _he hissed before running back to his quarters.

"Bee!" Darkstorm ran after the scout and tried to get into his room but the door was locked.

Darkstorm's spark raced with anger. Was it not enough that the mech haunted her every nightmare but now he would cause her friend to suffer? She would save 'Bee from sharing her fate and she would make Megatron pay.

That night her sleep was fitful, nightmares of Bumblebee being offlined at Megatron's servos constantly going through her processor.

The rest of Team Prime was starting to become worried. Bumblebee failed to pick up Raf from school and he barely left his quarters. . .If he saw anyone coming towards him, he would run back to his quarters and lock the door behind him. Optimus Prime was content to think that it was simply the traumatic experience of being inside Megatron's mind but now. . .he wasn't so sure. Something was definitely wrong with his scout and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Darkstorm gasped, awakening from yet another nightmare. She clenched her servos frustratedly and stood up, trying to control her fear. There is no way that I am letting him control me as well, she thought. I do not fear Megatron. What's past is in the past.

She smiled slightly once she heard a familiar knock on her door, however. Without a second thought, she opened it and let Bumblebee inside.

"Bee, it's good to see you," she smiled, "I was afraid you'd lock yourself in your quarters forever. . . How are you feeling?"

The look in the mech's optics frightened her but she brushed it aside. "Bee. . .are you alright?" she asked softly.

In response to this, the scout grabbed her throat cables roughly and pushed her against the wall. She grimaced as her wings scraped painfully against the metal. "Bee, what's going on? Why are you doing this?" she whimpered, clawing at Bumblebee's servos.

The scout threw her on her berth, an unsettling malicious look in his optics.

_"I warned the young scout but he wouldn't listen to me. . .Now I suppose I shall have to be clearer," _Megatron said, using Bumblebee's voice. Darkstorm's optics widened. It was him. . .

Bumblebee climbed on top of the femme and her spark rate increased dramatically, she trying to fight back.

_"I will kill you. . .in all the ways he knows you fear. Slowly. . .Intimately. . . Then I shall seize him again and make him revive me." _Bumblebee caressed her facial plating with a digit and Darkstorm sharply turned her helm away.

"No! Leave him alone! Do what you will with me but leave him alone!" Darkstorm cried, Bumblebee's digits digging into her neck cables.

Suddenly, Bumblebee regained himself and looked at his current position. He stared at his friend, her optics welling with coolant and looking at him with fear. He immediately jumped down from the berth and backed away from her. She held her neck cables tenderly, coughing.

_"No. . .Storm," _Bumblebee said sadly and looked at his servos in horror.

"Bee. . ."

Bumblebee ran out of the room, not knowing where to turn. Storm, no. . .This can't be happening.

_"You monster!" _Bumblebee yelled, _"I told you to leave her alone!"_

"You wouldn't obey me and so you forced my hand. . .I am disappointed however that you interrupted our little chat. I was just getting started," Megatron smirked.

_"Don't you dare harm her," _he hissed. He held his helm in his servos as he heard Megatron's mocking laughter once more. He was losing control. . .and he never felt more afraid in his entire life.

* * *

The next morning, Darkstorm awakened and shakily made her way over to the Prime's quarters. She paused, wondering if she was doing the right thing, before knocking softly on his door. "Optimus? Are you awake?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Darkstorm. You may come in," Optimus replied.

The femme vented and opened the door, nervously walking into the room. The leader of the Autobots immediately sensed her skittish demeanor and looked at her in concern. "Darkstorm. . .is something troubling you?"

Darkstorm nodded her helm before hesitantly speaking. "It's Bumblebee, Optimus. . .I fear that the cortical psychic patch left some unwanted side-effects. He says that Megatron is trying to take over his mind. . ." she vented shakily and looked down, "He attacked me last night, Optimus."

Optimus stood up and made his way over to the distressed femme. "Attacked?"

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component and nodded. "I'm scared, Optimus. . .I'm scared that he will be lost to us. It is one thing for me to suffer under Megatron. . .but I do not wish that fate for Bumblebee."

Optimus took this in solemnly before walking towards the med bay, where Ratchet was most likely monitoring the base's computer. "We shall look into this, Darkstorm. Mark my words, this situation will not be taken lightly."

When they reached the med bay, Ratchet turned around and stared at the pair curiously, sensing that something was amiss. "Is there something wrong, Optimus?"

"We would like you to call Bumblebee in for a full diagnostic," the Prime said, "He is not well."

It took Bulkhead, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet to get the struggling scout out of his quarters after they picked the lock. _"No!" _he yelled, _"Please. I don't want to hurt any of you. . .You need to get away from me."_

"Bumblebee, we are here to help you. You will not harm any of us," Optimus reassured, "We are simply taking you to the medical bay for a routine diagnostic."

"Yeah, easy there, buddy. It's going to be just fine," Bulkhead said.

Darkstorm and Arcee's spark ached as they saw the scout struggle to get away, fear in his optics. _"Please. . .let me go!"_

Darkstorm averted her optics as Ratchet placed the scout in induced stasis. "I-I. . .I need to pick up Raf," she said softly, not caring if her alt mode was out of place or not. She exited the silo and flew towards the school, landing a mile or so away in an abandoned field. She activated her holoform and walked towards the school, hugging herself.

Oh, what on earth was she to do? He tried to kill her, for Primus' sake. Megatron's hold on him must be stronger than she thought. . .She shook her head and sighed. She wished she could help him. She was an expert on mesh wounds and amputations, not illnesses of the mind, slaggit!

She buried her face in her hands. She had to hope that Ratchet could fix this. . .He had to. There had to be some way to reverse the effects. . .

She eventually reached the school and beckoned Raf over to her, the youngling having a concerned look written across his features once he saw that his guardian was not there.

"Hey, Darkstorm. Where's Bumblebee?" he asked.

Darkstorm wrung her hands. "Bumblebee. . .is not well. He is currently in the med bay undergoing tests. . ."

Raf's eyes widened behind his glasses. "What happened?"

"It is a long story," Darkstorm sighed, making her way back to her alt mode, "Remember when Bumblebee entered Megatron's mind in order to get the cure for Optimus?"

Raf nodded and Darkstorm continued, "Well, it seems that Megatron entered his mind because of that link. . .We are currently working on a way to reverse the cortical patch's effects now."

Raf entered Darkstorm's alt mode with a heavy heart. Darkstorm slowly and quietly descended into the sky, being careful not to jostle the youngling around.

"Will he be alright, 'Storm?" Raf whispered sadly.

"I . .I do not know," was her melancholic answer.

Neither the sunset nor the night sky did anything to comfort her that day as she sent Raf home. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her dearest friend. . .being haunted by her own fears.

"Bee. . .you must be alright. You must be alright for me," she whispered brokenly.

* * *

"And school went alright, I guess. We had this really interesting lesson in science about the fastest animals on Earth. I think you would have liked it, 'Bee," Raf smiled, talking to Bumblebee's unconscious frame.

"You know he can't hear you, don't you?" Ratchet asked brusquely. Darkstorm shot the medic an irritated look.

"Let the youngling be," she said.

Rafael however took this in stride and calmly took out his phone, showing a picture of his large family. "See this?"

"Mm-hmm. Yes, very nice," Ratchet said nonchalantly.

"This is my family. My mom, my dad, and all my brothers and sisters. . . But Bumblebee is part of my family too. I know he can hear me and he needs me right now to be with him," the youngling said.

Darkstorm's spark clenched as she smiled softly. "You are absolutely right, Raf. He knows that you are beside him through this. . ." She placed a servo on one of Bumblebee's arms, "That we are beside him through this."

Raf smiled and wrapped his arms around one of Darkstorm's peddes as if giving her a hug. Darkstorm half smiled and knelt down, wrapping the youngling in her servo.

"He'll be alright, 'Storm. You just have to have faith."

* * *

Ratchet went further back into the med bay to run some more tests while Darkstorm felt her optics begin to offline. It had been a long day for the entire team. The rest of them were most likely still in the Arctic, fighting Starscream and trying to retrieve a human telescope lens. She and Ratchet however had to stay behind in order to monitor the scout's condition. From what she had seen, all the previous tests came back inconclusive. There were getting nowhere quickly.

She could feel her strength slowly being drained. Bumblebee showed no sign of improvement and even Ratchet could not seem to pinpoint exactly how to purge Megatron from his mind. . .The situation seemed hopeless, at best.

Her optics immediately onlined as she heard Bumblebee rise up from the berth and move towards the groundbridge controls. "Bumblebee? Bumblebee. . .you must stay in the med bay." She frantically moved towards the scout, gasping as he turned around sharply. The scout punched Darkstorm near her tanks and the femme slumped downwards, cradling the area.

Raf ran over to Darkstorm. "Storm, are you alright?" The femme nodded weakly and shielded the youngling with her servo as Bumblebee passed by, activating the groundbridge and stepping through.

Hearing Darkstorm's cries, Ratchet ran in just as the groundbridge portal closed. "Darkstorm, what happened?"

"Bumblebee," she wheezed, "He. . .He went through the groundbridge. Coordinates unknown."

Ratchet shook his helm at the scout's madness and went over to the groundbridge controls. He looked up the previous coordinates and gasped in recognition. "By the Allspark," he breathed.

"What?" Darkstorm glanced up, worried.

"Bumblebee has just traveled to the sight of Megatron and Optimus' last battle here on Earth. . .when he attempted to bring back an army of dead Decepticons using Dark Energon," the medic said slowly.

Darkstorm's optic widened fearfully. The blood of Unicron? She had thought it was a mere myth. And if it was in the servos of Megatron. . .She shook her helm. The possibilities were terrifying.

She winced and stood up, unsheathing her weapons if she should need them. "Then we cannot let him travel elsewhere. He will try to groundbridge to the Nemesis to try to revive Megatron. . .That I cannot allow. Rafael, it would be wise to stay back."

Both Darkstorm and Ratchet stood at the entrance to the groundbridge, weapons ready and in battle stances. They tensed as the groundbridge activated once more and the young scout stepped through, carrying a shard of Dark Energon.

Ratchet charged at the scout but was thrown back, his frame collapsing on a medical table where several instruments were held. Darkstorm glanced behind her, making sure the youngling was unharmed, before kicking Bumblebee's legs, causing him to lose balance. She struck the servo that was holding the Dark Energon and it skidded across the room.

"Megatron, if you can hear me, you will stop this right now. You will not be revived and you will leave Bumblebee alone," she growled.

Bumblebee's shoulders shook as he laughed. _"What courage you have gained. . .but it is all in vain," _Bumblebee glared dangerously,_ "I will be revived even if I have to kill you and the scout."_

Darkstorm stumbled backwards as Bumblebee hit her squarely in the jaw. Still, she kept fighting on. Bumblebee, finally having enough, roughly grabbed one of her sensitive wings and threw her to the ground. She gasped in pain but shakily getting up and chasing after the scout as he typed in the coordinates to the Nemesis. The scout fired after her as he left through the groundbridge once more.

Ratchet groaned as he got up. "We cannot allow Bumblebee. . .to revive Megatron." Darkstorm helped support the medic before she moved over to the groundbridge controls, typing in the previous coordinates.

"Wait!" Raf called, "I'm going with you."

"No, Rafael. You must stay here," Darkstorm said sternly, "The Decepticon warship is no place for a human."

"He's my friend too," Raf said stubbornly, "I deserve to be there just as much as you."

Darkstorm paused at this before reluctantly nodding. "Very well. . .But you will stay with me at all times. Understood?" The youngling nodded before moving with the medic and the Seeker through the groundbridge and onto the deck of the Nemesis. All across the ship were disabled Vehicons.

Bumblebee. . .did all this? Darkstorm thought while surveying the damage with wide optics.

She cautiously led Ratchet and Raf towards the Decepticon med bay. Darkstorm gasped as she saw Bumblebee hooking himself up to Megatron via another cortical psychic patch. Ratchet moved towards the scout and tried to wrestle the device from him, only to be thrown across the room in a crumpled heap.

"Bee!" Raf shouted.

"Raf, stay back," Darkstorm hissed. Still, Rafael would not listen. He moved towards the scout pleadingly.

"Bee. . .I know this isn't you. You need to fight this. Megatron didn't control you back then and he won't control you now!"

Darkstorm felt a small sliver of hope as the malicious look left the scout's optics. _"Raf. . ._" he whispered weakly.

"Yes, it's me, 'Bee. Come on. You can do it. Fight back!"

But just as quickly as it came, Bumblebee's control was soon relinquished to that of Megatron. He swiped at the human before Darkstorm moved between them, shielding him with her frame.

"Darkstorm?" a familiar voice asked.

Darkstorm turned around to see her brother and vented. She didn't have time for this.

"Darkstorm? What are you doing here?" he asked.

Bumblebee smirked. "_Skybreak. One of my most loyal followers. . .It is an honor to be able to see you again, old friend."_

Skybreak's optics widened in disbelief. "Lord Megatron? I-It's really you?"

_"For the time being. I need only reanimate myself with the Dark Energon and I shall be whole again. . .however your assistance is greatly needed. It seems your sister has forgotten her place."_

"No, Sky. Don't listen to him," Darkstorm said pleadingly, "He is trying to deceive you just like he always has. Please, help me end this. We can live in peace without his tyranny once and for all."

Skybreak ruminated this point before eventually replying, "Storm. . .you know I can't do what you are asking."

"Sky-"

"I warned you about following this path sister, but you left me no choice-" Skybreak shook his helm.

"No!" Darkstorm hissed, "You left me no choice. I love you, brother. With all my spark. But I cannot stand by and allow you to squander your life by serving this tyrant." She ran towards Megatron's frame, servo poised on the cable that was keeping him online.

"Sister, no!" Skybreak looked on in horror.

Darkstorm stubbornly grabbed the plug and was about to pull it before gasping. She slumped downwards painfully, feeling her backside burn. She weakly turned towards her brother, his cannon being activated and still smoking.

She stared at him in astonishment. "You. . .You shot me. . ."

Skybreak seeing what he had done, deactivated his weapon and looked at his sister with a mix of sorrow and surprise. "Darkstorm, I-I. . .I didn't mean. . ."

Seeing the opportunity, Bumblebee lunged forward and plunged the shard of Dark Energon into Megatron's chassis. The blood of Unicorn immediately set to work. Megatron left Bumblebee's subconscious and entered his own, his frame gasping as he was revived. Bumblebee grasped his helm and looked at the situation around him, inwardly rejoicing that he had regained control of his own body.

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Raf went over and asked his guardian.

_"I am now. Thank you_," he said softly. Seeing Darkstorm hurt, he walked over to her shakily. _"Storm?"_

"You. . .You shot me. . ." Darkstorm kept repeating, staring at her brother as if she were dreaming. This is a nightmare. My brother would never harm me. . .He loves me. This is all some bad dream and I am going to wake up, she thought.

With Bumblebee and Ratchet's help, she managed to stand up. _"Let's get out of here, 'Storm. This deck will be swarming with 'Cons soon."_

"Storm-" Skybreak said softly, being made silent with a glare from Bumblebee.

Darkstorm nodded numbly and went outside with them, they eventually leaving the ship as Megatron and her brother walked onto the main deck.

"Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned!" he announced.

The leader of the Decepticon's purple optics narrowed as he spied Starscream about to attack Optimus with the missiles on his alt mode. He immediately transformed and moved towards his traitorous Second in Command.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live, Prime!" Starscream yelled, about to release the missiles before Megatron appeared in front of him. He transformed and glared at the Seeker menacingly.

"Lord Megatron? You are. . .you're healed! Praise the Allspark! It's a miracle!" Starscream stammered.

"Oh, it will be a miracle all right, Starscream. . .if you survive what I have planned for you," Megatron growled.

"But the Autobots- Optimus- right there, waiting for you!"

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few. But there is one I do not intend to make again," Megatron glared before grabbing Starscream's neck cables and dragging him back to the Decepticon ship.

"N-No! Master! NOOOOO!" Starscream screeched, scratching at Megatron's servo.

Optimus watched as Megatron and Starscream departed along with the Nemesis. "Ratchet, we require a groundbridge," he commed in but got no reply. He was about to comm in again before he saw Darkstorm, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Raf walk towards him.

"You will be pleased to know, Optimus, that our scout is well again," Ratchet reported with a smile.

* * *

Darkstorm walked towards the young scout, seeing that he was sitting by himself in the rec. room. "Bee? You alright?"

The scout weakly nodded. After a few moments of silence, he eventually admitted, _"I just can't believe what happened, 'Storm. . .He was inside my head. . .He almost made me kill you, for Primus' sake. I thought I was brave enough to deal with it but now I realize," _he lowered his helm, _"I'm not."_

"But I did not die. I am still online and you are free, that is all that matters," Darkstorm insisted. Darkstorm paused before wrapping her arms around Bumblebee in an embrace. "I was the one who was afraid. I was afraid that I'd lose you."

Bumblebee immediately returned the embrace. _"You should know better than to worry, 'Storm. I'd never leave you," _he sincerely replied.

Darkstorm smiled softly to herself, her cooling fans subtly activating. "Thanks, 'Bee. Likewise, you should know that I'd never leave you," she pulled away before grinning playfully, "And since we're both naturally stubborn bots, I suppose we're stuck with each other."

_"I can live with that," _Bumblebee smiled before pausing, "_And your brother. . .Are you-?"_

"Think nothing of it," Darkstorm vented, "It is obvious now. . .I can see what he has chosen and I know there is nothing more I can do."

_"If you ask me, I'd say the mech is out of his processesor to hurt a beautiful and kind femme like you."_

Darkstorm's cooling fans grew steadily louder until her wings began to twitch nervously. "T-thank you, 'Bee. Without you, I don't think I'd be able to keep my sanity. You truly are too kind to me," she smiled and fiddled with her sharpened digits, "Now why don't we go have a little 'race'? I'm sure Raf is eagerly waiting for you to pick him up from school."

Bumblebee nodded happily and got up. _"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"_

Darkstorm giggled and left the rec. room, thanking Primus that the scout was back to his usual jovial self.

Bumblebee followed close behind, spark beating heavily. What was this feeling?

**A/N: There you have it, my dearies! Chapter Thirteen :D I really do hope you liked it. Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers, followers, and individuals who have recently favorited my story. I love you guys! Seriously, I am honored that this story is so well-received. **

**"A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near you. Only with your eyes shall you look, and see the reward of the wicked. Because you have made the Lord, who is my refuge, even the Most High, your dwelling place, no evil shall befall you, nor shall any plague come near your dwelling"- Psalm 91:7-10**

**Praise the Lord that the second suspect in the Boston Marathon bombing was successfully arrested! However, please continue to pray for the survivors and the families of those who were killed. It was such a tragedy. . .and I do hope that nothing like that happens again. **

**On a lighter note, our theme song for this chapter is. . .*drum roll* Bad Blood by Escape the Fate! Seriously, it fits the chapter so well that it's scary XD**

**Well, have a great weekend and God bless!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"An honor as always to converse with you once more, old friend," Megatron said.

Skybreak bowed his helm respectfully. "Likewise, my lord. It certainly has been a long time. . ."

"Loyalty like yours is hard to find nowadays, Skybreak," Megatron paused before saying, "I was expecting you to join the Autobots once your sister changed sides." His optics studied Skybreak like a child would an insect.

"The Autobots?" Skybreak scoffed, "The monsters that destroyed our planet? Those oppressors from Iacon who stood idly by as the lower castes suffered? I'd never. Don't get me wrong. The views I have towards my sister haven't changed, but I refuse to follow her in her foolishness."

Megatron smiled smugly. "As I previously stated, loyalty likes yours is hard to find nowadays. Come, Skybreak. We have some. . .catching up to do."

Skybreak followed Megatron to his quarters and vented softly. Internally, he was wondering if he had made the right choice. He couldn't believe what had happened. He shot her, his own sister. He shot her because she was about to terminate his leader.

But, his actions were sound. He had to prevent her from doing anything brash. . . didn't he?

His sister had strived to protect him for as long as he could remember, but when he found out that she had abandoned the Decepticons just because he was supposedly offlined, it made him wonder.

And it hurt. It hurt him deeply to think that she would rather side with the enemy than be with them. To be with him. All he ever wanted was a new home. . .a peaceful home for her and yet she still left. He just didn't understand.

Well, he hoped that she was happy. . .and that one day, she would come to her senses.

* * *

Darkstorm smiled happily from her seat next to Raf and Bumblebee, watching them as they were yet again endeavoring to defeat each other in the racing video game. Bumblebee's optical ridges were furrowed and his concentration was fully focused on his current actions. Raf likewise had a look of utter determination about him. His brow was furrowed and he would pause only to adjust his glasses before placing his left hand on the controller once more. They were on their final lap now. Bumblebee bumped into Raf's car causing him to lose a little ground before zooming towards the finish line. It seemed that Bumblebee was going to win, until-

"Yes!" Raf yelled triumphantly as Bumblebee's car spun out of control.

_"No!" _Bumblebee exclaimed, clutching his helm in his servos defeatedly.

"Oh, come on 'Bee" Darkstorm giggled while watching the exchange, "It's just a game."

_"That's against the rules, Raf! You- You can't just bump the car out of the way when it's about to reach the finish line!" _

"Hey, you started it. Not me," Raf grinned.

_"Best two out of three," _Bumblebee glared down at his charge.

"You're on!"

Darkstorm shook her helm amusedly at the two before Optimus spoke up. The entire base immediately became silent as the leader of the Autobots addressed his team. "Autobots, Ratchet has just informed me that he has detected a Dark Energon signature."

"Could he be using it to raise a new army of-?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Zombie-cons? Wicked!" Miko grinned.

Darkstorm stared at the girl confusedly before recalling what a zombie was in human culture. Though the very idea of undead Decepticons seemed much more frightening than the gory horror films that Miko enjoyed watching.

"It is possible given the supposed destination of the Dark Energon signature," Optimus said.

Darkstorm looked at the screen and sadness immediately filled her optics. "Megatron. . . He is traveling towards the site of Skyquake's death."

Optimus softened and placed a servo on Darkstorm's shoulder plating. "Which is why it is imperative that we stop him before he disgraces Skyquake's burial site. Ratchet, you will go with the rest of the team and I. Darkstorm, you must stay here with the children."

"But, Optimus-"

"I do not wish to bring you more sorrow, Darkstorm. Besides, someone must stay here and operate the groundbridge."

Darkstorm wanted to argue her point further but she knew it was no use. "Yes, Optimus," she said obediently.

Bumblebee smiled encouragingly at her and waved as she activated the groundbridge portal. Arcee paused as she moved past Darkstorm. "Trust me, Darkstorm. I've seen a loved one brought back with Dark Energon before. . It's not a pretty sight. You'll be better off staying here."

"Thank you, Arcee," Darkstorm smiled softly. Arcee smiled in return before moving through the groundbridge. Darkstorm watched it as it closed and vented heavily before turning to Raf's spot near the television.

"Well, Raf. I suppose it's just-" Darkstorm's optics widened as she saw that none of the younglings were to be found. She frantically searched the base for them but still could not find them anywhere.

"This is not good. . ." Darkstorm worriedly bit her bottom lip component.

She knew she couldn't leave the base or else no one would be able to work the groundbridge controls to bring them back quickly in case things went south. But. . . she had to know if the children were safe. They were partially her responsibility, after all. Oh, what was she to do?

Having no other option, she hurriedly punched in the coordinates and set the groundbridge to reopen after a certain period of time before running out towards the battleground. She saw Optimus and the rest of the team fighting. . .Starscream? Darkstorm had thought that Megatron would be here to try to resurrect his loyal follower, not Starscream. But she had no time to wonder about details now. She spotted the children on a sturdy ledge nearby and ran towards them.

Raf and Jack looked overjoyed to see her there whilst Miko simply glanced at her guiltily. "And whose bright idea was it to come here?" Darkstorm asked, staring at the younglings sternly.

Jack and Raf pointed to Miko. "No one likes a snitch," Miko grumbled.

"Of all the foolish things you could have done, Miko, you came here?" Darkstorm vented, "Well, what's done is done. Come with me and I shall take you back to base. Then you can explain to your guardian where you've been."

She saw Starscream order a groundbridge portal to be opened but smiled as the Autobot groundbridge portal opened alongside it. She carried the children in her servo and walked into the groundbridge as Starscream ran through the other.

The rest of the team ran towards Darkstorm and the children when they saw green energy fizz out as if the groundbridge was malfunctioning. Bulkhead tried moving through the groundbridge but was thrown back as a large explosion occurred.

_"No. . ." _Bumblebee whispered.

* * *

Darkstorm picked herself off of the ground, checking to see if the children were alright before gazing around. They were still on the battlefield.

"Bumblebee," Darkstorm whispered, seeing his distraught condition. She walked towards him. "Bumblebee, it's me. Can you hear me? Nothing happened. The children and I are fine."

She tried to touch his shoulder plating but gasped as her servo went right through him. Likewise, when Miko tried to make contact with her guardian, Bulkhead moved right through the human femme.

"W-What happened to us?" Raf asked shakily.

"I have no idea, Raf, but whatever it is, I don't believe it's a good thing," Darkstorm paused before remembering, "The groundbridge. How could I have been so foolish? The streams were crossed. . ."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack questioned.

"Well. . . I am no scientist, but I am pretty sure it could result in an accident such as this. But I don't know why Bumblebee and the others can't see us."

"What if. .What if somehow the groundbridge accident transported us into some alternate dimension?" Raf said hesitantly.

"Alternate dimension," Darkstorm raised an optic ridge before musing, "I suppose it would explain why the others can't see us. But how are we supposed to communicate with them so we can get out of here if they cannot even see or hear us?"

Raf was about to reply before something caught his eye. The youngling seemed frightened and so Darkstorm turned to look before she gasped. "Skyquake?" she asked softly.

The Seeker did not acknowledge her but kept walking towards the rest of the Autobots, his purple optics glowing eerily as he seemed to speak in moans and growls. "Skyquake?" Darkstorm asked louder, moving towards her childhood friend.

Skyquake lunged at Ratchet but his servos passed through him just like Darkstorm's did. Skyquake growled in frustration before turning towards Darkstorm, a hint of recognition passed through his optics but it soon faded away only to be replaced with a dull emptiness.

"Skyquake, it's Darkstorm. . .Don't you remember me?" she asked, inwardly pleading that the Skyquake she once knew was still alive.

The Seeker mech did not even pause as he moved forward, optics fixed on the children. Darkstorm moved in front of them protectively. "Please, listen to me, 'Quake. You don't have to live in hatred and pain anymore. You are free from Megatron's rule. There is no need to follow him any longer."

Her words were unheeded. Instead, Skyquake angrily swiped at Darkstorm, the blow connecting with her side and causing her to land on a nearby pile of stones. Raf began to run towards Darkstorm but Jack and Miko held him back, silently urging him to run away from the impending danger.

Darkstorm vented sharply and picked herself up from the rubble, running after Skyquake and the humans. She stood in front of the humans once more and when Skyquake offered more resistance, she kicked him squarely in the chassis. He stumbled backwards but that did not slow him down for long. He regained his bearings soon enough and continued attacking Darkstorm.

"Please, Skyquake. Don't make me do this," Darkstorm whispered, "I cannot watch you offline a second time. Please, stop. We can help you."

Not a hint of remorse or understanding passed through his facial plating. It was if his processor was separated from his frame. He continued swiping at Darkstorm, sharpened digits leaving long scratches up and down her armor.

Darkstorm offlined her optics sadly. She knew she had no choice. The real Skyquake had died long ago and this corpse was not him. She had to protect the humans. . .and she had to remedy Starscream's mistake. Skyquake would be dishonored in death no more.

With coolant-filled optics, Darkstorm unsheathed her blades and swiped at the Seeker. He stumbled backwards and she took the opportunity to reach inside his damaged chassis to pull out the shard of Dark Energon. She threw it as far as she could away from them, spark clenching as she saw Skyquake slump downwards, his optics growing cold and dim once more.

"Goodbye once more, my friend," she whispered before walking away to look for the children.

They were hiding behind a small ravine. "What happened? Did you lose him?" Miko asked.

"Skyquake has been properly sent to rest: the condition he should have been in if it were not for Starscream's actions," Darkstorm vented and slumped downwards, ignoring her wing's protests as they were scratched by the rocks. The humans' eyes filled with pity at Darkstorm's sorry state.

"You two had quite a history, huh?" Jack asked sympathetically.

"I suppose you could say that," Darkstorm smiled hesitantly before venting once more, "If only we could get out of here. . ."

"Don't worry, Storm," Raf encouraged, "Optimus and the others will be able to get us back. You'll see."

* * *

"I should have gotten there sooner," Bulkhead vented guilty.

"Bulkhead, there is no need to blame yourself for what happened. We will be able to locate Darkstorm and the children," Optimus said.

"I don't even know where to start," Ratchet said frustratedly, "I can't even properly detect their location!"

_"We could always try calling them_," Bumblebee suggested, inwardly hoping that they were alright. Ratchet paused at this before nodding and calling Miko's cell phone. To their chagrin, they found Miko's cell phone lying near the groundbridge portal.

"Try Jack," Arcee said.

Ratchet called Jack's phone and the call was immediately accepted. "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" Arcee asked hopefully.

"A-Arcee. . .W. . .ine. . . .quake. . . . .sion." There was too much interference with the reception. Jack could barely be heard and likewise, Arcee couldn't understand what Jack was trying to communicate.

"I can't understand you, Jack. The phone reception must not be properly functioning where you are."

Jack stared at his cell as only bits of Arcee's voice and static came through. "It's no use, Jack. The comm link isn't functioning either. . .I tried," Darkstorm said softly.

Jack sighed and hung up. "But, how are we supposed to communicate with the 'Bots without cell phones?"

"I am sure there is something we can think of," Darkstorm encouraged though, truth be told, she was starting to feel the hopelessness of the situation as well. How were they going to get back if the comm link didn't even work?

Arcee's facial plating furrowed in frustration as the call ended. "Scrap," she hissed under her breath.

_"Calm down, 'Cee. We'll bring them back," _Bumblebee said.

"How can you be sure?" Arcee vented.

_"You just have to have faith. And. . . I know you are still suspicious of Darkstorm but she'll take good care of Jack, Miko, and Raf. I know she will."_

"Huh. I never though I'd be placing my faith in a 'Con," Arcee said wryly.

_"Former. She's an Autobot now and just as part of the team as you or I."_

Arcee looked down and said worriedly, "I just want Jack to be safe."

_"He is and he'll be back before you know it."_

* * *

After a few hours of nervous pacing and brain-wracking, Raf finally came up with an idea. "Hey, Jack. Can you text on your phone?"

"Yeah. . .Why?" Jack asked.

"If the 'Bots can't hear us on the phone, then maybe they can get a text message. Miko's phone should still be where it fell," Raf explained.

"You're right," Jack grinned before texting the team, explaining their current situation.

Bulkhead paused, seeing Miko's phone flashing. Ratchet picked up the tiny device and linked it to the base's main computer so the message could be displayed.

"Hey guys, it's Jack. We had a run in with Skyquake but we're fine now. We are currently a few yards away from the battlefield and awaiting help," Arcee read.

"Thank Primus," Ratchet breathed.

_"I told you, Arcee. You just had to have faith," _Bumblebee smiled.

Arcee rolled her optics but smiled and quickly composed a reply.

Jack smiled in relief, seeing that the Autobots had received their message. "Jack, Ratchet is currently working on a way to get all of you back. I am glad that you are alright and I will see you soon. . .but this doesn't mean that you are out of trouble," he read to the others.

"Be lucky that she cares for you that much," Darkstorm giggled.

Jack buried his face in his hands. "I'm still going to be dead when we get back. . ."

Miko bit her bottom lip guiltily and looked downwards. Darkstorm noticed and looked towards the femme. "Miko, is something wrong?" she asked.

"This is all my fault," Miko sighed, "If it weren't for me, none of us would be in this mess. . ."

"Miko, we all are prone to making mistakes and I am sure everyone here has long since forgiven you. There is no need to think about it anymore," she smiled softly, "So promise me you will not dwell on it, alright?"

Miko sighed but nodded. Darkstorm tensed however and moved in front of the children as she saw Starscream return to the site, most likely looking for his so-called follower.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Starscream, but Skyquake isn't here. He is forever safe from your schemes," she hissed.

Miko, Raf, and Jack silently cheered as they saw a groundbridge portal open. Darkstorm moved in front of them, blocking them from Starscream's path.

"Darkstorm?" Starscream asked in surprise.

She smirked and punched Starscream in the jaw, watching as the children moved to the safety of the Autobot base. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." She quickly followed suite, smiling in relief as she found that she was back home.

"_Darkstorm! Raf!" _Bumblebee yelled, reaching over to embrace his friend before bending down and picking up Rafael, holding him to his chassis.

"I missed you too, 'Bee" Raf chuckled.

"Miko, are you alright?" Bulkhead asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Bulk," Miko smiled before playfully punching one of his peddes. "You should know by now that I can take care of myself."

"Arcee, I-" Jack tried to say.

"No need to explain, Jack. For the next two weeks, I'm not letting you out of my sight," Arcee said sternly. Jack sighed and lowered his helm. "But. . . It's good to have you back, partner," she smiled.

Miko smiled at her guardian once more before walking over to Optimus hesitantly. "Optimus. . . I just wanted to let you know that this was all my fault. None of this would have happened if I just stayed at the base like I was supposed to. I. . .I take full responsibility."

"In light of the current circumstances, I believe that you have been through enough, Miko. Now, I think it is about time for you to go home. Your host parents must be worried. The same goes for you, Jack and Raf. We shall discuss this further tomorrow."

Darkstorm nodded and chose to go with Bumblebee to take Rafael home. She and Bumblebee walked up to the door nervously in their holoforms and knocked softly. A worried-looking Hispanic woman immediately answered, showering her son in embraces and kisses.

"Oh, my Rafael. Dondé estuviste?"

"It's alright, Momma. I was at a friend's house. . .I'm sorry I forgot to tell you where I was," Rafael said.

"We are indeed sorry, Ms. Esquivel. We kinda lost track of time. We didn't mean to worry you," Darkstorm said politely.

"Well, thank you for bringing home and keeping him safe," she smiled, "Dawn, was it?"

Darkstorm smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ms. Esquivel. Brian and I really do care about Raf and we promise you that we wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Well. . .thank you."

"I think it is time Brian and I got going. Goodnight, Raf. Goodnight, Ms. Esquivel." Darkstorm smiled and entered Bumblebee's alt mode, they both waving goodbye at the youngling and his mother.

When they got back to base, Darkstorm vented and headed towards her quarters. It had been such a long day and she was positively spent.

_"Wait, Storm!"_

Darkstorm turned around and stared at the scout curiously. "Yes, 'Bee?"

The scout fiddled with his servos nervously. _"Well. . .umm. ." _Bulkhead nudged the scout and he glanced downwards embarrassedly.

"Bumblebee, is there something wrong?" Darkstorm asked suspiciously.

_"I . .uh. . .just wanted to let you know that I'm glad that you got back alright and uh. . .I. . .umm. .well. ._"

"Thank you, 'Bee. I'm glad to see you were so concerned," Darkstorm giggled before pausing. She gathered up the courage and walked over to the scout, kissing him softly on the cheek. Bumblebee's optics widened and he stumbled backwards, bumping into Bulkhead in the process.

"Goodnight, Bumblebee," she smiled before leaving to go to her quarters, softly shutting the door behind.

"Nothing going on, huh?" Bulkhead grinned.

_"Oh, shut up," _Bumblebee grumbled.

Darkstorm placed a servo near her spark and felt it hammering within her chassis. She could barely understand her actions. She did care about the scout; that was no lie. He was so kind to her and helped her through so much. . .But what in the name of the Allspark caused her to kiss him?

They were just friends. . .weren't they?

But. . .what was this feeling?

**A/N: Spanish Translation: Dondé estuviste? Where were you?**

**Hello, everyone! Yet another chapter down and written. You know, I was scared that I wouldn't be able to update this on time. I've been sooo busy with CSTs and upcoming assignments and family stuff but I am glad I was able to write this :D I want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers and individuals who recently followed and favorited my dear story. Also, a big thank you to mchap144 for giving me this cute Bee and Storm moment at the end of the chappie. All credit goes to her!**

**Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? Send me a PM or leave a review! I do love them xD**

**Theme Song: 10 Years- Dancing with the Dead**

**"But when kindness and the love of God our Savior toward men appeared, not by works of righteousness which we have done, but according to His mercy He saved us, through the washing of regeneration and renewing of the Holy Spirit, whom He poured out on us abundantly through Jesus Christ our Savior," Titus 3: 4-6**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story! And thank you for all your support! It really is appreciated. **

**God bless!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Darkstorm could not help but feel slightly awkward whenever she and the young scout would converse. She often wondered what was going through his processesor. I mean, she kissed him, for Primus' sake! Albeit on the cheek but a kiss nonetheless. What could have caused her to do that?

. . .Could it be?

No. Darkstorm furiously shook her helm. Impossible. They were friends and nothing more. She was simply thanking him for being concerned for her.

Wasn't she?

She vented heavily. They were in the middle of a war. She did not have time for such matters. Besides. . .What if he did not feel the same way? On that note, how did she even feel? She could not even tell. She did love talking to him and had grown close to him during the past few months. But surely it is nothing more than a platonic friendship.

Besides. . .who could love a femme like her?

Darkstorm decided to ignore those pesky thoughts that were starting to plague her. She did not have time for them. She and Bumblebee were friends. Nothing more.

"_Morning, 'Storm!" _Bumblebee smiled, walking up to Darkstorm in the hallway.

"Good morning, 'Bee. Did you have a good recharge?" Darkstorm asked with a matching smile.

_"Yeah, I did. And you?"_

"Oh. . .it was well enough," Darkstorm said, offhandedly fiddling with her sharp digits. Come on, Darkstorm, she inwardly coached. There is no need to lose your nerve.

"_Is. .there something wrong?" _

"No!" Darkstorm paused before lowering her voice to a less panicked tone, "I mean, no. I'm fine." Darkstorm grinned nervously at the scout.

"_Okaaay_," Bumblebee studied Darkstorm intently, wondering what was wrong with her.

Darkstorm's wings twitched nervously. "Erm. . .shouldn't we be picking up Raf from school?"

"_Storm, it's Sunday. Raf said he had to stay home with his family today, remember?" _Bumblebee deadpanned.

"O-Oh, yes. That's right. I had completely forgotten. My mistake."

_"Are you sure something isn't wrong? You're acting. . different."_

"Yes, I told you I was fine, 'Bee," Darkstorm vented, regaining control over her nervousness before smiling, "Just fine. . .Now since Raf is going to be home today, why don't we play some video games or go out driving?"

Bumblebee nodded though he still had his suspicions that Darkstorm was keeping something from him. _"Okay. Sure thing, 'Storm. Let's go!"_

The normally calm ride through the Nevada desert was made uncomfortable as Darkstorm constantly fidgeted around Bumblebee's alt mode. Bumblebee vented and finally said, "_Storm, I know you're not telling me something. . .and I know something's bothering you."_

Darkstorm closed her eyes painfully and gathered enough courage to speak. "I-I've just been thinking. . ."

"_Go on," _Bumblebee softly urged.

"About that kiss," Darkstorm finished, lowering her head nervously. She suddenly found the leather upholstery to be quite interesting.

Bumblebee was silent for a few moments before reluctantly speaking up. "_. . .I've been thinking about that, too."_

"Y-You have?"

"_Darkstorm. . .it made me want to ask-"_

"Actually, 'Bee. I have something to tell you, as well. . .I-I. .well, I hope that didn't put a strain on our friendship," Darkstorm blurted.

Bumblebee was silent once more, thoughts warring against each other in his processor. He didn't know why the statement bothered him so much. Darkstorm was an amazing friend and it was true that he didn't want to lose her. . .Perhaps it was because he was hoping they would become something more-?

No, of course not. He couldn't have those kinds of feelings towards her. . .

But she was so beautiful and kind and intelligent and-

Wait, what was he even thinking?

But. . .still, could it be true that he was falling in love with the femme Seeker? Bumblebee thought this as his cooling fans activated. Was that the origin of the warmth in his spark that he always felt whenever she was near?

"Bee? You okay?" Darkstorm asked, feeling worried that she had said something wrong as the minuted passed by.

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine. I wouldn't want to lose your friendship either, 'Storm," _Bumblebee said though his spark screamed at him to tell her how he truly felt.

"Good," Darkstorm smiled, hiding her inner thoughts. So it is true. . . He is not interested in me that way. I knew it was too good to be true. .

She sighed and looked out the window. Why did she feel so disappointed and saddened? She couldn't be in love. She just couldn't.

_But why?_ her spark asked her. _Are you afraid of getting hurt, is that it? Why shouldn't you be happy? I can tell that you have feelings for him. _

Shut up! I am not afraid of getting hurt and I am happy, Darkstorm internally replied though the seeds of doubts had already been planted.

Darkstorm and Bumblebee eventually arrived back at base. Bulkhead was slightly dented, from a past skirmish most likely, and Agent Fowler was standing on a pedestal speaking to Optimus.

"What has happened, Optimus?" Darkstorm asked.

"Bulkhead was engaging Breakdown in the Kamchatka Peninsula. Breakdown was about to deal the fatal blow but when our Wrecker came to, the Decepticon was nowhere to be found," Optimus explained.

_"It doesn't sound like a Decepticon to just spare an Autobot, especially when he was that vulnerable," _Bumblebee said.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. Agent Fowler and I are trying to solve this puzzle ourselves," Optimus replied.

"Still, I think I have a pretty good idea who's behind this," Agent Fowler crossed his arms over his chest, "MECH."

"The same humans who tried to apprehend the dingus?" Arcee asked, walking in on the conversation.

"The very same. Question is, how did they manage to capture a Decepticon and what do they plan on doing with him?" Agent Fowler said.

"I say let them have him," Arcee said, "It'd be doing this world and our team a service. One less 'Con to worry about."

"Be that as it may, Arcee, it would not be the Autobot way to leave him to die at MECH's hands. I shall lead a rescue mission immediately," Optimus replied.

The rest of the team stared at their leader in surprise, all except Darkstorm. She did not converse with Breakdown much but when she did, he seemed to be a decent mech, for a Decepticon anyway. Besides, Darkstorm had to have hope that everybot could be saved just as she hoped that her brother would return to her one day.

* * *

Skybreak stood alongside his leader in the Decepticon warship, staring intently at Starscream as he relayed the bad news to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, it would seem that Breakdown has been captured by humans," Starscream said.

Skybreak's optics widened slightly. Breakdown? Captured by humans? Impossible. Skybreak saw how minuscule the native species of this planet were and knew that they couldn't stand up against a Cybertronian. Then why the pit did he manage to get himself captured?

"I suggest that the humans responsible are given due justice, my lord. And, if it pleases you, I shall send-"

"That will not be necessary, Starscream. If Breakdown was foolish enough to allow himself to be captured by those weaker than him, then he is not fit to be a Decepticon any longer," Megatron said.

Starscream backed away a few steps, optics widening as he stared at his leader in disbelief. "L-Lord Megatron, surely-"

"Surely nothing. Breakdown's weakness has sealed his fate. Now I suggest that you remember your place, Starscream," Megatron's optics narrowed dangerously.

Starscream looked like he was about to protest once more but he prudently decided to keep his mouth shut. The gray Seeker nodded submissively and bowed before exiting the chamber.

Skybreak took this opportunity to speak. "My lord, I know that Breakdown's actions were unsound but he is a valuable asset to the Decepticons. Why would you leave him to his fate?"

"Skybreak, I am surprised at you. You, one of my most loyal followers, should realize by know that there is no room for needless sentiment in war. Only the strongest will survive. You have seen it as well as I," Megatron said before adding nonchalantly, "Besides, even if he were rescued, in the end his weakness would cause him to be offlined by the Autobots."

Skybreak took this in before nodding his helm. "Of course, Lord Megatron. Forgive me."

Megatron waved away Skybreak's careless outburst, bringing his scarred lips to lift slightly. Skybreak had been with Megatron ever since the beginning and, in an odd sort of way, a bond of trust and mutual understanding had formed between the two mechs much like the relationship between Megatron and another loyal follower, Soundwave. Indeed, both he and Soundwave were immensely loyal to the Decepticon cause and would follow their leader to whatever end. . . But, as traitorous as the thought may be, Skybreak could not help but wonder if Megatron was right. It was true that Breakdown proved his weakness when he allowed himself to be captured by humans but Skybreak did not wish to see the mech offlined.

Even so, Skybreak's hardened spark did not allow him to give these musings much thought. I have trusted in Megatron too long to doubt him now, he thought. He is right. Only the strongest will survive.

* * *

"Why don't you go with, Bulk?" Miko asked her guardian.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Miko," Bulkhead replied reluctantly.

"I second that thought, Bulkhead. Your. . history. . with Breakdown would cause you to be ineffective in this mission. You shall stay here with Ratchet and our human allies. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Darkstorm, prepare to roll out," Optimus ordered.

The three members of team Prime immediately complied and followed their leader through the groundbridge. They soon arrived at the Kamchatka Peninsula in Russia, scanning the grounds for any clues of Breakdown's disappearance.

"_Vehicle tracks," _Bumblebee observed. A trail of tire marks were distinctly imprinted along the peninsula, leading to the east.

"Optimus," Ratchet commed the team, "I have detected an energon signature not far from the area: about two klicks east from your current position."

"Then east we shall go," Optimus said before transforming into his alt mode. The other members of the search and rescue team likewise did the same and travelled towards the energon signature. What met them however shocked even the stoic Prime. Upon a large stone sat an orange Cybertronian optic, staring at the team. Darkstorm grimaced and looked away. It seemed that not only Cybertronians were capable of such savagery.

All the same, Darkstorm hesitantly picked up the optic and hooked it up to a spare medical scanner she had brought along in case the team had sustained life-threatening injuries. She was going to scan the optic's memory banks so as to find any clues to where the humans had taken Breakdown, if he was still online that is.

Much to her and the team's surprise however, a video of the same male human from before, Silas, appeared on the optic's memory banks.

"Autobots. A pleasure as always. However, I'm surprised to see you here. I was expecting Megatron to send out a rescue party, not the enemy," Silas smirked. The film closed in on Breakdown's unconscious frame. Several humans clothed entirely in black were beginning to open his chassis with surgical lasers.

"I know that he is a Decepticon but he does not deserve this," Darkstorm said softly, clenching and unclenching her servos.

"As you can see, we are making good use of your technology and we thank you for your generous donations to our cause. . . I do hate to part so soon but I can't have you storming our base and completing your rescue mission, now can I? Beneath your feet are several bombs that my team and I are placed as a sort of. . farewell gift. Farewell, Autobots," and with that the transmission ended.

The grounders scrambled to get off the plateau as Darkstorm took to the skies, though she remained over head to make sure that the rest of her team got to safety. After the smoke cleared, she vented in relief as she saw that they were unharmed. She descended back to the ground and landed gracefully.

"We need to travel to that base, Autobots. Darkstorm, did you manage to receive any coordinates from the transmission?" Optimus asked.

Darkstorm nodded. "Yes. Their base is relatively nearby, actually. Behind that next ridge, if I am reading the coordinates correctly."

And so the Autobots were on their way once more. With the coordinates in mind, they eventually reached the MECH base only to see a retreating Decepticon fleet led by Starscream. Breakdown bridged back to the Nemesis and, much to the team's surprise, Bulkhead emerged staring after the retreating Decepticons.

"Bulkhead? Why are you here? I thought you weren't going on this mission," Arcee asked.

"I couldn't let the bot offline like that. 'Sides, if he did offline, there'd be no rematches," Bulkhead replied with a grin. Darkstorm rolled her optics but smiled.

Optimus vented sharply but Darkstorm could tell that her leader was proud of the Wrecker. "Come. Let's head back to base."

* * *

Skybreak watched as Knock Out was finally reunited with his partner. He had to wear an optic patch due to the loss of one of his orange optics but otherwise, he seemed whole. "Breakdown. .I. . I am glad you are back," Knock Out said.

Breakdown grinned and caught Knock Out in a bear hug. "I missed you too, Doc."

"Hey! Watch the finish!" Knock Out exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Breakdown," Skybreak nodded, "It's nice to see you again. I knew those humans could not possibly capture a Decepticon."

Breakdown smiled and nodded. "Of course." Though, on the inside, he dwelt upon the previous events of the day. It surprised him when Bulkhead and even Starscream were the ones to rescue him, not his leader. It would make anybot wonder.

But Breakdown was not ready to leave yet. He was a Decepticon and he felt he always would be. Besides, someone had to take care of Knock Out.

**A/N: Chapter Fifteen! Whew. This story is getting big. And there's some serious romantic tension in the beginning too ^^ And Skybreak descending further and further into his own darkness now that his sister's gone. . . Stuff is getting seriously real. **

**Well, make sure you leave a review (I didn't get as many as I'd hoped last chapter) but a big thank you to all of the lovely people who did review! :D And thank you also to all the wonderful ladies and gentleman who recently favorited and followed this story. I love you all!**

**"Rejoice in the Lord always. I will say it again: Rejoice! Let your gentleness be evident to all. The Lord is near. Do not be anxious about anything, but in every situation, by prayer and petition, with thanksgiving, present your requests to God. And the peace of God, which transcends all understanding, will guard your hearts and your minds in Christ Jesus"- Philippians 4:4-7**

**Theme Song: Crossfade- Cold**

**Have a nice rest of the weekend and God bless!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer (I'm not sure if we're obligated to do this but I've noticed that all other fanfics have a disclaimer so. . . I figured what the heck? I'll do it): I do not own Transformers (If I did, Dreadwing would still be alive) or rights to the lyrics of Adelitas Way. All I own is my OCs Darkstorm and Skybreak. **

* * *

Darkstorm looked down at the human femme known as Jack's mother, who had been brought in previously due to an attack made by Airachnid and MECH. Darkstorm only wished that MECH had not jammed the comm link so she and the rest of the team could have assisted. She was not as close as she could be with Arcee and her charge but she would still protect them fiercely given the chance.

The woman's eyes widened as she stared up at the Autobots. "Mom, these are my friends. How they really look," Jack announced.

"It is an honor again to see you, Ms. Darby," Optimus smiled.

"Y-You. . ." she paled, "J-Jack, you have some explaining to do."

"Long story short, they're robots from the planet Cybertron who came here to Earth to defeat their enemy, the Decepticons. Bad guys who want to destroy our planet, basically," Jack said.

"S-Slow down, you're telling me you've been spending all your time off with alien robots and there has been one," Ms. Darby pointed to Arcee, "living in our garage this entire time?!"

"That about sums it up, yeah," Jack rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And my son?" Ms. Darby asked, trying to keep the slight panic from showing in her voice, "He's been over here, playing soldier in some alien war?"

"That was never an option, Ms. Darby," Optimus reassured, "While Jack can provide valuable assistance, I have made it my duty to make sure that our human allies our kept safe. Neither I, Arcee, or the rest of the team will allow your son to come to harm. That I can assure you."

"Well, there was that one time we got stuck in the shadowzone and met the Zombie-Con and-" Miko chimed in. Darkstorm pinched the bridge of her facial plating once she saw the horrified look on Ms. Darby's face.

"There is no need for alarm, Ms. Darby. I made sure that your son, Miko," Darkstorm paused to glare at the wild femme before continuing, "and Raf were unharmed."

"Let me guess. Dawn?" Ms. Darby asked wryly.

"My real designation is technically Darkstorm but yes," she smiled, "But, in all seriousness, you must realize that we are just as fiercely protective of your son as you are. All of us would rather offline than see him harmed. Believe me, I know your concern. But you must realize that we would never allow anything to happen to your son."

Ms. Darby sighed resignedly and nodded. "Thank you, but I still cannot help but feel as a mother that my child is in danger."

"We understand, Ms. Darby, and we will honor your decision if you decide to ban Jack from our presence. However, we will, of course, continue to monitor his location in case of Decepticon attack," Optimus said.

"So, the Decepticons. . . they know that my son is affiliated with the Autobots?"

"Yes. That's why I originally became Jack's guardian, in order to protect him and you from potential threats," Arcee said.

At this, Jack's mother became silent, most likely dwelling upon the almost impossible to take in news. A few minutes of silence passed through the missile silo until Ms. Darby gathered the courage to speak once more. "I guess you'd like to continue seeing them, Jack?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"You all do have a point. He would be a lot safer with you, Arcee, than he would be alone and he does enjoy coming here. . ." Ms. Darby gazed earnestly at the blue femme, "Take care of him, alright?"

"Will do, June," Arcee smiled.

* * *

Jack and his mother eventually left the base after further discussion with Optimus and Arcee. Darkstorm and Bumblebee then began their usual drive in order to take Raf home.

"Do you think your mother will ever be able to find out about us, Raf?" Darkstorm asked.

"I'd rather she didn't," Raf shook his head, "My mama would definitely freak out and probably keep me from going to base."

"Still, she seems like an understanding woman. And if she can trust 'Bee and I in our holoforms then I am sure she can if she finds out our true origins," she smiled.

"_Yeah, Raf. I'm sure it won't be that bad," _Bumblebee added.

"You obviously don't know my mother," Raf replied.

"Oh, please," Darkstorm rolled her eyes, "I know she can be a tad bit overprotective but it is only because she cares for you."

Raf sighed. "I know. . ."

Darkstorm smiled and playfully ruffled the youngling's brown hair, causing him to smile. The trio eventually pulled up to Raf's house and Bumblebee and Darkstorm exited the vehicle with him in their holoforms. As usual, Raf's mother answered the doorbell with a kind smile.

"Gracias again for bringing him home safely, Dawn and Brian," she said in her thick Spanish accent.

"You are most welcome, Mrs. Esquivel," Darkstorm replied, "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Taking care of mi Rafael es enough. . . but I was wondering if I could ask you and Brian something."

"Of course, Mrs. Esquivel."

"Rafael's birthday es next weekend and he wanted me to ask you if you two would come along with his other friends," Raf's mother said.

"We would be honored to come," Darkstorm smiled.

"Gracias. You know, he es always talking about you every chance he gets. He truly looks up to the both of you."

"And I look up to him." Bumblebee nodded in silent agreement, eyes smiling at the youngling. "We hope to see you soon."

Darkstorm and Bumblebee said their farewells and headed back to the base.

"_Darkstorm?" _Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, 'Bee?"

"_You know, I'd think we'd make awesome creators."_

"Oh?" Darkstorm asked, blushing lightly, "What makes you say that?"

"_Well, we already take care of Raf so well."_

"Indeed," she giggled, "I admit, I am becoming more and more fond of the youngling as time goes on. Maybe it's just my Seeker coding speaking but he certainly has been a blessing to me."

"_And me," _Bumblebee said, a smile in his voice. Darkstorm donned a smile as well and leaned back in the seat, trying to ignore her fluttering heart. Bumblebee turned on his radio and a song floated through the vehicle that made Darkstorm pause.

"_What if I told you that I think you're perfect? Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it. I know you make me feel alive. What if I told you that I'm in forever? Nothing to hide, yeah, I'd go wherever you would go. You make me feel alive. What if I told you that I'd never hurt you? Always be there for you to hold onto. I know you make me feel alive. And I'll be hanging onto every word you say to me. Hanging onto a feeling that I get, because you make me- laugh a little louder, love a little harder. And I feel alive when I'm with you, every time is something new. Never knew what love could feel like until I walked away the first time. And I feel alive when I'm with you. Deep inside it's something true. You're the only reason I fight. You're the best thing in my life."_

Darkstorm blushed heavily as she felt Bumblebee's cooling fans activate loudly as the song was turned off.

"_I-I'm sorry-" _Bumblebee stammered.

"It's fine, 'Bee," Darkstorm said though her heart was screaming at her to say something more.

_Tell him, _it said. _What have you to lose? I am sure he cares for you as much as you care for him. _

No, Darkstorm replied. I can't. . . I-I. . .

_You're what? Scared? Bumblebee would never hurt you. He has taken care of you this far, hasn't he?_

Yes. . . but now is not the time. . .

_Tell him before it is too late, you foolish femme!_

"_Storm?" _Bumblebee asked.

"Y-yes?" Darkstorm replied.

"_I-I. . . I. . lo-. . . I. ." _

"Yes?" Darkstorm asked softly.

"_I_ . _. just wanted to let you know that. . . I'm excited for Raf's party," _Bumblebee finally said, inwardly kicking himself for not voicing his inner thoughts.

"I'm exciting too, 'Bee," Darkstorm said.

The two Autobots remained silent for the rest of the drive to the base, each of them lost inside their own thoughts. Each of them not believing how a simple friendship could have given them this strange feeling and each of them wanting to voice their true feelings but being unable.

Oh, Bumblebee. . .Darkstorm thought, My beloved scout. . . What are you doing to me?

**A/N: Spanish Translations- gracias- thank you**

**And another cliff-hanger! XD I am so evil, I know. I wouldn't blame you if you left flames. . . But surprisingly I had to drink tons of caffeine in order to counteract the beginnings of writer's block. I hope that isn't a bad omen. . . Well, to summarize this short but sweet chapter, I decided to only write the end of the episode Crisscross because I didn't plan on Darkstorm getting involved with Airachnid and MECH so. . . yeah. That and I wanted to give all you hopeless romantics out there some juicy moments between Storm and Bee. But don't worry. They'll confess each other's feelings for each other soon enough *shifty eyes* But an author never reveals a full plot line. Ever. **

**Lol, anyway. Review and PM me if you have any suggestions (it is fairly likely that I will consider putting your suggestions in a future chapter) and make sure to tell me I did a good job (it does wonders for my self-esteem as a writer). I didn't have much time to write this due to upcoming finals so I hope I still gave y'all quality work. Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers (You know who you are). Energon cookies for all! And thank you to my recent favoriters and followers. XD Whenever I see that email in my inbox I literally break out into a grin and do a mental happy dance. It seriously makes my day. **

**Well, that's all I can think of. Oh! And I'll probably not update regularly for a week or so because of finals and an upcoming friend's birthday :D So yeah. I love you all and God bless!**

**"The peace of God, which surpasses all understanding, will guard your hearts and minds through Jesus Christ"- Philippians 4:7**

**Theme Song: Adelitas Way- Alive (the lyrics are also written in the chappie)**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

Darkstorm sat in cool, dark grass along with Bumblebee, Miko, Jack, and Raf. She smiled as a cool breeze drifted through the Esquivel's backyard. There was a heavy bustle of activity as Raf's numerous brothers and sisters ran about with trays of food and last-minute decorations. She smiled softly, content to be with her youngling, his friends, and, of course, 'Bee.

"So you're turning twelve, Raf?" Miko asked.

"Yeah," Raf smiled meekly and nodded.

"Cool," Miko grinned, "That's one year away from thirteen, the ultimate lucky number!"

Darkstorm tilted her head to the side curiously, not quite understanding how thirteen could be a lucky number. . . or how any number could be lucky but decided not to press. It must be another human tradition, she thought.

"Isn't thirteen supposed to be . . I don't know. Unlucky?" Jack countered.

"Not in Friday the 13th," Miko said, "Jason didn't die, did he?"

"But-. . .Never mind."

Darkstorm giggled at the children's antics before turning to Rafael. "Thank you again, Raf, for inviting us. We are both very honored to be able to share this special day with you."

"_Yeah, Raf. A creation day truly is a special day," _Bumblebee smiled.

"Well, of course. You two are some of my closest friends," Raf smiled before asking, "You know, I don't think I've ever asked this but. . when are your guys' birthdays?"

"_On the human calendar, March 24th," _Bumblebee answered before turning to Darkstorm.

Darkstorm was silent for a few moments before saying hesitantly, "I. . do not know the date I was born. Skybreak and I never had time for such things as creation days. Ever since we could remember, we were orphans on the streets of Kaon. We had more important concerns to worry about such as surviving another day."

All the humans and Bumblebee's face fell as they heard this. "I-I'm sorry, Storm," Raf said softly.

"It is all right," she smiled softly, "Believe it or not, I still have good memories out of that time courtesy of my brother."

Miko frowned before her eyes widened and she broke out into a grin, signaling that she had an idea. "I know! If you don't have a birthday, we can give you one."

"Give me one?" Darkstorm asked curiously.

Jack nodded. "You pick out a date and then that is your official birthday."

"I suppose. . . though I wouldn't know where to start," Darkstorm smiled.

Bumblebee's brows furrowed as he thought before he grinned. "_How about October or December? I know how much you love the nights here on Earth and the sky is darker longer during winter."_

"December sounds perfect," Darkstorm smiled, "How about December 21st?"

"December, huh? Smart," Miko grinned, "You get birthday presents and Christmas presents then!"

"Christmas presents?" Darkstorm asked curiously.

"A holiday where you give your loved one gifts in celebration of Jesus' birth," Jack explained.

Darkstorm paused. There it was. The same Jesus talked about on Easter. The one who gave His life so that His children could be free. This new piece of information only aroused Darkstorm's curiosity about the human Primus further.

"And don't forget Santa Claus," Miko added.

"A large man dressed in red with a white beard who gives presents to children, though he isn't real. It's just a story to tell kids," Jack said, knowing Darkstorm was not aware of who Santa Claus was.

Darkstorm raised an eyebrow and turned to Bumblebee. Bumblebee chuckled and shrugged. "_Human holidays can be a bit hard to understand."_

Darkstorm nodded in silent agreement and smiled, feeling happy knowing that she had a creation day. It was funny. A few deca cycles before, she did not even give her creation day much thought. And now she had one. . . and she was able to celebrate it with her dear friends.

"Rafael! Ven aquí!" Rafael's mother called out.

"Coming, Mama!" Raf yelled before turning to his guests, "I guess that means that the food is ready."

Everyone then filed around the large wooden table, piling their plates high with foods such as enchiladas or tacos. The variety of foods humans were able to eat never ceased to amaze Darkstorm, and she was beginning to find that they certainly were more appealing than consuming energon for every meal.

Rafael's mother said a quick prayer and then the family began eating and talking. Miko was constantly making jokes and being. . .well. . being Miko. Jack was stoic as usual and Raf seemed to be having a wonderful time. For that, Darkstorm was thankful.

After dinner was finished, Rafael's mother entered the house and returned with a large white cake with "Happy Birthday, Rafael!" written in elegant cursive.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Rafael. Happy Birthday, to you!" Darkstorm grinned and sang along. Raf blushed slightly and smiled before blowing out his candles.

"What did you wish for, Raf?" Miko asked.

"He can't tell you that, or else it won't come true," one of Rafael's younger sisters, Maria, said before wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Isn't that right, hermano?" Darkstorm could only guess that this was yet another human tradition that she was not aware of.

"Please," Miko rolled her eyes, "That's just superstition!" She grinned. "Come on, Raf. We're all dying to know!"

"Well. . . I wished that I would always be this happy and that you would always be my friends," Raf smiled.

Darkstorm smiled widely and hugged Raf. "I am sure your wish will come true regardless, Raf. Happy Birthday, little one. I hope we can spend many more together."

Raf's mother looked onward, also smiling, and thanked God that her son had such individuals in his life. To tell the truth, she was a bit suspicious of the seemingly mute boy and his companion who supposedly had an eye condition. But, they had been nothing but kind to her boy. She knew she couldn't always spend as much time as she wished with him due to her job and his other siblings to care for, but she was glad nonetheless that he did have some friends that he could depend on.

"Come on, mi Rafael. It's time to open your gifts."

Raf smiled excitedly as he began to open his gifts from his family. He received a new sweater vest and several new racing video games (something he was very excited about receiving). It was then time for the others to present their gifts. Miko got Raf a virtual pet, since his parents would never give him one of his own; Jack, a new keyboard for his laptop; Bumblebee, a model of a race car; and Darkstorm, a book on hacking various computer systems.

"So you can really stick it to them, Raf," Darkstorm said with a wink. Raf chuckled, reminiscing about April Fool's Day that year.

"Thank you, Dawn," Raf smiled. "Thank you everyone! I really do like all my presents."

A string of "you're welcome"s was then heard. Darkstorm and Bumblebee paused, getting a comm link from Optimus that they should return to base.

"Well, duty calls, Raf," Darkstorm grinned and embraced the youngling one last time, "See you soon."

"Bye, Dawn." Raf smiled as Bumblebee also embraced him, "Bye, Brian. I'll see you soon."

Bumblebee and Darkstorm waved goodbye as they drove back to the base, hoping that Raf's wish would come true. They both loved the youngling so much and they wanted to see them together always.

As a family.

**A/N: **

**Spanish Translations**

**Ven aquí- Come here**

**hermano- brother**

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I have been having massive writer's block lately... But don't worry. I'm sure I'll recover soon. **

**Well, I hope you liked it! :D I shall come out with the chapter for Metal Attraction soon. In the meantime, stay beautiful everyone. And make sure to leave a review! I do love them xD And if you have any comments or suggestions, don't be afraid to leave them, even if it is constructive criticism. I will thank you for it. **

**And make sure you keep the victims of the Oklahoma tornado in your prayers. It was such a tragedy. . . and I do hope all the survivors are found. :(**

**On a lighter note, Happy Memorial Day! :D Make sure to honour all our veterans. God bless you all, my lovely readers!**

**"Show me your ways, O Lord, teach me your paths; guide me in your truth and teach me, for you are God my Savior, and my hope is in you all day long." - Psalm 25: 4-5**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Ratchet paused from his usual calibrating duties as an alarm went off. His digits flitted across the keyboard of the base's computer as he pulled up video footage of a rapidly approaching vehicle. "Arcee, a vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"No, it's Mom," Jack replied.

"Again?"

"She worries," the mech shrugged.

Darkstorm looked up from her data pad with a raised optic ridge. It certainly was true that Jack's mother had been visiting the base more and more frequently, though she did not blame her. She would be concerned for her son if she found out he was involved in an eon old war, as well.

The car pulled up into the base's main lobby and Ms. Darby stepped out of it, running to embrace her son. "Hi, honey!"

"Er. . .hey," Jack said awkwardly.

"I finished my shift early at the hospital so I thought I'd swing by," Ms. Darby smiled, "Nice to see you again, Doctor." Ratchet smiled slightly and nodded in her direction. "Arcee." Arcee followed suite. "Darkstorm."

Darkstorm smiled widely and waved. "Hello, Ms. Darby. It is so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," Ms. Darby looked around the base,"So, where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee. Sorry to disappoint," Ratchet replied.

"And I wore heels and everything. . ."

Jack stared at his mother with wide eyes, mouth agape. "Mom!"

Darkstorm did not quite understand Ms. Darby's response but she could only guess why it embarrassed her son so. She paused for a moment, hearing an approaching engine, before grinning. It looked like Bulkhead was finally back with Raf and Miko.

The green all-terrain vehicle drove into the base and stopped, the two children bounding out of Bulkhead's alt mode.

"Whoo! Did you see the bank on that last turn?! Bulkhead is an animal!" Miko yelled, bunching up her hands so they looked like claws. Raf laughed and followed her example until they caught sight of Jack's mother.

"Remember when this used to be a secret clubhouse?" Miko whispered to Raf.

"Er. . .don't worry, Ms. Darby. We were wearing seat belts," Raf reassured.

"I'm sure you were, Rafael," Jack's mother smiled, "Hi, Miko. How's school going?"

"Why?" Miko asked suspiciously, "What'd you hear?"

"Come on, Jack. Let's do this thing," Arcee said, moving towards the groundbridge with a large bundle of rope.

"But, Jack. I just got here! I made sandwiches," Ms. Darby said.

"Mom," Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "I really need to help Arcee test her new tracking system."

Ms. Darby bit her lip nervously. "Well. . .just be careful."

"There's nothing to be careful about," Arcee said, "It's just a routine diagnostic."

"Are you sure you need Jack for that?" his mother asked. Arcee stopped just in front of the groundbridge portal, her facial plating contorting in frustration. Darkstorm looked over at the femme in slight concern.

"Uh oh," Bulkhead said lowly to himself.

"Bulkhead, I need you back in the field to investigate an odd magnetic disturbance," Ratchet said, monitoring the base's computer.

"I'll go with!" Miko volunteered, running towards her guardian. Bulkhead immediately stopped her with an outstretched servo.

"Whoa there, Miko. You're staying here." The wild femme huffed in frustration and stormed back to where Raf and Ms. Darby were standing.

"And why aren't you going with him?" Jack's mother asked.

"Someone thinks it's not safe," she grumbled.

"But it's safe for Jack to go with Arcee?"

"Mom! It's totally different!" Jack protested.

Ms. Darby raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How?"

"Mother knows best, Jack," Arcee threw down the rope frustratedly, "Wait up, Bulk. I'm coming with." She and Bulkhead both entered the groundbridge and travelled towards the intended coordinates.

Jack stared after his guardian and then turned to glare at his mother. "What? What did I say?" she asked.

* * *

"A Decepticon weapon," Megatron noted, also observing the magnetic disturbance. "Skybreak-"

"Master, if I may speak?" Breakdown interrupted.

Megatron turned around and nodded slowly. "Proceed."

"Allow me to redeem myself, Master. What I have lost. . . is a constant reminder that I must never again fail you," Breakdown said, referring to his missing optic.

"Considering that exact failure, I would much rather have Skybreak secure the weapon. At least then I would know that I am sending a capable soldier," Megatron's optics narrowed, "If you can be bested by mere humans, what chance do you have against the Autobots?"

"My lord, allow Breakdown to prove himself to you," Skybreak suggested, much to Megatron and Breakdown's surprise, "If the weapon is not secured, then I will do my best to retrieve it."

Megatron paused at this before venting sharply and nodding. "Very well. Breakdown, I shall you give this chance to prove yourself to me." He growled, "Primus help you if you should fail."

"I live to serve, Lord Megatron," Breakdown bowed.

* * *

"The good news is that the gauntlet hasn't travelled far," Ratchet commed in from the base, "I would strongly advice pursuit."

"We can go faster on wheels," Bulkhead said.

"And snap me in half?" Arcee asked. Due to the effects of the polarity gauntlet, the Decepticon weapon responsible for the magnetic disturbances, Arcee was temporarily magnetized to Bulkhead's back side.

". . .Right."

"Sweet!" Miko yelled excitedly, "I'll take point!"

"Not this time, kid," Arcee said.

"What?! But you said-"

"That was recon. This is war. I am not risking your well-being just so you can hit your daily adrenaline quota. Ratchet, Miko needs a bridge."

"Coming up," Ratchet said before moving towards the groundbridge controls.

"Ugh! You complain about Jack's mom! You sound just like her!" Miko protested.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ms. Darby asked, slightly hurt by Miko's outburst.

Jack rubbed his head sheepishly and avoided all eye contact with his carrier. "Umm. . .I'm going to go over there." Ms. Darby's gaze met that of Raf's who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Darkstorm watched the exchange and decided to act, inwardly weary of all the tension that had recently been brought to base, and all because of petty misunderstandings no less. "Ms. Darby?" she asked softly, "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Darkstorm," she smiled and nodded. Jack's mother got up from her seat by the base's main computer and walked over to a more private area with the femme Seeker. "But, you know, you can call me June. You're probably a lot older than me anyway."

"In human years, yes. In Cybertronian, no," Darkstorm chuckled, "Would it surprise you to know that I am considered the equivalent of an eighteen year old?"

"Eighteen?" Jack's mother's eyes widened, "But you sound so-. . . so-"

"Old?" Darkstorm smiled, "I had to grow up rather quickly given my past situations. But, if you wish, I can call you June from now on."

June's brow creased for a few moments, only barely imagining what the war had done to her, before smiling. "Of course. It's fine with me. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Darkstorm vented deeply before beginning softly, "June, I understand your concern for your son. Truly, I do. I know how it feels when things aren't under your control and how scared it can allow you to become." Darkstorm paused, gauging June's reaction to her words so far. She did not wish to offend the femme.

"Go on," June said.

"But there is a time when you must realize that your son is getting older. I know at times it can be hard to accept. . . but Jack is growing up to be a responsible and strong young man. There is a point when you need to quit treating him like he's a sparkling," Darkstorm continued.

"Sparkling?"

"A Cybertronian newborn. . . Look, my only wish is that you take my words to heart, and that you would be able to trust Arcee more. This is becoming ongoing and I know your son-"

"Trust Arcee? I trust Arcee!" June protested, "And I trust Jack."

"June, you would not even allow him to aide his guardian in a routine diagnostic. I know Arcee can be a bit brusque. . . but she deeply cares for your son. She would protect him at any cost. Please don't treat her as if she isn't good enough."

June was silent for several minutes, pondering Darkstorm's words, before eventually sighing. "Maybe you're right. . . I just don't want to lose him."

"You won't lose him," Darkstorm smiled, "He loves you, June, and I am sure he always will. But you have to fully accept his new life here. You cannot-" Darkstorm vented softly, thinking of her brother, "You cannot protect him forever, believe me."

"Thank you, Darkstorm. The way you talk it's almost if you know how I'm feeling," June smiled.

"Oh, I do. . . More than you can imagine. I have tried protecting a loved one ever since I can remember but to no avail. He would not listen to me and I have learned to accept that. The only thing I can do now is let him learn the lessons I have on his own."

"You're referring to your brother, aren't you?" June asked softly.

Darkstorm nodded, a bit shocked. "How did you-?"

"Jack told me. I am truly sorry that you had to endure that. He told me how much it hurt you."

"It did, but I did have some help in dealing with it," Darkstorm smiled, "And now, I feel much better about the situation."

"Well, I may not be losing a brother to the Decepticons, but I'm sure I can deal with this, too. Thank you. You know, you're pretty wise for an eighteen year old."

"I do try to help when I can," Darkstorm glowed under the praise. She paused, hearing a groundbridge activating.

Arcee and Bulkhead stepped through, successfully carrying the polarity gauntlet.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted and began to walk over to his guardian.

"Hold on," Jack's mother said softly, holding him back, "Let the adults talk. . .Arcee, I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?" she asked in slight surprise.

"I worry. . . especially when I think I can't control things, which with a teenager is. . all the time. Jack and I have always been close especially after his dad left and I guess it's just hard to accept that all that's changing. I mean. . I knew it would someday but you're not quite the type of girl I thought Jack would be ditching me for," June said.

"I think we've both been a little too attached to the way things were," Arcee smiled.

* * *

"Breakdown, you dare to return empty-handed?!" Megatron demanded furiously. Skybreak felt a sliver of pity for the former Wrecker. . . a sliver. Were two Autobots truly that powerful? Surely, not.

"No, Master," Breakdown replied meekly, turning around to reveal Airachnid who was magnetized to him due to the negative effects of the gauntlet.

"Airachnid. . . it has been some time," Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron. . . what can I say? It's good to be back," Airachnid replied.

**A/N: Yet another chapter bites the dust! ^.^ And it's getting closer and closer to the end... DX I don't want it to end. **

***clears throat* Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too short and that y'all liked it. Also, I don't know if I've addressed this before but, over 100 reviews! :O You guys are too kind to me. Seriously, I was only expecting like around fifty for my story and you guys gave me a hundred! Y'all are bosses! Thank you so much!**

**Also, since I have a lot more time on my hands considering I'm on summer break, I'm holding a sort of contest. I'd like someone to draw Darkstorm and Skybreak for me (since I can't draw Cybertronians to save my life). The winner will receive a one-shot written by moi with a TFP character of their choosing and their art will be the cover art to this story. Please PM me if you are interested and would like detailed physical descriptions of my OCs. **

**"Cease from anger, and forsake wrath; Do not fret- it only causes harm"- Psalm 37:8**

**Theme Song: ... Why Can't We Be Friends? by Unknown xD I have no ideas, lol.**

**And that's all I can think of! Have an awesome weekend! And God bless you, all my lovely readers! :**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Skybreak sat down on his berth, ruminating in his processor exactly how he would be able to retrieve the gauntlet for Lord Megatron. The Autobots had taken it and most likely hid it in their base, Primus knows where. And not even Soundwave had been able to locate it thus far.

So how the pit was he going to find it now?

The red and black Seeker paused, finally coming up with an idea. Easy, he thought. I'll just have to make a call.

* * *

_:Darkstorm, can you hear me?:_ Skybreak commed his sister.

Darkstorm immediately emerged from her recharge with wide optics. She glanced around her berthroom wildly before realizing that she was being commed. _:Skybreak, why are you comming me? I thought Megatron had taps on all communications. . . and I thought you wouldn't want to be caught conversing with the enemy:_ she answered back bitterly.

_:This is our private comm link. I doubt Lord Megatron is checking it: _Skybreak paused before beginning softly_ :Storm. . . I am so sorry for what happened back on the Nemesis. You know I would never intentionally hurt you. . I just-:_

_:You just what? You just wanted to protect your precious lord? And since your sister was getting in the way, you were more than willing to attack her: _Darkstorm vented sharply.

_:I'm sorry it had to come to that. You know I love you. I always have and I always will. . . but I had to protect you from making a brash decision:_

Darkstorm's ire began to rise as she heard what her brother was forcing down her throat cables. He can pretend to be in the right all he wishes, she thought angrily, but he will never be able to explain away attacking me. And with sadness she realized that she was forced to watch. . she was forced to watch Megatron change her brother for the worst.

She was about to terminate the comm link before her brother parted with a request. _:If you're not still angry at me, meet me at these coordinates. No soldiers. No fighting. Just you and me. Alright?:_ The specific coordinates were sent and the comm link was terminated.

Darkstorm could not help but feel slightly suspicious. Her brother finally gained the ball bearings to talk to her just now and then requested to meet her. A few cycles earlier she would have jumped at the chance to talk with her brother, just the two of them. But now? She wondered if it was a trap.

Oh, how things had changed. . .

Still, Skybreak did risk detection just to talk to her. It must have been something important. She could not leave that call unanswered. Despite what he had done, he was still her brother. And she still loved him.

Darkstorm exited her quarters and made her way towards the base's main area. Everyone seemed to have gotten up earlier than she did.

"Optimus?" she asked softly.

The leader of the Autobots paused in his conversation with Ratchet and smiled. "Yes, Darkstorm. Is there something you need?"

"I suppose there is," Darkstorm vented, "My brother has just commed me requesting for a private meeting and I wish for permission to go."

"Your Decepticon brother?" Arcee asked with a raised optic ridge, "I thought you two weren't on speaking terms."

"I thought so too until he commed me this morning on our private communications channel."

"Did he tell you the exact purpose of the meeting?" Optimus asked.

"No. . . he simply told me that he needed to meet with me alone and then sent me coordinates. That is all," Darkstorm answered.

"Optimus, you aren't thinking about letting her go, are you? It could be a trap, and I doubt Darkstorm would be overjoyed to be held captive on the Nemesis," Ratchet said.

"My brother would-!" Darkstorm began to protest before stopping short. My brother would never do that to me. But after their last encounter, she wasn't quite sure what he was capable of anymore. "No. . . you're right. I could be in danger if I go out to meet him, but I still have to have hope that he can be saved. I mean, what if he commed me so he can become an Autobot as well? I have to go to him."

Optimus nodded solemnly. "And you shall go to him, but not alone. Bumblebee and Arcee will accompany you in case it is indeed a trap."

"Thank you, Optimus," Darkstorm smiled softly.

Darkstorm gave Ratchet the coordinates and a groundbridge was prepared. The three Autobots moved towards the portal.

_"Be careful, 'Storm_," Bumblebee said.

"You be careful," she countered with a smile.

They exited the groundbridge portal and Bumblebee and Arcee quickly hid behind the lush Earth plant life as Darkstorm moved ahead. She saw her brother not too far away, alone just as he had promised.

"Storm, it's so good to see you," Skybreak smiled and moved to embrace her.

Darkstorm half smiled and returned the embrace. "It is good to see you again too, Brother."

"I'm sorry I didn't comm you sooner but I admit, I was a bit busy," he chuckled, "I have your team to thank for that. . . Lord Megatron is still livid about losing that polarity gauntlet."

"Yes. . .I can imagine," her optics darkened, "But I have comfort knowing that he will never get his energon stained servos on it."

Skybreak's spark fell slightly, seeing his sister's delicate facial plating tainted with so much hate. How long had she been hiding this from him?

Perhaps his visit was futile, after all. . . If Darkstorm hated Lord Megatron as much as she claimed, then she would never help him. "And you? How have things been at the Autobot base?"

Skybreak felt slightly better as he saw his sister miraculously recover. She looked so happy and content. . . just like she did before the war. "Well, actually. To tell you the truth, they did not trust me at first. Though I wouldn't either. . . but once I earned their trust, they have been nothing but kind to me. I have even made some human friends. They are a young species but they are capable of so much, Sky. One of them can even match Soundwave in skill with technology and he is but a youngling."

"Oh, really?" Skybreak asked curiously.

Darkstorm smiled and nodded before continuing, "I have learned so much from my stay with them. I am even learning human culture and anatomy and it is simply fascinating. And you should see Optimus. He is so different from Megatron. . . He is so kind, selfless, and merciful."

Skybreak's forehelm furrowed at Darkstorm's analysis of his leader but he vented in acceptance. "Sounds like a real swell guy. I'll have to meet him someday."

"You know. . . you can meet him today, if you wish," Darkstorm said softly, "Please, Brother. Come back with me. I do not wish to see you under Megatron's influence any longer."

"And I thought we went over this before, 'Storm. I will not abandon my leader. Look, I don't know what you think he ever did to you but he has always taken care of me. He is the one fighting for peace and equality, not the Autobots," he said defensively.

"How can you be so blind, Brother? You were on the battlefield more than I. You saw his savage brutality. You saw innocent mechs and femmes being killed, most of them simply neutrals. You saw what the war brought to Cybertron, our home."

"If you think the Autobots are Primus incarnate, then you're wrong-"

"I never said that. There were misguided Autobots just as there were Decepticons, but Optimus and his team are different. They are not bent on war and destruction. They wish to end this war peacefully, but your leader will not give them the chance," Darkstorm vented, "Look, I do not wish to argue with you further. Your spark has become hardened to my words and so you must learn the lessons I have on your own. If you do not wish to become an Autobot, then why did you really contact me?"

"Looks like you can still see right through me, huh? . ." Skybreak gathered up his courage, "Fine. I came here to talk to you about the polarity gauntlet."

"The polarity gauntlet?" Darkstorm asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Lord Megatron expects me to retrieve it and since you are the only bot I know who has the location of the Autobot base, I figured. . ."

Arcee tensed slightly before Bumblebee placed a comforting servo on her shoulder plating. _"There's no need to worry, Arcee. I know 'Storm. She would never betray us," _he whispered.

Arcee smiled slightly. "I know," she replied.

"You dare question my loyalty?" Darkstorm glared.

"Not anymore. . .I. . I guess I just still hoped that you would change your mind," Skybreak vented, "But I suppose not. I guess. . . I was hoping there was still a part of the old Darkstorm still online."

"Sky, there is no new or old Darkstorm. I am the same as I always was. I may have more freedom now, but I am still the same."

Skybreak vented sadly before looking over Darkstorm's shoulder plating. "You two can come out now. I know you're there."

Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged a surprised look before retreating from their hiding places with weapons drawn. Darkstorm stepped in front of them protectively. "Is there something else you wish to discuss, Brother? Because I refuse to change my mind. I would rather offline than see a dangerous weapon in the servos of that tyrant."

"I figured as much. . .I guess Lord Megatron will have to be disappointed. . . I'll try to talk to you again soon, hmm? Just because we're on different sides doesn't mean that I can't still comm my dear sister every once in a while."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed at the Seeker for he was still slightly angry that Darkstorm's brother had the audacity to shoot his own sister. It made his energon boil. . . Likewise, Arcee glared at Skybreak as well as if almost daring him to take a step closer.

"I look forward to it, Sky," Darkstorm smiled weakly and turned around before moving towards an emerging groundbridge portal.

Skybreak gasped softly once he saw the scarring between her wings courtesy of his cannon fire. "Storm. . ."

"Yes?" Darkstorm turned around and asked softly.

Skybreak had never felt more torn in his entire life. He still was in shock that he would shoot his own sister to protect his leader. She now had scars because of him. . . her first.

Had this war changed him this much? Back in Kaon, he used to threaten mechs if they even looked at his sister the wrong way and now here he was, harming her in more ways than one.

Had he honestly chosen Lord Megatron over family? Over Darkstorm, the apple of his optic?

But. . . he could not join the Autobots. He just couldn't. . . What was he to do then?

Darkstorm half smiled. "Go back to the Nemesis, Brother. Your master will be expecting you soon."

And with that, she was gone along with the two wheeler femme and the scout. Still, Skybreak stood there at the site of the groundbridge portal, spark conflicted and mind at war within itself.

What was he turning into?

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Miko exclaimed, "He actually asked you for the relic?!"

"Yes," Darkstorm vented, "But I refused to give it to him or lead him to our base. . . I suppose he was still hoping that I was making some mistake." She chuckled bitterly, "That I was being held here against my will. That I was still a Decepticon, thought what he refuses to realize is that I never was."

Raf frowned and placed a comforting hand on the edge of Darkstorm's wing. She smiled gratefully at the youngling.

_"The more I see of your brother, the less I like him," _Bumblebee muttered under his breath.

"Hate to say it but I agree with 'Bee," Arcee added in. "You sure you two are related?"

"I am sure. . . You know, he wasn't always this way. . and I still cling onto hope that he will change. . ." Darkstorm shook her helm, "But I still cannot believe he would comm me after all this time just for a relic."

"Hey, at least he didn't get his servos on it and you're safe, Storm," Bulkhead said.

"I suppose. . ."

"Darkstorm, you have once again proven your unshakable loyalty. I am sorry however that this had to come to pass," Optimus said.

"As am I, but do not worry. I am fine now," Darkstorm half smiled, "Truly."

* * *

Raf frowned up at his guardian, noticing that he was clearly distracted. Raf sighed and paused the video game. "Bee? What's wrong? You've been like this ever since Darkstorm left."

_"W-What? Nothing's wrong."_

"Bee. . . please."

Bumblebee paused before venting. _"It's. . . I'm just. . . I'm scared. . ."_

"Why? What happened?" Raf asked worriedly.

_"It's just. . ." _Bumblebee vented once more, _"I've been trying to tell her something for a while now but I feel if I tell her. . . she won't feel the same way."_

"Tell her-?" Raf's eyes widened, "Oh. . . you mean-?" Bumblebee nodded his helm. "Bee, I'm sure she'll feel the same way. . . but you'll never know until you tell her."

"You talkin' about Storm?" Miko popped up and asked.

"How did you-?" Raf questioned.

"Who else would 'Bee be drooling over?" Miko smirked.

"Miko, it's none of our business-" Jack tried to interrupt.

"Well, I say he better tell her already. Women are kinda impatient when it comes to these things."

_"B-But. . ."_

"Go on, 'Bee," Bulkhead chuckled, "You wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Bumblebee's door wings lowered slightly as he accepted his fate and went to look for Darkstorm.

Ratchet looked over at Optimus questioningly. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing, old friend," Optimus smiled knowingly, "I am sure it is nothing."

* * *

Darkstorm turned around and smiled as she saw Bumblebee walk towards her. She was sitting on the roof of the missile silo, one of her favorite places to go and think, and was watching the sunset.

_"I figured I'd find you up here," _Bumblebee smiled.

"You know me too well, 'Bee," Darkstorm shook her helm before venting softly, "Sunsets on Earth are positively gorgeous, aren't they?"

_"They are beautiful, but. . not as beautiful as you."_

Darkstorm's cooling fans activated almost immediately. "T-Thank you. You are too kind to me."

_"I think it's the other way around, 'Storm," _Bumblebee chuckled before pausing, _"Storm?"_

"Yes, 'Bee?" she smiled.

Bumblebee fidgeted nervously. _"W-well me and Raf have been talking and. . . I figure now is as good a time as ever to tell you. . ."_

Darkstorm felt her spark beat heavenly within her chassis. "Tell me what?"

_"T-T. . .That I . . .That I love you. . ."_

Darkstorm felt the world around her stop. She gazed into Bumblebee's large blue optics in disbelief. "W-What?"

_"I-I love you, Storm. . ."_

So it was true, after all. . .

Bumblebee stared at her worriedly, almost afraid that she would not reciprocate his feelings, before gasping softly as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. "Oh, 'Bee. You cannot imagine how long I've been wanting to hear you say that. I love you too, 'Bee. . . You. . . You're one of the best things that's ever happened to me," Darkstorm said softly.

But what happened next surprised Darkstorm even more. The metal protecting Bumblebee's mouth unlatched and before she could speak further, his lip components met hers in a kiss. Darkstorm's optics widened before she returned it, softly melting into his arms.

Eventually, the two parted.

_"I was so afraid of telling you how I felt. . because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way,"_ Bumblebee chuckled and held her closer to him.

"What? A strong, kind, handsome mech like you?" Darkstorm smirked before shaking her helm, "Of course not. . . Ever since you, Optimus, and Arcee found me you have been nothing but kind to me. . . You have protected me and actually talked to me despite my previous alliances." She smiled, "You love me despite all my flaws. . . How could I not feel the same way, my beloved scout?"

"Finally!" a voice shouted from below them, causing Darkstorm to jump, "It's about time you told her, 'Bee." The voice belonged to none other than Miko, a triumphant smirk plastered across her face.

"Miko!" Darkstorm's cooling fans activated, "How long have you been watching us?"

"Oh. . . long enough. . ."

Darkstorm pinched the bridge of her upper facial plating. "Wonderful. . . Was there anyone else watching us?"

Raf and Jack sheepishly emerged from their hiding place followed by Bulkhead and Arcee. "I knew ya had it in ya, 'Bee," Bulkhead chuckled and playfully punched Bumblebee's shoulder plating.

_"T-Thanks," _Bumblebee replied embarrassedly.

"Were you all. . . planning this?" Darkstorm asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Maybe," Miko smirked, "But come on, 'Storm! It's not like it wasn't obvious!"

"Wasn't. . obvious?"

"Duh! I could see exactly what was going on! Even Optimus knew," Miko grinned impishly, "I'm just surprised this didn't happen sooner."

Darkstorm felt her cooling fans activate once more as her wings twitched nervously. Well, it was good to know that the others cared. . . but still. . .

"Mission accomplished?" Miko giggled and asked Raf.

"Mission accomplished," Raf smiled.

This was ridiculous.

**A/N: Theme Song- Bittersweet by Within Temptation (thank you blondie-moyashi for giving me the suggestion!)**

**There you are my lovelies! Another dramatic chappie! I am so sorry for the delayed update but this fic was taking up a lot of my time and the Lord is supposed to be the center of my life, not my writing. So I took off some time to spend some time with Him and my family. :D**

**Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism and suggestions for future chapters are strongly encouraged. Thank you to all the new faces for reviewing and for all those who have faithfully reviewed since chapter one. I love you all!**

**To Guest (BlueStar): Yes, I usually do update every weekend though since I am out of school for the summer, I might update twice a week.**

**Also, on a side note, entry for the drawing contest I spoke of before is June 30th (also my 16th bday) so make sure you contact me soon if you are interested. I should have a new chapter up soon and... yeah. **

** eagleridgechurch ?page_id=1612**

**And if you ever want to listen to a totally legit and relatable sermon, you should go to this website. :D They are so encouraging. They really are. **

**And make sure you stop by my profile. I posted an amazing story that I hope will encourage you all. (It's not an actual story but a short story that my friend sent me so I posted it on my bio instead of as a fanfic)**

**Well, that's it! God bless you all and have a lovely week**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Skybreak paused from making his way to the Decepticon rec room for an energon ration once he saw Starscream and Soundwave ahead of him.

"I have been a fool. Made mistakes. Monumental ones. I now realize I was never destined to be leader, or even an equal partner," Starscream began.

Oh, this is gonna be good. Skybreak smirked as he hid in an adjacent hallway.

"And I am at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in the universe, of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron."

Please. Skybreak rolled his optics. That greedy, power hungry, poor excuse for a mech? At peace with being second in command? Why the sudden change of spark, 'Screamer?

"Thank you for listening, Soundwave," Starscream said before leaving.

Skybreak emerged from his hiding place. "You believe that load of scrap?"

_"Load of scrap," _Soundwave replied, using voice clips from Skybreak.

"Exactly," Skybreak chuckled, "It makes you wonder why Lord Megatron keeps him around. . . He'll probably be back to his same schemes in another breem or so." He grinned, "Well, see ya around, Soundwave. Try not to work yourself yourself too hard, huh?"

Soundwave fell forward slightly as Skybreak slapped his shoulder plating and stared after the Seeker as he left. _"Makes you wonder why Lord Megatron keeps him around," _he muttered, exasperation vaguely being heard in the recording.

* * *

Darkstorm saw Arcee from a distance, kneeling at the stone monument decorating a corner of the base's roof and talking. She immediately felt guilty for trespassing. She was all too aware that the stone monument was in honor of the first Autobot casualty on Earth and Arcee's former partner, Cliffjumper.

She could only imagine the pain Arcee must have felt to not only lose her first partner at the hands of Airachnid but her second once she arrived on Earth. It made Darkstorm's spark ache for the brusque femme.

Darkstorm glanced downward timidly as she felt Arcee turn around to see her. "Forgive me. I did not mean to interrupt."

"No need to apologize. I was just about to leave anyway," Arcee vented and stood up.

"I truly am sorry about Cliffjumper, Arcee," Darkstorm said softly, "I-. . . well, I understand now why you hated me so much when I first arrived here." She shook her helm, "I would too."

Arcee placed a servo on Darkstorm's shoulder plating and smiled slightly, much to her surprise. "Hey, it's alright. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you like that. You didn't offline him. . .and you're actually not bad for a former 'Con."

"Thank you, Arcee," Darkstorm smiled, "That is quite the compliment coming from you."

Arcee smiled a bit wider in return before venting and turning back to look at Cliffjumper's memorial. "I will find the Decepticon responsible for his death. That is a promise."

"I am sure that whoever committed such a crime will be brought to justice. . .Now, come on. 'Bee was wondering where you headed off to."

"He was?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

"Of course. He thinks very highly of you, you know. He told me once that you're almost like an older sister to him," Darkstorm replied.

Arcee chuckled slightly. "Well, someone had to look after him."

Darkstorm nodded in agreement and was about to move inside the base before Arcee spoke up once more. "Darkstorm?"

"Yes, Arcee?" she asked curiously.

"You're lucky to have a mech like 'Bee. Don't ever forget that."

"Of course. . . But if it eases your processesor, I'd never hurt him. I'd rather rip out my own spark than hurt him."

"I know," Arcee smiled, "Call it an older sister's protectiveness."

The two femmes walked back into the base only to be informed that an ancient Decepticon signal had been detected.

Yet another mission. . .Well, Darkstorm thought with a wry smile, at least things are never dull around here.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered as they all moved out through the groundbridge.

Darkstorm transformed into her alt mode, a Lockheed U2, and flew above all her grounder companions to the desired coordinates. They soon came to a broken Decepticon ship.

That's odd, she thought. Why would a signal originate from here when this ship is obviously too damaged to be considered useful?

She transformed and landed. "Proceed with caution," Optimus said, "We are not yet aware if this is a trap."

Darkstorm nodded solemnly and unsheathed her blades as the rest of the team activated their various cannons. They began to move cautiously down an open corridor and aimed their weapons as a Decepticon quickly approached. The black and violet femme with spider-like appendages stopped short, optics widening as she saw enemy forces.

"Airachnid," Arcee glared.

Airachnid quickly drilled her way through the ground in order to escape, but Arcee quickly pursued her.

"Arcee!" But Darkstorm's cries were unheeded. The femme soon disappeared from sight.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, scout ahead for anymore Decepticons. Darkstorm and I will retrieve Arcee."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead nodded and moved forward as Darkstorm and Optimus left to look for Arcee. As they went outside, they quickly came upon Airachnid and Arcee locked into a battle. . . which Arcee seemed to be losing. Several superficial wounds already marred the femme's frame while the Decepticon seemed to suffer no damage. Darkstorm watched a bit concerned as Airachnid pinned Arcee down and held a bladed appendage to her neck cables.

Optimus fired after Airachnid, seeing his teammate's dire condition. Airachnid hissed in frustration but transformed into her helicopter alt mode. "I suppose we'll have to finish this another time, Arcee," she said before flying away.

Darkstorm knelt beside Arcee and helped support the femme as they both shakily righted themselves. "Arcee, what in the name of the Allspark were you thinking?" Darkstorm asked, "You could have gotten yourself offlined."

"Exactly what I wish to know," Optimus said sternly, "You must rid yourself of this anger and desire for revenge. Do you think offlining Airachnid will honor Tailgate's memory?"

"She deserves to suffer for what she did to him," Arcee growled.

"Arcee, it is not the Autobot way to seek revenge and kill needlessly."

Arcee's optics narrowed but she remained silent. "Optimus is right-"

"You've never lost someone dear to you. You wouldn't understand," Arcee countered roughly.

Darkstorm vented, her wings lowering slightly. "Oh, but I have. . . more than you know."

Arcee's gaze softened as she immediately regretted her words. "Darkstorm, I-" She was interrupted as Bumblebee and Bulkhead approached with a captive, an all too familiar gray Seeker. Optimus and Arcee cautiously activated their cannons and pointed them towards the captive.

"No need to use force. I'll tell you anything you want to know!" Starscream said.

"Is that right?" Bulkhead glared, "And what do you want in return?"

"I want to. . . be on your side," Starscream said hesitantly.

"On our side?" Bulkhead chuckled, "Yeah, right. And I've been lobbing with the Fallen."

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons," Arcee added, cannon still aimed at the captured Second in Command of the Decepticon armada.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me, spy on me, demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood, then all but replaced me with that traitorous wretch Airachnid! She abandoned me! Left me for scrap! Why shouldn't I rat them out?" Starscream replied.

Optimus dwelt upon this. "We acknowledge your request and we will discuss this further, Starscream. In the meantime, do not try to escape," Optimus said before addressing Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, kindly guard him until we have reached a decision."

_"Will do, Optimus," _Bumblebee said.

Darkstorm, instead of following the rest of the team immediately, went over to Starscream. "Harm him in anyway while I am gone, Starscream, and you will have to answer to me," Darkstorm glared.

"You cut me to my spark, Darkstorm. I wish to join the Autobots. Why would I hurt him?" Starscream replied slyly.

"Forgive me for not trusting you judging from your vast history of lying," Darkstorm began to walk away before pausing, "I may not be a violent femme but I will not hesitate to cut off your wings if my commands are ignored. Understood?"

Starscream gulped. "Perfectly."

"Good," Darkstorm smirked before joining the rest of the team.

_"That's my femme," _Bumblebee chuckled.

* * *

"You're not saying you actually trust Starscream, are you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Trust him? Never," Arcee shook her helm, "But this may be the one time our objectives align."

"You are right to be wary, Bulkhead, but I agree with Arcee. Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally," Optimus said.

"You don't mean permanently. As in keys to the base and everything?" Bulkhead said.

"However unlikely that scenario, every sentient being deserves an opportunity for redemption."

"I was once a Decepticon but I was given an opportunity for redemption. Why should Starscream not? I realize how untrustworthy he is, believe me. But I have to hope that even the most wayward mech and femme can change," Darkstorm said.

"Even 'Bot-killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee asked bitterly.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace," Optimus replied.

And so, with that, the meeting was ended. Starscream raised his helm as he saw the rest of the Autobot team approach. "We have discussed this at great length and we have come to a conclusion. We will allow you to become an Autobot only if you obey our laws and permanently forswear the Decepticons," Optimus addressed his prisoner.

"Thank you, Prime. I promise you, you won't regret this!"

"If we won't regret this, then prove it to us now," Darkstorm said, "Why were you and Airachnid at this Decepticon ship?"

"Another Decepticon weapon," Starscream answered. "We were searching for the Immobilizer. However, during the crash, the ship must have split in half and since the weapon was not found in this half, we will have to travel to the other." He smirked smugly. "Luckily, I know where to find it. It is near that stone arch," Starscream pointed with a sharpened digit, "about two clicks from here."

The Autobots with Starscream in tow made their way towards the stone arch in question. When they finally arrived, Optimus placed Starscream under Arcee's custody and ordered the rest of the team to follow him in order to retrieve the Immobilizer. Darkstorm gave one last worried look to Arcee and Starscream before moving forward.

_"Huh, this should be easy-" _Bumblebee said.

Darkstorm gasped as she saw the Decepticon femme from before, Airachnid, open fire at the team. "Bee, get down!" she yelled as both of them ducked for cover. Bulkhead, however, was not as lucky. The Wrecker soon became frozen in place due to the effects of the Immobilizer.

"Darkstorm, Bumblebee, retreat!" Optimus ordered. Bumblebee pulled Darkstorm behind him protectively and began firing at Airachnid whilst retreating behind some nearby stones. Optimus likewise followed suit and rendezvoused at the same protected clearing.

Bumblebee and Optimus continued to fire at their enemy while Darkstorm stood there beside them, unable to do much besides warn them if the blasts were coming too close.

It was times like this when Darkstorm wished she had long-range weapons. . .

The two mechs stopped shooting when they saw that Airachnid had disappeared, weapon and all. Darkstorm cautiously looked out from their hiding place. "Where could she have gone?"

Her answer was met when Airachnid emerged from underground and fired the device at Optimus, freezing him in place. Bumblebee open fired at the femme and dodged the Immobilizer's beams as best he could before turning to Darkstorm, _"Storm, get out of here!"_

"No, I won't leave you!" Darkstorm said stubbornly.

_"Storm, go get Arcee. If you stay here, you'll only get immobilized like Bulkhead and Optimus!"_

"But-"

_"Just go!"_

Darkstorm reluctantly obeyed and ran into the nearby forest to recruit Arcee's help, silently praying that Bumblebee would be unharmed. When she finally reached the forest however, she saw Arcee and Starscream locked into a battle. Starscream was inflicting damage on Arcee brutally but, just when Darkstorm was about to step in, Arcee turned the tables on the gray Seeker. With a series of well-executed blows, she brought him down and held a blade to his throat.

"Arcee, stop," Darkstorm walked up to her and whispered. "If you offline him, you will be no better than he is."

The femme looked battered and beaten and looked up at Darkstorm with pain-filled optics. "He. . .He offlined Cliffjumper."

"That does not make terminating him right, Arcee. Please, just let him go," she said softly, "Do not stoop to his way of thinking. I know you are better than this."

_"So do I." _ Darkstorm and Arcee both looked up in surprise as they saw Bumblebee, staring at Arcee sadly.

Arcee vented sharply but released her blade from Starscream's throat. The gray Seeker gasped, holding his sore neck cables, and limped away. It was then that the effects of the battle began to make themselves known to Arcee. She collapsed in an exhausted heap.

Bumblebee and Darkstorm helped to lift up the femme. "Come on, Arcee. I think it's about time we got you back to base. . . You are in dire need of a medic," Darkstorm said.

* * *

"You did what?!" Megatron railed at Airachnid.

"But, my lord, it was because of Starscream's incompetence-" Airachnid attempted to explain.

"The loss of a simple trinket is nothing compared to the loss of my Second in Command! And at the Autobots servos, no less. Did you not stop to think that they now have unlimited knowledge of our plans?!" Megatron ranted angrily before turning to Skybreak, "Skybreak, any luck locating my Second in Command?"

"No, my lord. The Autobots must be shielding his energy signature. We cannot locate him," Skybreak answered.

Megatron clenched his servos before glaring at Airachnid dangerously. "For your sake, he had better be found quickly."

"Y-Yes, Lord Megatron."

* * *

Ratchet had just finished repairing the Immobilizer and had unfrozen Bulkhead and Optimus. Darkstorm, in the meantime, continued to address Arcee's various wounds.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead, I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon," Arcee vented.

"Wisdom cannot be granted, Arcee. It must be earned, sometimes at a cost," Optimus said sympathetically.

Arcee vented once more and hopped off of the examination table. "I. . .I think I'll go get some recharge."

When Arcee was gone, Darkstorm and Bumblebee exchanged a look.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Darkstorm asked worriedly.

_"She just encountered the 'Con that offlined Cliffjumper. I know I wouldn't be alright," _Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Is there anything I can do?"

_"From my experience, it would be best to just let her know that you have her back. That you're there for her."_

And that is exactly what Darkstorm intended to do.

Later that night, Arcee was met with a surprise when she paid a visit to Cliffjumper's memorial. At the base of the monument lay a bundle of red flowers.

"Roses?" Arcee thought out loud, "Who put roses here?"

"I've heard that it's a human tradition. . . to put flowers on the grave or memorial of a lost loved one." Arcee turned around surprisedly and saw Darkstorm.

"Why?" was all she could think to ask.

"Because, despite our past disagreements, I do care for you, Arcee," Darkstorm smiled, "And because I know how it feels to lose a loved one."

"Look, I'm sorry what I said before about you not understanding how I felt," Arcee began.

"It's perfectly alright. You were upset. I understand. What I am more concerned about however is your well-being. You had both me and 'Bee worried sick."

Arcee vented. "It's just. . . they took everything I had from me. Cliffjumper. Tailgate. They're both gone because of Airachnid and Starscream."

"They did not take everything," Darkstorm said softly, "You have a new family here. You have Jack and 'Bee. Just think about how worried your charge would be if he found out you were offlined today all because you sought revenge for the past."

Arcee was silent for a few moments before replying. "You're right. . . I . . I don't know what I was thinking."

"I am no stranger to revenge. I've wished I could offline Megatron for corrupting my brother countless times, but I realized that that would not help ease my pain. It would make me even worse than him." Darkstorm paused before embracing Arcee. "Please. Cherish the family that you have now."

The two wheeler tensed, unfamiliar with physical contact, but eventually relaxed and returned it. "I will and. . ." Arcee smiled, "I'm glad you're a part of it, Darkstorm."

**A/N: Theme Song for this chappie: Stand in the Rain- Superchick**

**Whoa. . . twenty chapters already? Dang, I'm good. Lol, anyway, yesh! This is such a big accomplishment. I hope you like this update and all the Darkstorm and Arcee interactions and such. Speaking of which, I do hope Arcee was in character. **

**Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers and to all those who recently followed and favorited my story. :D I love all of you!**

**Also, to make a long story short, me and my family need prayer. Desperately. My father received an email from the company who gives us all our money due to my father's disability saying that they would end it. My father and mother are contacting our lawyer now but if it goes through, my family will have no more money. I mean, we do have a rental house but that isn't a sufficient source of income so. . . I am kinda worried. That and my father and mother aren't sleeping as well which makes the entire house stressful so. . . I would deeply appreciate it if you would keep my family in your prayers. :)**

**And one of my close friends Demi who has been having awful nightmares lately. . well, they've stopped, so praise the Lord!**

**Since I forgot to add a Bible verse in my last chappie I have two for you:**

**"Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God. For it is written "Vengeance is Mine, I will repay, says the Lord"." - Romans 12:19**

**"But also for this very reason, giving all diligence, add to your faith virtue, to virtue knowledge, to knowledge self-control, to self-control perseverance, to perseverance godliness, to godliness brotherly kindness, and to brotherly kindness love. For if these things are yours and abound, you will be neither barren nor unfruitful in the knowledge of our Lord Jesus Christ"- 2 Peter 1:5-8**

**So, that's all. Have a lovely week and a good Father's Day, my darlings, and I should post an update next week. (And maybe a Father's Day one shot) God bless all of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Optimus?" a feminine voice called out a bit timidly.

Optimus looked up from his data pad to see Darkstorm lingering in the doorway to his quarters. The black and purple Seeker's wings twitched slightly out of nervousness and her red optics were fixed on the floor.

"Yes, Darkstorm?" Optimus asked.

Darkstorm walked up to the Prime and held out a similar data pad with an encrypted message. "Today is a human holiday, Father's Day, and. . since I never knew my creators, you are the closest thing I have to a father so. . ."

Optimus' optics widened slightly in surprise and he gently took the data pad. "Thank you, Darkstorm."

Darkstorm fiddled with her digits. "W-Well, 'Bee is expecting me for a race. . . I hope you like it," she smiled, "Happy Father's Day, Optimus."

When Darkstorm left, Optimus activated the data pad to reveal a message written in Cybertronian.

_Dear Optimus,_

_I have just become aware of a human holiday called Father's Day. As I am sure you are aware, my creators were offlined before my brother and I could even remember them. And so I never had a sire like figure in my life before. . ._

_But then I thought of you. You have always been so kind to me despite my past wrongs. And the way you act towards your team never ceases to amaze me. You truly care for each and every one of us, which is so very different from the leadership I am used to. . . I want to thank you for trusting me, believing in me, and giving me a second chance. If it weren't for you, I'd have joined the Well of Allsparks long ago. You were the one who granted me freedom by allowing me to serve under you and I am eternally grateful. _

_And so, with those thoughts in mind, I have written this little "card" for you. I wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all that you do. You are a bot like no other. _

_If my offlined sire was anything like you, I would have been a very fortunate sparkling indeed. _

_Happy Father's Day, Optimus. _

Optimus finished reading the end of the message and smiled broadly. If he had a sparkling like Darkstorm, he would have been a very fortunate sire indeed. . .

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Lol, I couldn't resist writing this quick little chappie for Father's Day. I hope y'all like it!**

**"Behold what manner of love the Father has bestowed on us, that we should be called children of God!" 1 John 3:1**

**Theme Song: Zoe Jane- Staind (A super sweet song that y'all should totally check out xD)**

**God bless each and every one of you and your fathers too :) I love you all!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two **

Darkstorm paused once more from cleaning various medical tools, grimacing as she heard the screech of metal against metal. She vented sharply as she felt another helm ache coming on. "Would you two kindly turn that down?" she asked, desperately trying to keep blatant irritation from making itself known in her voice.

"Come on, 'Storm! It's only a monster truck rally," Miko responded.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the entertainment of human spectators. . ." Ratchet shuddered, "Blood sport."

"Precisely. How can you honestly watch such destruction? And thinks it's fun no less," Darkstorm added.

"It's not like the trucks are 'Bots," Bulkhead shrugged.

Ratchet rolled his optics and returned to his work. "I still think you should be out there assisting Optimus on his mission to retrieve the Cybertronian data cylinder."

"Hey, Optimus said he wouldn't need Bulk unless they called for back up-" Miko began to protest.

They all paused as an incoming transmission from Optimus came in. "Bulkhead, roll out. We are in need of your assistance."

"Aw," she pouted.

"It's fine, Miko. We'll watch it later, alright?" Bulkhead chuckled. Ratchet walked over to Miko and handed her a broom before activating the groundbridge controls.

"And what's this for?"

"To clean up the mess you have made while Bulkhead is gone," Ratchet said simply.

The groundbridge was activated and Bulkhead stepped through. However, unknown to the two medics, Miko quickly followed. The groundbridge closed and Ratchet vented contently, "Finally. . .Peace and quiet. . ."

"I care for the youngling but. . . I do admit, it is nice to have the base quiet," Darkstorm shook her helm, "I was about to get a helm ache from those pit-spawned car crashes."

"That's Miko for you," Ratchet said.

Darkstorm chuckled and nodded in agreement. Several minutes of blissful silence passed before Darkstorm noticed something was amiss. "Speaking of Miko, don't you believe it has been a bit too quiet? The youngling is usually pestering you for something about now."

Ratchet paused. "Usually, unless-"

"Scrap," Darkstorm cursed, "How many times do I have to tell her not to leave the base? Ratchet, open a groundbridge so I can retrieve her before she gets herself into trouble."

Before the portal opened however, an incoming transmission arrived from Miko. "Ratchet, I've found the data cylinder. Care to bridge me out?"

Darkstorm was slightly relieved that the youngling was unharmed but was also irritated that she went off through the groundbridge against orders again. As if what happened before wasn't punishment enough. . .

"You need to learn to stop doing this, Miko. The battlefield is no place for a youngling."

"Please. Now you sound like my host mom."

"Do you know the exact coordinates of the data cylinder?" Ratchet interrupted.

"Umm. . . "

"I cannot provide a groundbridge to your location unless you give me your coordinates," he vented.

"Maybe you can activate a groundbridge near the 'Bots and I can push it over?" Miko suggested. Several grunts and groans could be heard as Miko futilely tried to make the cylinder move. "Don't worry. . I think I've got it."

"The cylinder is far too heavy for you, not to mention the risk of being detected by Decepticon forces if you tarry any longer. Hold on. I'll be there in a nano-klick to retrieve the cylinder." Darkstorm activated her weapons systems and moved out through the open groundbridge portal. She quickly spotted Miko. . . and an unconscious Bulkhead.

"What in the name of the Allspark happened?" Darkstorm asked as she ran over.

"Bulk tripped while running over to me and then this. . light from the cylinder caught him in the forehead."

Darkstorm kneeled beside the Wrecker and checked his vitals before running a scan of his helm. She gasped softly however as Bulkhead's optics onlined suddenly and he began to sit up.

"Bulk, you okay?" Miko asked worriedly.

"Yeah. . . I feel fine," Bulkhead stood up and looked around, "Where'd the cylinder go?"

"It looks like the Decepticons made off with it," Arcee said.

_"You alright, 'Storm?" _Bumblebee asked.

Darkstorm smiled reassuringly and nodded. "Yes, 'Bee. I'm fine. I just came out here to retrieve the data cylinder since Miko couldn't provide us with exact coordinates for a bridge, though it looks the Decepticons got to it first. Question is, are you alright?"

_"Never better. I've got a few scrapes but I'm sure you and Ratchet can take care of those," _he smiled.

"Come on. I'm right here. You guys can make out in a corner later. Let's just get back to base," Miko interrupted.

Darkstorm and Bumblebee's cooling fans activated. "Y-Yes. . . You're absolutely right," Darkstorm cleared her voice box in embarrassment and began to move towards the groundbridge along with Bumblebee.

When the entire team had entered, Bulkhead began to move towards the television before Darkstorm stopped him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To finish the Monster Truck rally with Miko."

"Not before I run further scans of your helm. That injury could be serious. . . The energy from a data cylinder should be handled with utmost care and Miko's reports of the energy seemingly going into your helm is definitely cause for concern."

"Trust me, 'Storm. I'm a Wrecker. I've been through a lot worse and pulled through okay. I think it's safe to say that I'm fine," Bulkhead chuckled before moving towards the television again. . .

Only to be stopped by Ratchet.

"Then if you are fine, you might as well help Miko clean up your mess," Ratchet handed Bulkhead some cleaning supplies.

Bulkhead grumbled but complied and began to clean up the aforementioned mess with Miko.

"Now, for you, 'Bee," Darkstorm smiled.

Bumblebee chuckled and sat down on the examination table. Darkstorm scrutinized his frame only to find, as he said before, minor mesh wounds. Though she found one particular one that would need to be welded closed.

"You're lucky, 'Bee," she chuckled, "If I was out there, I'd have gotten myself seriously injured."

_"Don't say that, 'Storm. You're a pretty good fighter yourself."_

"I suppose. . .at times." Darkstorm began to clean the wounded area. "But I would prefer to be a medic, for both our sakes. Tell me, was anyone else injured?"

_"No, not really. Optimus and 'Cee seemed fine."_

"Good," Darkstorm shook her helm, "though we both know Arcee would be hesitant to come to the med bay even if she was seriously injured."

_"Sounds like 'Cee alright," _Bumblebee chuckled.

After Darkstorm was finished, she picked up the welder and began carefully closing the wound. Bumblebee flinched once or twice but otherwise he sat as still as a statue. Once the wound was closed sufficiently, Darkstorm smiled encouragingly at the scout and put the tool away. "There. Good as new."

_"Thank you. I certainly feel a lot better now," _he smiled.

"I was all too happy to help," Darkstorm kissed his cheek, "My beloved scout."

* * *

"Ratchet?" Just ignore it and maybe it'll go away, he thought. "Ratchet? Ratchet? I know you can hear me." Miko began to knock on his pedde. "Ratchet? Ratchet? Helloooo? Anyone home? Ratchet? R-?"

"What?!" Ratchet yelled irritatedly before calming himself down slightly, "What is it, Miko?"

"You need to see what Bulk's painting in there."

"Yes," the medic rolled his optics, "I'm sure one hasn't lived until one has beheld Bulkhead's take on still life with lugnuts."

"What exactly is Bulkhead painting, Miko?" Darkstorm said, "Show me."

Miko nodded and led Darkstorm and Ratchet into an adjacent room where Bulkhead was poring over a painting. He would pause every so often to dip a mop in a large bucket of white paint before resuming his work, muttering nonsense all the while.

"Miko, that's not art. It's science," Ratchet observed.

"But why would Bulk be painting science?"

"The Cybertronian data cylinder. . .Of course. When you tried to push it towards the groundbridge, Miko, it must have interpreted that as an attack and so it prepared to expel its contents so they could be preserved. And the nearest vessel was Bulkhead. The information held in the data cylinder is now inside his mind," Ratchet explained.

"But. . . what information exactly?" Miko asked.

"Synthetic Energon," Optimus observed once the equations were shown to him.

"Synthetic Energon? But that would mean. . ." Arcee began.

"No more scavenging for energon. It is a commonly known fact that most energon deposits on Earth are owned by the Decepticons, but if we had Synthetic Energon. . We'd have all the energon we'd ever need. We'd have no use for rations anymore," Ratchet said.

"However, I fear there may be complications," Darkstorm said, "The data from the cylinder is slowly consuming Bulkhead's mind. By the time the formula is complete, Bulkhead's processor may be far past helping."

"There has to be a way to put the data back though. . .Right?" Arcee asked.

"We are currently working on a solution," Ratchet replied. "But, even if we do figure out how to get the data out of Bulkhead's mind, we would need the cylinder which is now in possession of the Decepticons."

Optimus nodded pensively. "True, old friend. However, we are not given much choice. . . We must negotiate the return of the cylinder if we are to save Bulkhead. You and Darkstorm will stay here and work on a way to cure him while we meet with the Decepticons. Autobots, roll out."

Darkstorm smiled and waved goodbye as Bumblebee and the rest of her team exited through the groundbridge. She glanced over at Miko and Bulkhead to see how they were faring. Miko was playing her electric guitar, desperately trying to invoke a response from her guardian, but none came. The young human femme sighed, downcast.

"Come on, Darkstorm. Let's get to work," Ratchet said softly.

* * *

"And what exactly did you wish to discuss, Prime?" Megatron asked, Skybreak and an army of Vehicons at his side.

"We know you have the cylinder, Megatron, but I am sure you are aware that we have the energy which it previously contained. I am here to negotiate the release of the cylinder," Optimus replied.

Megatron chuckled. "And why would I give it to you?"

"Because if you do, we will return it to you with the restored energy."

Megatron seemed to dwell on this for a moment before receiving a transmission from Knock Out. :_Megatron, we have detected the energy signature nearby. Shall we pursue it?_:

Megatron's red optics narrowed and his scarred lip components uplifted themselves in a smirk. :_Bring me the Autobot's head_: He ended the comm link before turning to the Autobots once more. "Vehicons, destroy the Autobots."

Skybreak also began to attack the Autobots, inwardly relieved that his sister was not among them.

Even so, he did not fight with the same gusto that was common for him in the past. The events that had occurred since he came to Earth were constantly playing themselves in the back of his processor.

And no matter what he did. No matter what he said. They would never go away.

* * *

"It's too quiet again," Darkstorm observed.

"Miko probably became so bored that she went home," Ratchet said dismissively.

"Still. . ." Darkstorm placed down her tools carefully before searching the base for any signs of Miko or Bulkhead.

And, just like she suspected, she found none.

"You nigh impossible femme!" Darkstorm ran back towards the med bay. "Ratchet, Miko and Bulkhead are gone."

Ratchet vented sharply. "Someone needs to put that femme on a leash... I'll call Optimus."

"And I'll go to the last groundbridge destination," Darkstorm said. "Comm me if there is any news." She moved through the portal and found what looked to be a a dirt filled arena from one of Miko's monster truck rally programs.

She activated her weapons and cautiously moved forward. Knock Out and Breakdown were scanning the area where the trucks were held, most likely searching for Bulkhead.

Her optics widened as she saw Miko scurry through the cars.

Seeing that the two Decepticons were getting closer and closer to their target, Darkstorm threw a rock near a truck. "Hey! Over here!" she yelled.

Knock Out and Breakdown looked up. Breakdown began to move towards the Seeker before Knock Out held him back. "Continue to search for the Autobot. I'll take care of her," Knock Out smirked and made his way over to Darkstorm. "You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

"Not as much as you," Darkstorm glared and swiped at Knock Out with her blades.

He dodged it with ease and chuckled. "You always were a fiery one. . ."

Darkstorm growled lowly and kicked Knock Out to the ground. Darkstorm aimed a punch but Knock Out grabbed her arm and twisted it. She grit her dentals and leaned forward, causing Knock Out to fall on top of her. Sensing that his grip had loosened somewhat, she pulled upwards suddenly using her thrusters. Knock Out fell off of her and gasped once he hit the ground, unconscious.

She rushed over to Bulkhead once she saw Miko trying to fend off Breakdown by herself. She tackled Breakdown from the side, the force causing Miko to fall backwards on Bulkhead's helm. A beam of bright blue light shot up in the sky and then disappeared.

The data. . . It finally left Bulkhead's mind.

Much to Darkstorm's relief, a groundbridge appeared with the Autobots approaching. Knock Out shook his helm as he began to emerge from unconsciousness. Breakdown helped his partner up and they both fled the scene.

Darkstorm made her way over to the team, frowning slightly as she saw the damage they sustained. "What happened to all of you?"

"The negotiation with Megatron didn't go too well. . . He destroyed the cylinder," Arcee vented.

"There is no need for concern about the cylinder now. The data was released from Bulkhead's mind during the battle. . .Time will only tell however if he will fully recover from its influence," Darkstorm smiled.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright, 'Storm?" Miko asked softly.

"I am. . .uncertain. Ratchet and I are trying are best to stabilize him, however the rest will have to be up to him."

Miko sighed sadly, a few tears welling up in her eyes. With a heavy heart, she grabbed her guitar and began to play a few melancholy chords before sighing once more. She stopped and bowed her head. Darkstorm felt her spark ache for the femme as she heard her cries.

"M-. .Miko?" a voice asked.

Miko looked up suddenly. "Bulk? Is that you?"

The green Wrecker smiled at her from his medical berth. "Of course. Who else would it be?"

Miko smiled widely and ran over to her guardian, eventually resting on his chassis. "I'm so glad you're back, Bulk," she sniffled as she embraced him.

* * *

"Are you sure you are well? I could run another diagnostic, if you wish," Darkstorm said as she and Bumblebee walked towards their quarters.

_"Storm, I said I'm fine. I'll probably be sore next cycle, but otherwise I'm okay," _he beeped reassuringly.

Darkstorm vented softly. "Forgive me. . . You know how I worry. It's just. . . when you, Optimus, and Arcee walked through the bridge, you were as damaged as I'd ever seen you. You looked like you did battle with Megatron himself."

_"Not Megatron. . ." _Bumblebee shook his helm,_"He just stood there and watched. It was your brother who attacked us along with a squadron of Vehicons."_

Darkstorm stopped dead in her tracks, her helm lowered. "That is what I was afraid of."

_"I can see why he is valued so highly. He can really pack a punch," _Bumblebee winced, rubbing his sore shoulder plating tenderly.

Darkstorm's optics filled with pain and her lip components parted before she stopped herself. Instead, choosing to say, "I'm so sorry, 'Bee. I should have been there."

_"And risk getting hurt yourself? You were better off helping defend Bulkhead."_

"Perhaps. . .Perhaps you are right. I just don't like seeing you hurt. Any of you." Darkstorm embraced Bumblebee. "Goodnight, 'Bee."

_"Goodnight, 'Storm," _Bumblebee smiled before pausing, _"You haven't had anymore nightmares. . . Right?"_

Darkstorm smiled softly and nodded. "No, not since Megatron was inside your processor. Why?"

_"I was just wondering. . . And you know. . . If you ever need me, I'll always be nearby."_

"I know. . Thank you." Darkstorm watched as Bumblebee entered his quarters before going into her own.

Once Darkstorm knew she was alone, it was then that she activated her and her brother's private comm link. :_Brother? Are you there?_:

His response was immediate. :_Yes, of course I'm here. It's nice to hear from you again, 'Storm_:

:_I wish I could say the same. What in the name of the Allspark did you do to my team?_:

There was silence for a few moments before Skybreak responded. :_What?_:

:_My team. They came back from their negotiations with your lord_: Darkstorm spat the word as if it were a curse :_and were badly beaten_:

:_Is this what you wanted to talk about? Storm, we're in the middle of a war. . . I was only following orders_:

Darkstorm chuckled bitterly. :_Following orders. . . _: Her optics narrowed. :_If you hurt him again, I swear to Primus I'll-_:

:_Him?_: Skybreak interrupted :_What exactly is this about, Sister?_:

Darkstorm backtracked. :_I-I meant them. Do you know how many injuries they sustained, honestly? I care for them too much to see them hurt, Brother_:

:_No, you didn't say them. You said him_: Skybreak paused a few moments before continuing :_The scout that accompanied you and that two wheeler femme to meet me before. . . He protected you on the Nemesis as well_:

:_Yes?_: she asked roughly :_What about him?_:

Her brusque response only confirmed Skybreak's suspicions. :_You love him, don't you?_:

:_I-I. . .well. . . _: she stammered.

:_You do. . .Question is, does he love you?_: Skybreak's voice hardened.

Darkstorm bit her bottom lip component. :_Yes_: she said softly.

:_So this is why you are so upset? Because I harmed your sparkmate?_:

:_No, he's not my sparkmate. Don't be silly. Don't you think I am still far too young for-?_:

:_And you never bothered to tell me this? I think I deserve to know that my younger sister was being taken advantage of by an Autobot_: he asked angrily.

:_I am not being taken advantage of!: _she growled_ :My spark is mine to give to whom I will. I love him because he was there for me. He was there for me like you never were!_:

:_ . . .What?_: Skybreak asked softly.

Darkstorm's anger began to cool and it is then that the full weight of her words made themselves known. She immediately regretted them. :_Sky, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You have helped me through so much, Brother. . . : _Darkstorm vented :_But you have no idea how much your stay at the Nemesis is torturing me. And now I have to see more loved ones harmed. . . Do you enjoy seeing me this way? Is that why you refuse to leave?:_

_:No, of course not. Sister, I would never intentionally harm you:_

Darkstorm's ire was raised once more. _:So when you shot me, am I supposed to believe that that was unintentional?:_

:_Storm, that's not what I meant. . . I-_:

:_Just stay away from 'Bee, Brother. Because if you hurt him again, I will be forced to harm _**_you_**_ unintentionally_: Darkstorm said roughly and ended the comm link.

She vented once more as her berth room's eerie silence made her audio processors ring. She buried her helm in her servos.

Primus, what was she to do?

* * *

_Darkstorm was on the battlefield once more, the pitch black sky over head. Cannon fire and the dying screams of mechs and femmes were the only things that could be heard in the midst of the chaos that surrounded her. Her red optics widened fearfully and she began to run away from the butchery. _

_No. No. No. This cannot be happening. Not again. _

_"Hey, Sister. Aren't you forgetting something?" _

_Darkstorm froze, almost too afraid to turn around. "This isn't real. I-I just need to awaken from recharge," she reassured herself._

_"Tell that to him," he chuckled darkly. Darkstorm offlined her optics in fear as something landed near her peddes. _

_It was then that the battlefield became deathly silent. _

_Almost too silent. _

_Thinking that the worst was behind her, she carefully onlined her optics and stared ahead of her before screaming. _

_A spark lay before her, still covered in energon. _

_"The scout put up quite the fight. No match for me of course," Skybreak smirked. _

_"Bumblebee. . .No. . ." she gasped._

"No. . ." Darkstorm whispered as she shot up from her berth, coolant dripping from her optics.

Bumblebee onlined his optics wearily as he heard a quiet knock on the door to his quarters. He stretched before opening the door. All signs of recharge quickly left him as he beheld Darkstorm.

_"So much for no more nightmares, huh?"_ he said softly.

"Bee, please don't take this the wrong way. . . but. . . do you think-?" Darkstorm stammered, "I mean, just for tonight."

_"Of course,"_ Bumblebee smiled gently. _"If it'll help."_

Darkstorm vented shakily and nodded her helm. She climbed onto Bumblebee's berth and curled up on her side, not wanting to put stress on her sensitive wings. Bumblebee followed suite due to his Praxian heritage and door wings.

Darkstorm trembled lightly before Bumblebee placed his arms around her. _"Shh. . .It's alright. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you."_

"I-It's you. . . I'm worried about," she rasped.

_"Well, nothing is going to happen to me either. Go to sleep, 'Storm. I'm right here. And if it makes you feel safer, I'll stay up with you until you do fall asleep."_

"Thank you," Darkstorm smiled softly.

Darkstorm relaxed as Bumblebee began to stroke her wings softly and she offlined her optics contently. Bumblebee stared at the Seeker's delicate features before kissing her forehelm.

_"Goodnight, 'Storm," _he whispered.

**A/N: Cybertronian Terms: nano-klick- second**

**Cycle- one Earth day**

**Well, another chappie bites the dust XD And a dramatic one at that. I hope I satisfied you all. I tried to make it as juicy as possible. **

**And it's getting closer and closer to the season finale... Aren't y'all excited?**

**Well, thanks again to all my faithful followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I love all of you. And I will be sure to post a new update same time next week. **

**"He who dwells in the secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the Lord, "He is my refuge and my fortress; My God, in Him will I trust. Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler and from the perilous pestilence. He shall cover you with His feathers, and under His wings you shall take refuge; His truth shall be your shield and buckler. You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flies by day, nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, nor of the destruction that lies waste at noonday. A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand, but it shall not come near you." Psalm 91: 1-7**

**Theme Song: 10 Years- Fix Me**

**God bless all of you**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Darkstorm slowly onlined her optics and stretched her slightly stiff limbs and wings before settling back onto the berth. Bumblebee looked over at her with a smile, the movement having awakened him.

_"Good morning, 'Storm."_

"Good morning, 'Bee," Darkstorm smiled softly, "Thank you again for allowing me to stay here. . . It certainly did help."

_"Of course. I love you, 'Storm, and you know I'd do anything for you," _the scout replied.

Darkstorm smiled wider and nodded. "Of course. . . and you know I would gladly do the same."

The two bots paused however when they heard heavy footsteps approaching. The footsteps stopped directly in front of Bumblebee's quarters and a large green mech opened the door. "Hey, 'Bee. Are you gonna get up or-?" Bulkhead stopped mid-sentence, optics wide. "Uh. . . am I interrupting something?"

Bumblebee frantically waved his servos and shook his helm. _"No! It's not what it looks like!"_

"I swear, w-we did nothing. I simply-" Darkstorm jumped up, cooling fans activated.

"Riiiight," Bulkhead chuckled. "I'll just give you two some privacy then." The mech soon left and shut the door behind him.

Darkstorm gazed at Bumblebee for a few moments before her optics met the ground, her wings twitching embarrassedly all the while. "I-I suppose I should go now," Darkstorm said awkwardly.

_"Yeah," _Bumblebee replied, rubbing the back of his helm sheepishly.

* * *

"What are you working on, Ratchet?" Raf asked curiously.

"A prototype of the Synthetic Energon formula we received from Bulkhead," Ratchet replied, studying the green solution further.

"Does it work?"

"Exactly what I'm trying to find out." Silently approving that the solution was stable, Ratchet poured a small amount into an engine. Much to the medic's delight, the engine immediately sprang to life and seemed to work at full capacity.

"Wow. . . Think you can give some to Bumblebee?" Raf observed the engine in awe.

"While these first results are promising, the formula will require more testing before it can be administered to one of our own." Ratchet paused, the base's sensors having detected energon movement.

Optimus also studied the sensor's readings and prepared to order his team to move out before Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus, you know as well as I do the state of our depleted energon reserves. If the origin of the energon movement is a Decepticon mine-. . ." he trailed off.

"Understood. We will attempt to retrieve as much energon as we can. Autobots, roll out," Optimus ordered.

Darkstorm nodded solemnly and moved out with the rest of the team, inwardly pondering Ratchet's words. Depleted energon reserves. That truly did put them in a dire condition. Without energon, they would go into forced stasis and, if untreated, they could all offline. Not to mention if somebot was seriously injured and needed an energon transfusion. . .

Darkstorm vented and put those thoughts in the back of her processor. She activated her weapon systems and cautiously moved forward. There seemed to be nothing there. No energon mines. No hidden Decepticon weapons. Nothing.

Suddenly, Breakdown and Knock Out emerged along with a squadron of Vehicons in the distance.

Well, speak of Unicron. . .Looks like I spoke too soon, Darkstorm thought.

The Decepticons fired a few shots then, much to Team Prime's surprise, raced off in the opposite direction.

"Autobots, pursue immediately," Optimus ordered as they all transformed and chased after their enemies.

Darkstorm flew swiftly across the sky as she tried to dodge Vehicon fire. Once she would get close enough to one, she would transform mid-flight and cleanly drive one of her blades through their spark chamber before returning to her alt mode. But it only worked for so long. The squadron was far too large for her to take on by herself.

She gasped as some fliers began to fire upon the canyon walls encompassing her team. :_Optimus! You need to-_: she frantically commed in, but the walls had already began to crumble around them. The rock fall prevented Darkstorm from seeing much but when the dust cleared she saw that the boulders merely blocked the Autobots from moving forward.

Well. . . not all the Autobots.

Darkstorm saw Arcee zoom over the rubble in her alt mode and begin to once more pursue the Decepticons. Sensing that her teammate might require aide, Darkstorm swooped downward and transformed as more Vehicons began to surround them. Arcee grimaced and collapsed as a blast from an ion cannon connected with her leg. Darkstorm ran forward and behelmed a few of the troops before she too was thrown backwards by a devastating blow.

The situation seemed bleak at best until, much to the femmes' surprise, Ratchet emerged from a groundbridge.

"It's alright! I'm an emergency vehicle!" he exclaimed before engaging the Decepticons.

They both stared at the medic in shock as he ferociously offlined Vehicon after Vehicon. Knock Out and Breakdown began to approach but soon decided that to retreat was the best option as they saw Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee in the distance.

When they arrived, they too stood in shock as they observed Ratchet. Ratchet viciously offlined the last Vehicon before turning to the rest of the team.

Bumblebee made a sound akin to a low whistle as Optimus asked, "Old friend. . . what has happened to you?"

* * *

"The Synthetic Energon formula seems to be more successful than we had hoped," Ratchet explained once they had returned to base. "You all have seen what it did to me, just think of what it could do to you. More fuel efficiency. Better motor functions. The possibilities are endless! We may actually have what we need to win this war, Optimus."

"That may be so, but until we are absolutely certain that this Synthetic Energon is safe, I cannot condone that it be given to any Autobot. While it is true that you proved your usefulness on the battlefield, I cannot underline enough your importance as a medic," Optimus said.

"Well, it's not like I'm the only medic here," Ratchet scoffed, "Why not let Darkstorm stay behind?"

"Darkstorm has proven her skill as a medic but she is not nearly as experienced as you, old friend, and she can be useful on the battlefield when the time calls for it."

"It's true," Darkstorm hesitantly spoke up, "I am still quite young and I have much to learn. If you were to be offlined in battle. . . well, I am sure I do not have as much medical knowledge as you." She paused before adding, "And we need to be sure that the Synthetic Energon does not have any. . . unwanted side-effects."

Ratchet looked like he was about to protest but decided against it. He vented softly and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Darkstorm and Bumblebee returned to base after having returned Raf to his home when, as if on cue, the base's sensors detected another energon signature. Optimus and his team once more began to move towards the groundbridge before Ratchet spoke up.

"Optimus, are you certain I cannot accompany you? If you all are overrun, I could be useful," Ratchet said. Optimus paused, thinking on it. "And it would be a perfect opportunity to show you that I am experiencing no unwanted side-effects."

"If you wish, Optimus, I can stay behind and man the groundbridge," Darkstorm volunteered.

"No, Darkstorm. You will accompany us. As inexperienced as you may be, we may be in need of your medical expertise," Optimus said, glancing at his senior medical officer a bit warily. "Bumblebee, you will stay behind and man the groundbridge."

The scout nodded solemnly and activated the groundbridge as the rest of the team passed through. They were met with a mountainous area and what looked to be an energon mine.

Thank Primus, Darkstorm thought with a smile.

A small squadron of Vehicons moved forward, most likely stationed there to protect the miners. Darkstorm's team immediately engaged them once they were barraged with cannon fire. Darkstorm moved forward, about to aide them, but stopped short once she saw Ratchet pursue a lone miner. Feeling a tad bit concerned and being aware of Ratchet's previous behavior on the battlefield with the Synthetic Energon in his system, she followed the medic.

"Get melted, wheel-grinder," the miner hissed. Darkstorm could tell that his internal systems were badly damaged due to blunt force trauma, courtesy of Ratchet no doubt.

"Melted? Now there's a concept," Ratchet said lowly, activating his blowtorch, "I won't ask you a second time! Where is Megatron?"

Darkstorm looked on, optics wide. What in the name of the Allspark did he think he was doing?

She gasped in horror as Ratchet's blowtorch collided with the mech's safety mask. The miner screamed in agony, choking out a location, as his mask began to melt onto his facial plating. Darkstorm ran forward and began to pull the medic away.

"Ratchet! What are you doing?"

"Get off of me," Ratchet growled and threw Darkstorm off of him. She winced slightly in pain as she collided with a boulder. She shakily righted herself just as Optimus and the others arrived.

"Ratchet, what in the name of the Allspark has possessed you? Doing harm where none is necessary is not the Autobot way, neither is harming one of our own," Optimus said sternly.

"Are you alright?" Arcee asked softly.

Darkstorm half smiled and nodded. "Y-Yes. . . I'm fine. I am more worried about the miner than I am myself however."

The Seeker bent down next to the miner and checked his vitals. He was online, but barely. She studied his frame curiously and her optics soon widened in recognition as she spied a familiar faint scar on his chassis. She had worked on him before.

_Darkstorm looked on sadly as yet another miner was brought in for repairs. His frame was badly damaged and, if she did not know better, she thought he was already offline. _

_"Bring him over here," Darkstorm ordered a few Vehicons softly. The miner was placed onto a medical berth and the Vehicons left, leaving Darkstorm to her work._

_"Looks like another Autobot attack," Knock Out observed his condition before adding, "And judging from his badly damaged frame, we can't do anything more for him. Darkstorm, can you-?"_

_"There is always something that can be done," Darkstorm interjected adamantly._

_Knock Out looked at her in disbelief. "Have you seen his state? He has two breems, maybe three at best before he offlines."_

_"Then leave him to me. I will try to save him as best I can," Darkstorm said. _

_"Very well," Knock Out chuckled. "I've learned not to get in your way when you are set on something." He picked up his precious buffer and began walking towards his quarters. "Call me when he's offline, will you? We are always in need of more spare parts."_

_Darkstorm shot an irritated look in Knock Out's general direction before beginning her work on the injured miner. She induced stasis and immediately began to stop the flow of energon before she started repairing his damaged internal circuitry. _

_The procedure lasted nearly all cycle but Darkstorm had stabilized him and that is what mattered. His chassis was welded closed and pain inhibitors were constantly given to make him comfortable. All the femme had to do now was wait. _

_Darkstorm onlined her optics surprisedly as she heard a raspy voice break the silence of the med bay. "W-Where am I?" She stood up from her seat near the miner's medical berth and made her way over towards him. _

_"You are on the Nemesis. The med bay, to be exact," Darkstorm answered softly, "How are you feeling?"_

_"Better." The miner attempted to sit up but winced and lay back down once a fresh wave of pain hit him. _

_"It would be best to rest, miner. Pain inhibitors can only prevent so much. . ." Darkstorm smiled, "You're lucky those Vehicons found you when they did. If I hadn't treated you right away, you would have joined the Well."_

_"I guess I should be thanking you then?" the miner chuckled weakly._

_Darkstorm shook her helm modestly. "No thanks are necessary. Truly, I was all too happy to help."_

_The miner smiled weakly before asking, "And who are you? I've only ever seen Knock Out or Breakdown here before."_

_"My designation is Darkstorm. I used to be a warrior, but I soon realized it wasn't for me. Instead, I wished to help heal others. . . and so here I am." Darkstorm busied herself with adding more energon to her patient's transfusion, trying to block out any painful memories._

_"Well, you're certainly not like any Decepticon medic I've ever experienced. . ."_

_Darkstorm paused. "Oh? And how is that?"_

_"Well, a normal Decepticon medic wouldn't have saved a simple miner if he looked to be past helping for one. And you're. . . ." he trailed off._

_"I'm what?" The miner had gained Darkstorm's full attention._

_"You're. . . kind. Gentle."_

_"As a medic should be," Darkstorm smiled before shooting a glare towards Knock Out's quarters, "Not buffing out any invisible scratch on his frame while there are patients who need him."_

_The miner chuckled once more before wincing and sharply drawing in a breath. "Shh. You need to rest. If you require anything else, I will be here," the Seeker femme ordered._

_The med bay was encompassed in silence once more as the miner offlined his optics. Darkstorm prepared to clean some medical tools before a voice interrupted her thoughts. _

_"You never heard mine," the miner whispered. _

_"Never heard what?"_

_"My designation. . . It's X92874." Darkstorm frowned slightly. Her and her brother were lucky to have been given designations even though they couldn't remember their creators. Other members of the lower castes however were not as lucky. They were thought to be so insignificant that they were not even given a proper designation but a serial number for quick identification._

_"Well, X92874. It is truly a pleasure to meet you," Darkstorm smiled. _

"Miner X92874, can you hear me?" she asked softly.

The miner groaned and onlined his optics, almost immediately recognizing the femme. "Darkstorm?"

"Yes, it's me. Stay with me, miner. I'll get you patched up," Darkstorm replied and reached for some coolant out of her makeshift medical kit. The miner screamed as the coolant reacted with his burn wounds but eventually calmed down as his pain began to subside.

"W-Why?" he rasped. "Y-You're an Autobot now. . . W-Why help me?"

"It is not the Autobot way to harm the defenseless," Darkstorm smiled. "Now go back inside the mine. Request for back up and when you reach the Nemesis, Knock Out should be able to do the rest."

The miner looked at the former Decepticon in disbelief before nodding his helm and smiling softly. "Thank you. . ." he whispered before shakily running back inside the mine.

"Not the Autobot way," Ratchet scoffed and turned to Optimus, "That miner would have offlined any of us without a second thought and you let Darkstorm treat him and send him away?! For all we know, she could be sending us into a trap."

Darkstorm recoiled as if slapped before she glared at the medic. "Never ever question my loyalty. I am an Autobot. I would never betray you. I let him leave because it usually takes about a breem for reinforcements to arrive. By that time, we would have taken all the energon we needed and left and the miner could go back to the Nemesis to receive proper medical care after what you did to him."

"Darkstorm has already proven her allegiance to the Autobot cause and what she says is sound. Decepticon miners are servant class. Not warrior class. You should not have engaged him unless engaged, Ratchet," Optimus said.

Ratchet rolled his now green optics and snarled. "And let me guess. I'm just the medic. I should just stay at the base and do as I'm told."

"Autobots do not inflict harm unless all other options have been exhausted. It is what separates us from the Decepticons," Optimus' optics narrowed subtly.

"Is this really time for another lecture, Optimus? You didn't just happen to discover Megatron's current location, did you? Well, I did."

Bulkhead walked up to the medic cautiously. "Come on, Ratchet. Calm down."

When Bulkhead attempted to pull the medic out of the argument, Ratchet glared dangerously at the Wrecker and backed away. "Calm is the last thing we need! Calm is what lost us Cybertron! The 'Cons have a warship, an army, all this energon. You don't think Megatron is gearing up for something big?! We shouldn't be squandering our resources, chasing after his crumbs, when we really need to be hitting him hard and hitting him now, precisely where it hurts!"

"A direct assault on the Decepticons would only provoke retaliation and lead to incalculable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives."

"And you seem to have no problem endangering ours! Just ask Cliffjumper. Oh, wait, I forgot," Ratchet spat, "He couldn't be here today."

Darkstorm gazed at Arcee in her concern as her optics widened in indignation. "That's it!" she snarled and moved forward, about to attack Ratchet. Darkstorm and Bulkhead held her back.

"You know your problem, Optimus? For such a big, strong bot, you're soft! You didn't pound Megatron into scrap when you had the chance! Many chances, in fact," Ratchet continued to rant.

Optimus vented, his optics offlining. "I am afraid that the Synthetic Energon has impaired your judgment, old friend. I am confining you to base until further notice." Optimus commed Bumblebee. :_Bumblebee, bridge us back_:

The rest of the team met Ratchet's gaze with a mixture of anger, sadness, and shock. Ratchet glared harshly at each of them before venting sharply. "Fine." He then moved through the groundbridge.

Darkstorm vented softly and was about to follow Bulkhead through the groundbridge portal when Ratchet ran back through. He grabbed the Wrecker by the neck cables roughly and threw him backwards before racing off into the distance.

"Optimus, should we follow him?" Arcee asked.

"Darkstorm, Arcee, you two will return to base and monitor the computer for any signs of Ratchet's energy signature. We must find him before Megatron does. Meanwhile, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I will focus on returning these energon cubes," Optimus ordered.

Arcee and Darkstorm returned to base and did as was ordered, but, to both of their surprise, they could not lock onto Ratchet's energy signature.

"You think he got scrapped by Megatron?"

"No," Darkstorm shook her helm, "I do not believe so. Since Ratchet is running off of Synthetic Energon, he now has something valuable. Something that Megatron could use against us. He would probably send in Knock Out for experimentation rather than offline Ratchet right away."

"Well, I guess it takes a 'Con to know a 'Con."

"Former, but yes," Darkstorm smiled hesitantly, "I have spent enough time with the Decepticons to know by now." She paused before adding, "I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"It's fine," Arcee replied curtly, "Let's just find Ratchet before he does offline."

Respecting Arcee's privacy, Darkstorm decided not to pry further. They both continued to monitor the base's computer in silence until Ratchet was finally made visible.

"Has Ratchet been detected?" Optimus inquired as he placed the last energon cube in the vault.

"Yes, Optimus," Darkstorm replied.

"Then we shall retrieve him before it is too late. Bumblebee, activate the groundbridge."

When Darkstorm and the rest of the Autobots stepped through, they were met with the sight of a Decepticon mine. They soon found Ratchet lying on the ground, the Synthetic Energon slowly seeping out of his body through deep mesh wounds. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee provided cover fire as Darkstorm helped Ratchet back to base.

Seeing Darkstorm struggling, Bumblebee immediately went over and helped her place Ratchet on a medical berth.

_"Looks like the 'Cons really did a number on him," _Bumblebee said.

"So it would seem," Darkstorm vented, "Thank Primus we have more energon now or else he would drain out." The former Decepticon medic began to start an energon transfusion, hoping that all the Synthetic Energon would make its way out of his system.

It seemed to be a success. When the medic awakened from stasis, he was himself again.

"Optimus, I apologize for my behavior. If I had only known what the effects would be-. . ." Ratchet trailed off before shaking his helm, "I should have never injected myself with it unless I had conducted further experiments first."

"There is no need for apologies, old friend. You could not have foreseen how the Synthetic Energon could alter your processor," Optimus smiled gently, "Besides, due to the raiding of the Decepticon mine, there will be no need for any Synthetic Energon in the nearby future."

* * *

Miner X92874 reported for duty back at the main bridge. Knock Out did manage to reverse most of the blunt force trauma but he was still in quite a bit of pain. Still, he knew he shouldn't complain. He was online and he knew that the pain would pass eventually.

"Mech, we thought you were a goner," a fellow miner said. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine. Doc Knock managed to get me back to working condition again," he answered.

"You sure are a lucky fragger," another miner chuckled. "I'm surprised you escaped those Autobots online."

"Me too. . ." he vented.

All the miners in that sector soon exited through a groundbridge and went to work on yet another energon mine. Still, Miner X92874 could not help but run through what happened through his processor.

Darkstorm always was different for a Decepticon medic. For a Decepticon period. Her brother seemed to be perfect warrior material, but her? She said so herself she wanted to **heal **others, not destroy them.

This was the second time she had saved his life and he couldn't help but stand in awe over that fact. In the Decepticon armada, Vehicons, Eradicons, and miners were valued next to nothing. And they could easily be replaced. They were thought to have no personality, no free will. why should anyone think differently? They all looked the same and it's not like any of the higher officers would stoop down to talk to them. But it wasn't like they had any other option. It was either serve Megatron and be offlined or serve the Autobots and be offlined.

But even though Darkstorm had become an Autobot. Even though she became the enemy, she still showed concern for him and even saved him from a member of her own faction. The very fact that she even remembered him still didn't cease to surprise the miner.

As he continued his shift that cycle and then returned to the Nemesis for recharge, those very thoughts played through his processor. Though at the end of all his musings, one question still remained.

Why?

**A/N: Yet another chappie bites the dust! ^^ Another character is added into the plot. More of Darkstorm's past is revealed and we have a lovely 'Bee/'Storm moment in the beginning. Well, I hope you all liked the chapter! :D A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I love all of you! **

**Theme Song: Valora- Extreme**

** "And why do you worry about clothes? See how the flowers of the field grow. They do not labor or spin. Yet I tell you that not even Solomon in all his splendor was dressed like one of these. If that is how God clothes the grass of the field, which is here today and tomorrow is thrown into the fire, will he not much more clothe you—you of little faith? So do not worry, saying, 'What shall we eat?' or 'What shall we drink?' or 'What shall we wear?' For the pagans run after all these things, and your heavenly Father knows that you need them. But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well. Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own." Matthew 6: 28-34**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Disclaimer: Some of the basic plot of this chapter belongs to the creators of Transformers Prime as well as all the canon characters. I only own my OCs: Darkstorm, Skybreak, and Miner X92874 and the drama I have concocted in my very own processor.**

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus, that when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged by chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," Optimus read.

Darkstorm felt a chill run down her spinal plating as she took in Optimus' words. "And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." That didn't exactly sound like glad tidings.

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee questioned.

"Goes without saying. It is a doomsday prophecy, after all," Ratchet said.

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead spoke up.

"I always assumed the ancients were referring to our home planet. But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons. . ." Ratchet trailed off.

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here. . ." Optimus said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Bulkhead interrupted, "We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought."

"So why would this prophecy pertain to us now?" Darkstorm asked.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us," Optimus answered.

"And it would seem it's end point is. . . Earth," Ratchet added.

Bulkhead chuckled nervously. "Uh. . . crazy coincidence! Heh. . . R-Right?"

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked.

"A few days, at most," the base's senior medical officer answered. Darkstorm's red optics widened slightly. This could not be. . .

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone."

And only one bot came to all their processors.

Megatron.

* * *

"I did not seek out the blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds! And to accomplish that, I require more than this mere sliver that lies within me. So. . . where is my Dark Energon?!"

Knock Out stumbled backwards and chuckled nervously. "Out there, Lord Megatron. Just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it." The Decepticon medic shuddered slightly as Megatron began to glare dangerously at him. "B-But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks. You were in stasis."

"Exactly why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future vividly, but I must ensure it's outcome. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!"

Skybreak, meanwhile, stared at his leader in disbelief. His plans for Dark Energon were. . . unorthodox at best, but Skybreak didn't question them. They were at war, after all. They had to have an edge over the Autobot scum or else they would lose once and for all.

However, Skybreak couldn't help but entertain the doubts in his processor once more. The humans weren't part of this war. He had already lost Cybertron. Would he truly be willing to destroy planet?

No, he mentally shook his helm. It was because of the Autobots that Cybertron was lost. It was because of the Autobots that his sister was taken away from him. If conquering Earth. . . If joining forces with Unicron himself could give the Decepticons the means to destroy the Autobots.

Why shouldn't they take the opportunity?

* * *

Jack, Miko, and Raf all stood around a computer screen. Darkstorm watched as Raf removed a photo of Bumblebee from a human conspiracy website and replace it with. . .

A dancing cat? Darkstorm internally questioned with a raised optic ridge.

"Mars Cat says, 'Take me to your feeder!'" the computer program exclaimed. The children began to laugh and, much to Darkstorm's surprise, Ratchet joined in.

All the children paused at this and turned towards the medic who soon regained his composure.

"Um, Optimus? You wanna see something funny?" Jack asked, most likely hoping to find the same reaction in the Autobot leader.

"No," was his simple reply.

"Don't take it personally. Primes are built that way," Arcee said.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool," Bulkhead added.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him for far longer than any of you have. And he **was **different before he was a Prime," Ratchet said.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked curiously.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness, but rather one must earn it."

"So, different how? We talking party animal?" Jack questioned.

"No, no. Optimus was more like. . ." Ratchet thought on this for a moment before pointing to Jack, "Jack."

"What?" Jack exclaimed in surprise, "I'm nothing like-"

The adolescent human was interrupted as Agent Fowler called the base. "Prime, there has been an increase in Decepticon activity. Several military bases were raided for their technology and-"

"Technology?" Darkstorm interrupted. The Prime and government agent immediately turned to the femme. "Forgive me for interrupting, but exactly what technology was stolen?"

"Some government issue computers and communication software. There was also scrap metal stolen at one of the locations," Agent Fowler answered.

"Metal. . . software," Darkstorm mused for a few moments before her optics widened in recognition. "A spacebridge. I know I am certainly no scientist but what else would the Decepticons need such equipment for, if not for a spacebridge?"

* * *

"The Decepticon spacebridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch. All we require is. . ." Knock Out began. Soundwave displayed the spacebridge schematics on his visor and electronically pointed to the key component they were missing. "What Soundwave said. An ample power source."

"This one lies within a highly fortified location, by human standards. I could tunnel in-" Airachnid pointed out.

"The time of prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth. Skybreak, lead a squadron of Vehicons to the intended location," Megatron ordered.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," Skybreak nodded compliantly and immediately went to assemble the troops, once more hoping that Darkstorm was not among the Autobots today.

But if she was. . .

Skybreak couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. Lord Megatron was planning something big and if this prophecy really did come true. . . Darkstorm could be caught in the crossfire.

And at that moment, he knew. He didn't care if she was allied with the Autobots or not. He would make sure she was safe when the upcoming battle did transpire.

* * *

"And it looks like the Decepticons are finally going after the final piece to the puzzle," Darkstorm said as the base's sensors detected Decepticon activity in yet another military base.

"Agent Fowler, I need you to order the humans to evacuate. We will bridge to the location immediately," Optimus said before turning to Darkstorm, "Darkstorm, I need you and Bumblebee to return the children to their homes."

"But-!" Miko attempted to protest.

"I will not endanger innocent human lives. With a spacebridge, the Decepticons could cause immense damage, and with the date of the prophecy almost upon us. . . It would best for you all to go to your homes until the danger has passed."

Miko sighed frustratedly and entered Bumblebee's alt mode along with Raf and Jack. "Don't worry, Optimus. 'Bee and I will keep them safe. That is a promise," Darkstorm said before transforming and flying above Bumblebee.

After they had left the base, Darkstorm constantly monitored the area for any signs of danger. Finding none, she commed Bumblebee. :_'Bee? Everything alright down there?_:

:_Yeah, 'Storm. Everything's fine. A few more miles and we'll be at the city limit._:

:_Thank Primus_: Darkstorm vented :_I don't know what I would do if-_: She stopped short however as something caught her optic. She could vaguely make out a large silver mass flying towards them. :_'Bee, I think there's somebot following us.:_

_:What-?:_

Darkstorm gasped as the bot transformed. It was Megatron. Her spark began to race as she saw him activate his fusion cannon and aim at Bumblebee.

No! she internally screamed.

Fearing the worst, she immediately zoomed forward. . . .

Just as Megatron fired.

Darkstorm felt time begin to stop as she instinctively transformed. The last things she saw before she went into stasis was the gaping hole near her spark chamber and the blue sky as she fell towards the Earth below.

_"Darkstorm! No!" _Bumblebee yelled. Whilst Megatron continued to travel towards the Nemesis, Bumblebee raced towards Darkstorm, hoping to catch her.

It seemed like he wasn't the only mech who had that thought in mind.

A red and black F-16 flew underneath Darkstorm and transformed mid-flight. Skybreak wrapped his arms around his sister's broken frame before landing.

Coolant welled in the Seeker's optics. "Oh, sister. . . How could I have let this happen?" he whispered. He vented shakily and pressed his helm against his sister's.

Bumblebee transformed and both he and the children ran towards their fallen friend. Hearing approaching foot fall, the Seeker looked up. Seeing that it was Darkstorm's brother that now held her, the humans and the scout tensed.

Their attitudes quickly changed however (though they still had mixed feelings towards the Decepticon) as they saw the walls surrounding the Seeker crumble. He fell to his knees and clutched his sister to his chassis, sobbing out apologies and promises.

"How did it ever come to this? I was so blinded by my loyalty to Megatron that I pushed you aside. . . He did not even hesitate to harm you, just like I didn't. . ." Skybreak hung his helm in regret, "And now this happened. . . because of me. I have caused you so much pain. . . Oh, how did it come to this? Darkstorm, don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me."

_"Skybreak," _Bumblebee began urgently, _"Darkstorm needs medical care. We can provide that at our base. Please, give her to me." _Skybreak's wings raised defensively. _"You wouldn't want her to offline. . . by her wounds or by Megatron's servo." _Skybreak vented but nodded his helm.

"Very well. But she stays with me, understood scout?"

Bumblebee nodded and immediately commed Ratchet. :_Ratchet, Darkstorm is in dire need of medical attention. Requesting groundbridge immediately.:_

A groundbridge soon opened and they all stepped through. Ratchet's optics narrowed suspiciously, beholding a Decepticon, before spotting Darkstorm. He immediately went into action. "Place her over here. We need to stem the energon leakage or else she will offline."

Skybreak, in accordance to the medic's wishes, gently placed his sister on the medical berth but remained as close to her as he possibly could.

"Now would someone kindly tell me what happened out there?" Ratchet asked.

"Megatron," Skybreak said softly, "My sister. . . S-She. . ." He stopped short.

_"Darkstorm was shot down by Megatron, trying to protect the humans and me," _Bumblebee finished.

Skybreak shook his helm and vented. "I-I should have been there sooner. . ."

It was then that Bumblebee's frustrations began to boil over and the scout turned on the Seeker in a flash._"Yes, you fragging should have been! You should have been there for her when she crash landed on this planet. You should have been there for her today. And you certainly should have been there when she joined the Decepticons. Do you honestly know how much she's gone through?! And it's all been for you." _Bumblebee began to tremble with anger. _"And she still loves you, even when you shot her in the back. Even when you chose Megatron over her. But you know what? You don't deserve her. You never have. You never will."_

Skybreak's red optics flashed with rage but it quickly ebbed as the weight of the scout's words hit him. He was right. He caused his sister all this pain and didn't even lift a digit to aide her. He had been so blind. . .

"You're right," Skybreak vented, "I don't deserve her. I know I've wronged her. I know that more than anyone of you. But starting now I am going to make things right. I am never leaving her side again." Skybreak paused to glare at Bumblebee. "I dislike being here almost as much as you dislike me, but this is where my sister's allegiances lie. And my allegiances, all of them, are with her once more."

"Is that right?" a brusque voice interrupted from behind the pair.

"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed, "You're back."

"The mission went south. It seems Megatron has all the Dark Energon he needs now, and an energy source for his space bridge, to boot," Arcee said before spying Darkstorm on the medical berth. The femme's lip components parted slightly in shock as she beheld her battered condition and her heavily damaged chassis. Her spark was nearly exposed but her vitals remained visible, if only faintly.

"What has happened here?" Optimus asked as he and Bulkhead made their way towards the team.

"Megatron shot Darkstorm when she was trying to protect us," Raf explained before asking worriedly, "S-She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

"It is hard to tell at this stage, but I will try my best," Ratchet said as he continued to attempt to stabilize Darkstorm's condition. "She is rather resilient for her age, however."

"That leaves one question unanswered. Why is he here?" Bulkhead glared.

"I am here, Wrecker, to ensure my sister's well-fare," Skybreak said tensely.

"Like that's worked out so well in the past," Bulkhead scoffed and replied sarcastically.

Optimus raised a servo to silence Bulkhead. "Skybreak, we will honor your request. She is your sister, after all. However, since you have come to our base, we must take certain-"

"Precautions? Don't worry. I won't tell L-" Skybreak paused, not being able to use Megatron's title due to all what had happened. Internally, Skybreak was still in shock. He knew Darkstorm was an Autobot but still. . . he still could not believe that he had placed his military career over his sister's very life. Some brother he had turned out to be. "Megatron. He tried to offline my sister in cold blood. No. . . I doubt I'll be seeing much of the Decepticons anymore." He glared, "But, just because I've abandoned the Decepticons, doesn't mean I'm joining your faction. I despise all of you Autobots. You were the monsters who destroyed Cybertron, who offlined Skyquake. If my sister weren't currently here, I wouldn't hesitate to terminate each and everyone of you."

"Just try it," Miko snarled from below the Seeker, "You hurt any of them and you'll have to answer to me."

Skybreak raised an optic ridge and looked down at his peddes. There stood one of the natives that he had spied before. "You have a fiery spark, but it would be wise to hold your organic glossa around me, fleshling."

Miko lunged forward but Jack and Raf held her back. "That's what I thought," he smirked.

"One of the rules to staying with us, Skybreak, is to neither harm nor threaten our human allies," Optimus said sternly, protectively stepping in front of the humans.

Skybreak glared defiantly at the Prime but nodded his helm. "Very well. I won't harm your pets, if only for my sister's sake. Don't know why but she seems to be fond of them."

Skybreak brushed past team Prime until he came into the med bay. The sight of seeing his sister so helpless nearly broke his spark. He pulled up a spare chair and sat down next to her medical berth, careful not to get in the medic's way. He vented sharply and held one of Darkstorm's servos in his own.

"I'm never leaving you, Sister. As long as I am still online, I will protect you. . . just as you have protected me," Skybreak whispered, "and I will make sure something like this never happens again."

* * *

"I don't know, Optimus. Something about this doesn't seem right," Arcee confided to the Prime.

"That may be true, Arcee, but we cannot deny him asylum here. He has abandoned the Decepticons and if he wishes to stay here as a neutral, then I will grant that request."

"But him of all bots, Optimus? Who knows if he'll try to harm Darkstorm again."

_"Exactly. I only let him come because he would refuse to allow Darkstorm to return otherwise. But I think we'd all feel a lot safer if he was gone," _Bumblebee said.

Optimus smiled knowingly at the both of them. "You are concerned for Darkstorm's safety. I understand, but I will make sure she is unharmed. Now, it has been a long cycle for all of us. You two should get some recharge. Something tells me that Megatron is planning something and we will all need our strength for the battles to come."

"Yes, Optimus," Arcee said resignedly and went back to her quarters. Bumblebee followed suite, pausing only to gaze sadly at the med bay, before closing the door to his quarters behind him.

Optimus vented softly and began to walk towards the very same destination. Though Ratchet had left, Skybreak still sat there next to Darkstorm's medical berth. His posture was unchanging and rigid and he still clung onto his sister's servo, as if it were a lifeline to keep him from drowning.

"Skybreak, you must be tired. If you wish, I could show you to some spare quarters," Optimus offered.

Skybreak made no reply at first, his optics not wavering from Darkstorm. However, the spell was soon broken and he turned his helm slowly until his gaze met that of Optimus'. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to stay here."

Optimus nodded his helm in acceptance before Skybreak spoke up. "You must think I'm no better than Megatron. . . allowing this to happen. I guess in a way, I am." He chuckled humorlessly, "It's funny. I defied orders. I abandoned my post with the Vehicons and went out to search for her, to make sure she was safe from all this madness and what was I met with? My so-called glorious leader striking her down without mercy because she was trying to protect that. . . that scout." Skybreak's free servo clenched.

"Bumblebee continually does everything in his power to protect your sister. There is only one mech who is to blame, Skybreak, and it is not our young scout," Optimus said.

Against Skybreak's better judgment, he continued to speak. If their circumstances were different he would have told the Autobot leader to frag off but. . . he did have a lot on his spark. All anger had quickly left him as time began to pass here by her side. After the sound of welding tools had died down and all the humans had been safely transported home, all the silence had given Skybreak was a dull yet painful ache that seemed to envelope him like a blanket. "To tell you the truth, I was shocked when she admitted that she loved him. I guess I couldn't wrap my processor around her giving her spark to anyone other than me. . ." He vented sadly, "But I failed her. The scout didn't. It was an easy choice."

"Contrary to your beliefs, I know she still cares for you, Skybreak. And she never gave up hope that you would come back to her."

"She always was an optimist," Skybreak smiled wryly, looking over at his sister. Her vitals were slightly more steady now but her facial plating was still deeply furrowed in pain. Skybreak frowned.

Please, 'Storm. You have to be alright. You have to pull through. . . if for no one else then for me, Skybreak silently prayed.

"There is no need to fear. Darkstorm is in capable servos. Ratchet will have her on the mend soon."

"For your sake, she had better be."

**A/N: XD Oooo, the drama! Three to four more chapters and I should be finished with this story. Don't worry though. An equally awesome sequel will be on its way shortly after. I want to say thank you again to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and darling individuals who have recently favorited my story. Y'all are what inspire me to keep on writing. :D I'm also going to post a 4th of July one shot so be sure to look out for that on my profile. Also, I turned 16 a few days ago so... yay! xD I feel so mature!**

**Theme Song: Skillet- Not Gonna Die**

**I'd also like to ask that you would pray for my cousin's wife. She is deathly ill and in need of a kidney transplant and... she doesn't know the Lord, so if you would remember her in your prayers, I would be very thankful. I also have major swimmer's ear and stomach cramps so if you could pray for me, that would be wonderful too. And my friend Demi... she's going through a bit of a rough patch. Sorry if I'm loading y'all down but, I need your help on this.**

**"Therefore, as God's chosen people, holy and dearly loved, clothe yourselves with compassion, kindness, humility, gentleness, and patience." Colossians 3:1**

**And a note to one of my anonymous reviewers I Am Jashinist: Just because I post Bible verses at the end of my chapters doesn't mean I'm running a hate campaign against other people with different beliefs. This is America and we have freedom of speech. Also, we as humans were created with free will. if you believe in something different than me (which you are free to do), I don't hate you. In fact, I love you. You see, Christianity isn't a religion based on prejudice or holier than thou attitudes. It's a relationship with Jesus Christ and if you have a relationship with Jesus Christ, then you follow His way and love others the way He has loved you. If you dislike my Bible verses, it is your choice whether you read them or not. I am not going to shove Christ down your throat. I simply wish to spread words of encouragement and His love. You can take them how you will. God bless you, I Am Jashinist, and I wish only the best for you. **

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the plot of this chapter and all the canon characters. I do however own my OCs Skybreak and Darkstorm.**

"And Skybreak went where?!" Megatron yelled angrily.

Knock Out stumbled backwards and flinched slightly, feeling afraid for his newly redone finish. "H-His energy signature is shielded from us, Lord Megatron, but don't worry. I am sure he will be found," Knock Out paused before adding tentatively, "But the Vehicon troops did say they spotted him leaving the area against your orders. For all we know, he could have-"

"Impossible. Skybreak is one of my most loyal followers. He would not dare betray me," Megatron growled, "Soundwave, continue to scan for his location." Soundwave nodded his helm obediently and continued to work. But, of course, the scans came back inconclusive. No sign of Skybreak was to be found anywhere.

And not even Megatron could have predicted that Skybreak would be residing at the Autobots' base. After all, why should he suspect his loyal follower of treachery? Skybreak had given him eons of faithful service, never once questioning his orders.

Surely, such loyalty could never falter.

* * *

_"__How is she, Ratchet?"_ Bumblebee asked.

"She hasn't changed since you asked me that question two nano-klicks ago. She is stable, Bumblebee, but she is currently in stasis lock. I have done all I can. It is up to her now if she awakens," Ratchet vented.

"Surely there is something else that can be done," Skybreak insisted.

"I am a medic, not a miracle worker. The damage to her internal circuitry was severe. . . which means if. . ." Ratchet corrected himself, "when she awakens, she could never be the same."

Bumblebee's door wings lowered sadly and his servos clenched before he punched a nearby wall.

"Bee, listen. You're not the only one who. . . cared about Darkstorm. I know it's hard but you need to be strong. You need to be strong for her," Arcee said softly.

Bumblebee vented shakily and nodded his helm. _"I. . . It's just. . . I love her, 'Cee. What am I supposed to do if she-?"_

"Don't think like that, 'Bee. She isn't going to offline. You know her, she's a fighter. Just watch, she'll be back to normal before you know it."

All the bots paused as an incoming transmission was received from the base's computer. It was Special Agent William Fowler. And he carried grave news. "Prime, it looks like we've got trouble. Earthquakes are occurring simultaneously worldwide and natural disasters are at an all time high."

"And who is this?" Skybreak questioned.

Agent Fowler glanced at Skybreak with trepidation before turning to the Prime. "A 'Con?! What the sam hill is a 'Con doing at a 'Bot base?"

"Skybreak is now a neutral and of no harm, I assure you," Optimus said. "And we shall get to the bottom of all these odd occurrences at once, Agent Fowler."

"You had better, Prime," Agent Fowler stated before ending the transmission.

"Skybreak, if you have any information on what Megatron is planning, then you need to tell us. Now," Optimus ordered.

Skybreak immediately tensed but silently complied when he looked back at his sister once more.

For you, dear sister. And only for you.

"Something about harvesting Dark Energon and a spacebridge. That's all I was made aware of. That and Megatron believes himself to be the object of some prophecy. . ."

"And that's all you know?" Arcee asked disbelievingly.

Skybreak glared at the femme. "I learned long ago not to question my former master. If I didn't need to know at the time, I didn't ask for more information."

"Oh, right. I forgot. You did as you were told like a mindless drone."

"Look, I don't need this from you, femme," Skybreak hissed.

"Arcee," Optimus said warningly. Arcee shot one last glare at the Seeker before leaving the room frustratedly, most likely going to visit Cliffjumper's memorial. Optimus vented before turning to Skybreak, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Don't mention it. Ever," Skybreak said roughly. He sat down at his usual place near his sister's side.

_"Optimus, do you think. . . I could go for a quick drive?" _Bumblebee asked.

"Of course, Bumblebee. Just be careful and, if there is any sign of danger, you are to return to base immediately."

_"Yes, Optimus." _

Bumblebee smiled thankfully at the Prime before transforming and racing out of the base. It did lift his spark, if only a little. The feel of the road underneath him and the wind racing past him always made his spirit soar. Still, he couldn't help but feel something was missing.

No one sat in his alt mode today. Raf wasn't in the back seat playing his video games, cheering Bumblebee on, or talking to him about his school day.

And Darkstorm wasn't there.

No gales of her musical laughter floated through his interior and his passenger seat was absent of her warmth. Bumblebee vented softly and flipped through some human radio stations, hoping to overcome the gloomy silence.

_"Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand. . . Serve your twisted enemy so you might earn forgiveness. . . Rise and revolution. . . Cause I feel alive when I'm with you-"_

Bumblebee paused from his perusing through the stations and immediately turned back to the last one he encountered. He immediately recognized the song. Bumblebee knew it might have sounded a tad cliché. . . but he couldn't help but feel that this was **their **song.

_"I feel alive when I'm with you. Deep inside, it's something true. You're the only reason I fight. You're the best thing in my life."_

Bumblebee's spark began to ache as he realized that it was true. Darkstorm was one of the best things in his life besides his young charge. And he loved her. Primus, he loved her so much that it hurt to think of a life without her.

Bumblebee transformed, gently sat down beside the abandoned desert road, and buried his facial plating in his servos. The music was still softly playing as coolant dripped from his optics.

And, in Bumblebee's hopelessness, he began to pray. _"Primus, please. I beg of you, let her live. I will do anything for you. Anything. Just please allow her to come back to me. Please." _Bumblebee paused and then added for good measure, _"And human Primus, if you are out there, if you are listening. . . I ask the same. I don't know what I would do without her. Please allow her to live. . . Please."_

* * *

_And human Primus, if you are out there, if you are listening. . . I ask the same. I don't know what I would do without her. Please allow her to live. . . Please._

**_"And so you shall live, my child."_**

Bumblebee? Darkstorm thought as she began to stir.

Ratchet looked at all his monitors in shock as Darkstorm's vitals began to increase.

"Hey, Doc. What's happening?" Skybreak asked.

"I-I don't know," Ratchet stammered.

Skybreak's spirit rose as Darkstorm's optics slowly began to online. She glanced around her in confusion before she spotted the freshly welded metal on her chassis and the various tubing connected to her frame that was supplying her with fresh energon. Her forehelm furrowed as she tried to sit up but she soon screamed in pain.

"Shh. Take it easy. That was a devastating blow you took. You should be resting," Ratchet said as he injected her with more pain inhibitors.

Darkstorm groaned but nodded her helm compliantly. Her tense posture soon eased as the pain inhibitors began to take effect.

"Darkstorm? Sister?" Skybreak asked softly.

Darkstorm looked at Skybreak in disbelieving scrutiny as if thinking that she was still in stasis. She shakily reached out a servo and touched Skybreak's chassis before smiling. It was him. He was real. And he had finally come back to her.

"S-Sky, you're here. You're actually here."

"Yes, I'm here," Skybreak smiled with coolant in his optics, "and I am never leaving your side again." He vented, "I am just so sorry that it had to come to this. It took Megatron shooting you down in front of me mercilessly just to get me to believe you. Oh, Sister. Could you ever forgive me?"

All doubts of his sister's love quickly travelled to the back of his processor as Darkstorm gently grabbed his servo and pulled him into an embrace. Skybreak was taken by surprise but soon smiled and returned the embrace, careful not to dislodge any medical equipment still hooked up to his sister's frame.

"You are here and that is all that matters. I've missed you, Brother."

"I've missed you too, Sister."

Bumblebee soon arrived back at the Autobot base after his drive, his spirits still low. Until. . .

_"Darkstorm?" _Bumblebee asked in disbelief as he saw her online. Skybreak moved aside as the scout ran towards his sister. _"You're online!"_

"I've been in. . . worse scraps than this," Darkstorm smiled. Her normally euphonious voice was now hoarse from pain and lack of use but Bumblebee was thankful nonetheless to hear it once more.

The scout knelt by her side and held her servo. _"I was so afraid of losing you. . . I thought-"_

"Thought. . . what? You can't get rid of me that easily, 'Bee." Bumblebee smiled and kissed her forehelm but gasped as Darkstorm pulled him closer and her lip components met his.

Oh, how he was happy to have her back. . .

"I will never leave you," she whispered once she pulled away.

Skybreak looked away jealously but stopped himself short. His sister was happy. Would he truly be willing to take that away from her?

Darkstorm glanced over at her brother with a frown, noticing his agitated state. Skybreak in turn smiled reassuringly at her.

That scout had better take care of her or I'll have his helm, he thought.

_"It looks like he heard me," _Bumblebee chuckled.

"Who?" Darkstorm asked curiously.

_"Primus."_ Darkstorm thought about the voices she heard before she awakened from stasis lock and shook her helm with a soft smile.

"No, my beloved scout. The human Primus has heard you."

* * *

"Any luck, Prime?" Agent Fowler asked.

"We have been able to trace the source of all the earthquakes but otherwise, we have found nothing else, Agent Fowler," Optimus answered.

"The earthquakes all originate from the Earth's core," Ratchet added before pausing, "But, Optimus, I think you should hear this."

At first, all the Autobots and the government agent could hear were the sounds of tremors but as the sounds were refined. . . a sparkbeat could be heard.

"Unicron," Optimus said.

Darkstorm shuddered. She knew all too well the stories of Unicron the Destroyer thus she also knew that absolutely nothing good could come out of this.

"Wait, did you just say a unicorn?" Agent Fowler asked. He was met with blank looks. "You know, white horse with a horn on its head?"

"Unicron, Agent Fowler, is the mortal enemy of Primus. While Primus was kind and benevolent, Unicron was cruel and bent on destruction. Knowing that Unicron could one day overpower him, Primus created the original thirteen Primes and defeated Unicron. We thought he was offline. . . until now," Optimus explained.

"But why is he at the Earth's core?"

"Unicron must have sought refuge here after his defeat by the Thirteen. And I am afraid if we do not end him soon, the Earth could perish."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! XD But, all in all, I'm pretty proud of this chappie. I hope I satisfied all of you with action, drama, and plenty of Darkstorm/Bumblebee moments. And a big thank you to all of my recent followers, favoriters, and reviewers. All of you really make my day.**

**Y'all should be happy to know that my friend Demi is doing better and I should be going to the doctor's for my ear soon. **

**Theme Song: Shinedown- I'll Follow You**

**"The eternal God is your refuge, and His everlasting arms are under you." Deuteronomy 33:27**

**Well, have an awesome week everyone and I will try to crank out a new chapter soon. :D I love all of you and may God bless you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of this chapter's plot and all of the canon characters. Hasbro and the Hub does. I do however own my OCs Skybreak and Darkstorm.**

Darkstorm lay there on a medical berth, her spark hammering within her chassis. Optimus was still not back from scouting the area where seismic activity was last recorded, and she was worried.

She jumped slightly at the sudden sound of a comm link being transmitted to the base's main computer but relaxed as she felt her brother's servo on her shoulder plating. She smiled gratefully at him before listening in. It was Optimus.

"Optimus, what is going on?" Ratchet inquired.

"Unicron," Optimus stated. Darkstorm's optics widened slightly as she heard the sound of cannon fire.

Oh, how she wished she could help instead of lying here helpless on this berth. . .

"Hold on, Optimus. I'll send backup immediately."

"No. As Prime, Unicron desires to face me and me alone. I will not place the rest of you in danger. Stay at base until I order otherwise." And so the comm link transmission was ended.

_"We can't just leave him out there! He needs our help," _Bumblebee insisted.

"I agree with 'Bee on this. Optimus needs our help and whether he likes it or not, we will help him," Arcee said.

"Optimus gave a direct order. We are to-" Ratchet said.

"Optimus would do the same for anyone of us," Darkstorm spoke up softy, "We need to help him, Ratchet. Please. You know as well as I do that without him we would be lost."

Ratchet considered this before venting and nodding his helm. "Very well." He zeroed in on Optimus' location and opened up a groundbridge portal. Arcee and Bulkhead prepared to move out while Bumblebee walked towards Darkstorm's medical berth.

"Be safe, my scout," Darkstorm whispered.

_"Don't worry, 'Storm. I'll be back, you'll see." _Bumblebee held her servo reassuringly before he too moved towards the groundbridge.

Skybreak vented sharply and began to turn away before the sound of his sister's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Go with them, Sky." He looked at her in disbelief.

"Sister, I am no Autobot. I thought I made myself clear. Besides, I am here to protect you."

"I already have a capable medic here with me, Brother. And this base is safe from the Decepticons. My well-being is not the sole issue here; the well-being of my team is. You are strong and you can aide them while I cannot." Darkstorm gazed at her brother pleadingly. "I just need to know that they will be safe."

Skybreak grit his dentals together frustratedly. Just the thought of fighting alongside them made his energon boil, but he made on oath. An oath that he planned on keeping. "Anything for you, Sister," he said resignedly as he moved through the groundbridge portal.

* * *

"You all should not have come," Optimus said, his frame slightly worn from the previous battle.

"We weren't about to just stand back and watch you be offlined. Unicron may be after you but we'll help in any way we can," Arcee replied.

Optimus smiled slightly and silently accepted this but his guard rose again as another stone golem approached the team. Dark Energon ran like rivers through the rock's various pores and the warrior's weapons consisted of sharp spikes that seemed to take the place of its servos.

"Unicron is power incarnate and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish," the golem growled.

Skybreak's optics widened and he immediately drew his ion cannon while the Autobots activated their weapon systems and fired at the enemy.

"Optimus, you need to get back to base. If you stay out here any longer-" Arcee began.

"Because of the Matrix in my spark, there is nowhere I can go where Unicron cannot find me. It would be futile for me to leave."

Skybreak gasped and dodged a stray stone spike, the dangerous weapon landing right beside him.

Oh, frag it.

Skybreak transformed and flew up to the monster. He skillfully dodged more attacks while firing at the golem. Little by little, the warrior began to fall. The F-16 reeled back however as the monster's head exploded and chunks of rock flew like shrapnel. The Seeker grimaced as a stone clipped one of his wings but steadily descended until he reached solid ground once more.

Skybreak panted and transformed back into his bipedal mode, rubbing his sore wing. "That's odd. Not even my cannons could have caused that."

When the dust cleared, Skybreak received the answer to his unstated question, though he wished that he hadn't. A large silver mech walked towards them, his fusion cannon still smoking. The very same fusion cannon that so terribly injured his sister. Skybreak's servos clenched. Megatron.

"Skybreak. So this is where you've been hiding," Megatron smirked. His now purple optics glowed with an eerie light.

"What the slag do you want?" Skybreak spat.

Megatron studied Skybreak, smirking wider when he noticed that he still bore the Decepticon insignia on his chassis and wings. "I see you haven't joined them else you would already bear their mark. So, why associate with them? I remember you clearly swearing that you despised all Autobots."

"I still do," Skybreak chuckled humorlessly, "I suppose I should be thanking you. When you shot down Darkstorm, you finally opened my optics to what I had become." He glared. "The only reason I'm here with them is for my sister. Nothing more."

"You still care for her. How touching."

"What is your business here, Megatron?" Optimus demanded, his optics slightly narrowed.

"I simply came here to propose. . . a temporary truce. Allow me to join you to defeat our shared enemy: Unicron the Chaos Bringer."

"You have an army of 'Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond my realm of command," Megatron gestured to Optimus, "The power of a Prime."

"Well, I guess we don't need you then," Skybreak countered.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, but I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's life blood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements." Megatron turned to Optimus once more. "Optimus, our past alliances: Autobot, Decepticon. . . They no longer matter, not while Unicron lives."

"A truce between Autobots and Decepticons. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus questioned.

"Only as long as is mutually beneficial," Megatron smirked.

"And when our proposed truce is at an end?"

"I will conquer this Earth. My way."

"Wow. Brutal honesty coming from a 'Con?" Arcee said sarcastically.

Megatron glared at the femme. "You think you have witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. What we have witnessed now has been a prelude to the utter devastation his rising could wreak upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee bit back.

"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" Skybreak stared at his former master in shock. So his sister was right. . . His sister was right all along.

"Even if we agree, Unicron is miles underground. How are we supposed to get there? Drive?" Bulkhead asked.

"A groundbridge," Optimus answered. "Megatron, can you provide Unicron's exact coordinates?"

"Of course."

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership."

"It was the combined power of the Primes that destroyed Unicron so long ago, and it is the very reason he seeks to destroy you now," Megatron said.

"If I combine the Matrix with Unicron's spark. . . It is possible that I can return him to stasis."

Their conversation was interrupted however as the boulders around them began to glow anew with dark energy and, much to the bots' surprise, they began to reassemble.

_:Ratchet, requesting a groundbridge: _Optimus commed the base. A groundbridge immediately opened.

"Wait, we're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there?!" Arcee protested. Bumblebee couldn't help but silently agree. In truth, he was still angry, though angry was a light way of putting it. If Megatron harmed Darkstorm again, he doubted if he could control himself.

"And we're supposed to expect him to risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead added.

Megatron began to chuckle. "Hardly my nature." He smirked and transformed. "Consider my offer, Prime. I shall keep it busy."

Whilst Megatron was keeping the regenerating stone golem at bay, Skybreak, Optimus, and the rest of the team Prime moved out through the groundbridge. When they arrived at base, Darkstorm looked up weakly from her medical berth but her facial plating was still lit with a smile.

"You're all safe," she whispered.

"As promised, Sister," Skybreak smiled.

It was then that Prime noticed the humans in the base's main room. Agent Fowler he expected but with mild surprise he also beheld June, Jack, Miko, and Raf. "I thought I told you three to remain at home with your families where you were safe."

"W-We wanted to see how 'Storm was doing," Raf admitted.

"And hopefully kick some 'Con tailpipe!" Miko added exuberantly.

"It was nigh impossible to dissuade them from coming, Optimus," Darkstorm chuckled lightly. "They wished to help however they could and I saw no harm. Our base is safe enough."

_"Not entirely," _Bumblebee whirred, still slightly angry from the exchange.

Darkstorm stared at Bumblebee in concern, sensing his ire. "What? What has happened?"

"Ask your glorious leader." Skybreak glared at the Prime.

After Optimus had explained the temporary truce with Megatron, a cloud of tension lay over the base. Darkstorm couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. She knew that Skybreak and Bumblebee would protect her at all costs, but Megatron. . . the object of her pain and her nightmares. He was coming to her home and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures, but bringing Megatron here?!" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"How could you even think of letting that monster near these children?" June added.

"He will be closely monitored and will stay only long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more," Optimus said.

"But what's to stop Megatron from sending in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Agent Fowler asked.

"By groundbridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

Jack hesitantly spoke up. "Optimus. . . what will happen to you once the energy from the Matrix has been released?"

"The energy from the Matrix has never before been utilized in this particular matter."

Jack could tell that Optimus was hiding something. "But, you have an idea. Don't you?"

Optimus remained silent for a few moments before saying, "Autobots, in order to protect human kind, I have no choice to proceed. But you do."

"Well. . . I don't know about human kind, but I'll do it. For Miko," Bulkhead said.

"For Jack," Arcee added.

_"For Raf," _Bumblebee finished. The humans smiled up at their guardians and silently made vows of their own. If their guardians were willing to give their very lives for them, then they would do the same.

* * *

_:Megatron, we are sending transport:_

_:You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus: _Megatron said smugly.

Megatron continued to dodge Unicron's foot soldiers until he spotted an emerging groundbridge. He swooped down and entered the groundbridge after taking out yet another soldier with his ion cannon. Just as Ratchet was ushering the last human out of harm's way, Megatron could be seen coming into the base. The Autobots and Skybreak immediately drew their weapons.

"So this is where the magic happens," Megatron mused as he observed his surroundings, "Quaint."

Darkstorm and Bumblebee watched in dismay as Raf emerged from his hiding place with a determined glare. "You-!" he yelled as the other humans ran to hold him back. Bumblebee immediately stood in front of his young charge, glaring fiercely at the leader of the Decepticons.

_"Lay a digit on him and I'll offline you where you stand."_

Megatron chuckled amusedly. "Ah, the fierce scout. Don't worry. If I wanted to harm your pet, I would have done so already. I can't say the same however for your traitorous femme." Team Prime's tempers flared but none more than Skybreak and Bumblebee. Darkstorm meanwhile shivered slightly in fear, silently praying that Megatron would not come near her.

Optimus, though he too held anger at the cause of Darkstorm's injuries, wanted to prevent anything rash from occurring. "Skybreak, Bumblebee, you will do more help by monitoring Darkstorm in the med bay. Go there until we are ready to depart."

"Frag you, you monster," Skybreak spat at Megatron before he entered the med bay. Bumblebee too joined Skybreak's lead.

Megatron smirked before turning to Jack. "And you. I never forget a face, even one of a human." Jack clenched his fists but said nothing to him.

"If you double cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget! Never!" Miko snarled and pounced forward before Agent Fowler held her back.

"Ratchet, kindly take the groundbridge coordinates from our guest," Optimus said tensely. Megatron turned away from the humans and gave the coordinates to Ratchet. A groundbridge was soon prepared.

"You first," Arcee said as the rest of team Prime and Skybreak assembled around the portal.

"As you wish," Megatron conceded before entering the groundbridge.

Skybreak entered and stood in awe as they came into a vast underground cavern with rivers of Dark Energon running through the various rock formations.

"So, how long until Unicron knows we're here?" Arcee asked.

"Mark my words. . . he already knows."

**A/N: One more chapter until the season finale and that means one more chapter until this lovely story ends and the sequel begins. XD I have decided to coauthor it with the lovely blondie-moyashi and introduce her human OC. So I hope everyone likes the sequel as much as they've liked this story. I also wanted to apologize for the slight mistake last chapter. Starscream in the series is technically still a rogue so he shouldn't have been on the Nemesis. I have corrected it though. **

**So... my bad.**

**Thanks again to all the lovely ladies and gents who've reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. Y'all are the best!**

**Theme Song: The Chaos Agent- Reborn**

**"When you were dead in your sins and in the uncircumcision of your flesh, God made you alive with Christ. He forgave us all our sins, having canceled the charge of our legal indebtedness, which stood against us and condemned us; he has taken it away, nailing it to the cross. And having disarmed the powers and authorities, he made a public spectacle of them, triumphing over them in the cross." Colossians 2:13-15**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**P.S. If you've had a really bad day, I would highly suggest looking up Wanted by Dara Maclean. It is a very encouraging song that has certainly helped me before.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the main plot of this update nor do I own all the canon characters. I do however own my OCs: Skybreak, Darkstorm, Miner X92874, Miner V6824, and Vehicon 0-7645**

Team Prime, Skybreak, and Megatron continued to walk along the dark underground passageways, searching for Unicron the Chaos Bringer. They all paused however as Megatron inhaled sharply and grasped his helm with a clawed servo, his purple optics clouded over.

As soon as the episode began though, it ended. The leader of the Decepticons returned to normal and righted himself. "Unicron is getting stronger," he declared before moving ahead.

Once he was a yard or so away from them, Arcee turned to Optimus. "How do we know that Unicron isn't using him to lead us all into a trap?"

"We do not," Optimus said solemnly.

* * *

"More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and Honolulu is covered with six inches of snow. Scientists are continuing to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with a planetary alignment which-" the television news reporter stated before the transmission was cut off.

"So. . . who wants to play a game?" June asked, trying to lighten up the melancholic atmosphere pervading the base.

"That tears it," Agent Fowler muttered as he left the platform.

Jack's mother turned to the government agent. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not about to sit on my hands and watch as the world is spinning out of control!"

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet questioned.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon. Bury that monster for good!"

"In the event that Optimus can't?"

"Don't you mean Optimus and Megatron?" Agent Fowler countered.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler. Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again-"

"Whoa," Jack interrupted. "Wait. Again?"

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked curiously.

"Optimus was a 'Con?!" Miko added.

"No, on either account. But, there was a time on Cybertron, back in the twilight of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well. . . he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax." Darkstorm quietly listened in on Ratchet's story, though she dreaded hearing the end of it. She knew what happened all too well. The beginning of the war. The beginning of so much destruction and death. . . All because of one selfish power-hungry mech. "But as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned with the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes-"

"Megatronus," Darkstorm whispered, terrible memories of her brother too becoming enraptured by his words and ideas.

"Darkstorm, if this is too difficult-"

"No, please. Continue, Ratchet. Our human friends deserve to know," Darkstorm insisted softly. Darkstorm smiled softly as she felt Raf's tiny hand clutching one of her digits reassuringly.

Ratchet nodded and continued. "He vowed to challenge Cybertron's leaders and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary quickly gained many followers, Soundwave chief among them. Orion started corresponding with Megatronus who had become somewhat of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial circles for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society. It was here that he began to reveal his true colors. He wanted to overthrow the old Guard by force and arrogantly demanded to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words and for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age, there stood someone worthy to be a Prime. That honor however could only be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership."

"His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all those who opposed him with his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects, and was met with Primus. An ailing Primus gifted Orion with the Matrix. It was then that a surprised and humble Orion Pax became Optimus, the last of the Primes."

"So what's to stop Megatron from claiming the Matrix this time around?" Jack wondered.

"Only his desire for this planet to be restored only so he can conquer it, as he so compellingly argued. Providing that the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted," Ratchet replied.

* * *

"Unicron is near," Megatron announced.

Skybreak continued to follow his former leader and the Autobots before he noticed the green Wrecker falter. He groaned in pain and clutched his helm in his servos.

_"Bulkhead? Are you alright?" _Bumblebee asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit woozy," he answered.

"It's the Dark Energon. It's starting to affect him," Arcee explained as she helped Bumblebee support him. "Steady as you go, Bulk."

A dangerous growling could then be heard, reverberating across the large cavern. "He is preparing to exterminate us," Megatron said. Several more twisted stone golems could then be seen approaching the team.

Skybreak immediately drew his weapons and began firing as well as the rest of the team. To their surprise however, the golems fired back. Purple ion blasts peppered the bots as they tried to stand their ground. Arcee yelled as a blast ravaged her shoulder plating. She stumbled backwards but before she could fall to her death, Bumblebee steadied her.

"Thanks, 'Bee," she said shakily. Bumblebee nodded and continued to fire at the enemy.

Skybreak watched as the Wrecker's optics clouded over due to the Dark Energon poisoning just as a stone golem was about to attack him.

The Seeker inwardly debated what to do before venting frustratedly and shooting the stone golem. Bulkhead stared at Skybreak incredulously but decided not to question it. Skybreak rolled his optics and continued to battle, slightly uplifted by the thrill it gave him.

But, as time began to carry on, the bots realized they could not face their enemy. When one golem was destroyed, another one immediately took its place. If they kept this up, then they would surely be overwhelmed and offlined.

"Autobots, fall back!" Optimus ordered as he retreated to a rocky tunnel adjacent to them. Everyone immediately obeyed Optimus' orders. Megatron was the last one to enter the tunnel. Just as their enemy was about to close in on them, Megatron fired into the rock wall above them, causing a small avalanche of stone to seal the entrance.

Megatron deactivated his fusion cannon and walked ahead of the group. "Unicron is close and, if you do not wish to meet any more of those, I would suggest we keep moving."

* * *

"It seems I have lost the others' communication links and life signals," Ratchet noted, venting.

Darkstorm couldn't help but slightly panic, causing her spark monitor to beep slightly louder. Ratchet immediately noticed and scolded the Seeker femme. "Calm down, Darkstorm. Stress is the last thing you need right now. The interference is most likely caused by the electromagnetic anomalies due to all the recent natural disasters that have been occurring. I am sure they are perfectly functioning."

"Yeah, 'Storm. I'm sure the 'Bots are okay," Miko reassured.

Even though she still feared the worse, Darkstorm willed herself to relax. "Forgive me. I know I should be resting."

"Due to all the chaos around us, I understand. I would find it quite hard to rest, as well," Ratchet said.

Darkstorm smiled before pausing, catching a glimpse of something in Jack's hand. Perhaps, she was seeing things due to her injuries. . . but still. . . "Jack?"

"Yeah?" the teenager asked.

"The object in your hand. Where did you find it?"

Ratchet too turned his attention to the object in question and gasped. "By the Allspark. . .Could it be?"

"What? This?" Jack replied confusedly, studying the metal key-like relic. "Optimus told me it was the key to the groundbridge's power supply."

"Far from it. What you hold in your hand is the Key to Vector Sigma- a treasured relic from Cybertron's Golden Age."

"Key to Vector Sigma? But why would Optimus give me this?"

Ratchet vented softly and offlined his optics. "Optimus gave the key to you because he did not plan on returning from his encounter with Unicron."

* * *

Miner X92874 stood on the hard metal floor of the Decepticon warship The Nemesis, watching as Airachnid addressed the troops. To tell the truth, it actually made him want to be back at the mine, but due to all the natural disasters that had been happening on the Earth's surface, that wasn't possible. After all, even though they were viewed as disposable drones, someone had to mine energon.

And it wasn't like any of the higher-ups would dare get their servos dirty, he thought bitterly.

"Our Master's previous behavior could be considered. . . questionable," Airachnid droned on.

"Questionable?" Vehicon 0-7645 snorted. "You're telling me."

"Keep it down," the miner hissed. "Or do you forget that Soundwave is also here?"

The vehicon trooper glanced at the Decepticon Communications Officer before shivering. "Good point. Mech, he gives me the creeps."

"Are you suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked. The two mechs immediately brought their attention back to the center of the room.

"Megatron's undetectable signal either implies that he is offline or at the mercy of Unicron- neither of which is beneficial to the Decepticon cause," the spider femme answered. "I suggest that we leave this planet and retreat to Regulon Four."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Miner V6824 whispered to the others. "I say leave his aft here and once we reach Regulon Four, we blow this popsicle stand."

Though Miner X92874 had been considering more and more lately that abandoning the Decepticons would be a good idea, he still had some common sense not to carry out his secret wish. Rogue bots rarely survived, especially if they were servant class bots like him. Much to his surprise, he had even considered joining the Autobots at one time but. . . he had heard horror stories in the barracks about miners and Vehicons being terminated even though they carried the figurative white flag.

But. . . if that was the case, then why had it been on his processor for so long?

Darkstorm didn't offline him. She helped him escape, even treated his wounds. Surely the Autobots couldn't be that bad.

Yeah, the wounds that the Autobot medic gave him, his logic argued. He doubted that he would be welcome there, despite what she told him about the "Autobot Code." He'd been at war far too long to be fooled by that ruse.

He was brought back to reality once more however as Airachnid leapt at Soundwave.

"My money's on Soundwave," Miner V6824 chuckled amusedly.

Soundwave easily dodged all of Airachnid's attacks and he soon lifted the femme by her neck cables and threw her backwards. The femme hissed dangerously and moved to attack again before Soundwave deployed Laserbeak. The Cassetticon released an electrical charge which momentarily stunned Airachnid. Taking advantage of the femme's immobility, Soundwave placed a pedde on her chassis, silently daring her to get back up and keep fighting. Airachnid glared harshly at the mech but submitted all the same.

"I . . relinquish my command."

After the quick battle, it seemed the meeting had ended. Knock Out and Breakdown retreated to the med bay, Airachnid to her quarters, and Soundwave to the computer console where he was so often seen monitoring surveillance. The Vehicons and the miners began to file out of the room and go to their respective quarters, the only place they could go it seemed.

Vehicon 0-7645 let out a audible vent of relief once Soundwave was out of sight. "That mech is creepy. . . " he muttered.

"Ya know he can hear ya, right? He's got optics all over this warship," Miner V6824 said half-seriously.

"What?! Oh, scrap. I'm dead. I am so dead!" the vehicon began to panic.

The miner began to laugh. "Easy there. I was just playing with ya."

"After all, why would Soundwave waste time monitoring us?" Miner X92874 vented. "We can't do anything. We'd just get ourselves offlined and. . . it's not like we're going anywhere."

The Vehicon and the miner shared a look, each of them silently questioning what had gotten into their friend lately.

"Hey. . . you sure you're alright, pal? I mean, you've been acting kinda strange ever since you escaped those Autobots who raided that energon mine. . ." Miner V6824 began.

"Yeah. Did something happen?" Vehicon 0-7645 added.

"No. Nothing happened, I swear. I'm just. . . a little shaken up because of my injuries. That's all," Miner X92874 answered.

"Come on, mech. You can tell us," his fellow miner insisted.

"We've always been there for you in the past, and we'll be here for you now," the vehicon smiled encouragingly.

Miner X92874 vented before complying. "Fine, fine. I know you two'll just make my life like the pit until I do tell you what happened. Let's just reach our bunk first. I don't want anyone overhearing."

The three bots soon reached the miner's group quarters. Some miners gave the Vehicon odd looks but none of them thought too hard about it. Friendships between the two classes weren't entirely uncommon.

Once Miner X92874 was sure that no bot was listening in, he vented and began to explain to his two friends what had happened. "Alright. You remember I told you that I barely escaped the Autobots online? Well, it was the truth. An Autobot medic attacked me and. . . well, I am sure you know the rest." The miner placed a servo over his slightly scarred facial plating, absent-minded.

"Next time I see that bot in combat, I won't be so kind," Vehicon 0-7645 hissed.

"Oh, shut up. You know as well as I do that you'd be terminated before you even got close to him. Cannon fodder. That's all Vehicons are in their optics."

"Well, one day I'll prove 'em wrong. Breakdown said I'm getting better-"

"Wait. Breakdown actually talked to ya?" Miner V6824 asked incredulously.

"Well. . . yeah. I caught him in the hallway one cycle and we started talking. He actually isn't half bad. I'm surprised we haven't spoken sooner, actually. But, enough about me." Vehicon 0-7645 turned to Miner X92874 expectantly.

The miner continued hesitantly. "But before the medic could finish the job, someone of his own faction stopped him. She was harmed trying to protect me. . . and when their leader, Optimus, came, he scolded the medic, saying that it was not the Autobot way to harm unless absolutely necessary."

"Please," Vehicon 0-7645 scoffed.

"That very same femme was the one who patched me up. She made sure I got back to the mine so I could comm for backup and be bridged back here for medical attention."

"So, a femme, huh?" Miner V6824 grinned. "Details, mech. Let's hear about her."

"The femme was Darkstorm. Remember her? Knock Out's old assistant?" Miner X92874 asked, making sure his voice was low.

"Yeah, I remember her. Nice gal," the other miner smiled, "She was one of those rare bots who truly cared, ya know? It made me a lot less scared to go in the med bay, that's for sure. At least with her, I knew I wouldn't get dissected for spare parts or-"

"Be victim to one of Doc Knock's experiments?" Vehicon 0-7645 finished. "Yup. She had to be one of the best medics we ever had. . . though I don't think she ever quite belonged here."

"She certainly wasn't like the other Decepticons, that's for sure. . . and that wasn't the first time she's saved my tailpipe. Remember when I was dragged in after that big cave-in back on Gilvak?" His two friends nodded their helms. "You both know how past helping I was. I was bound to be victim to one of Knock Out's mercy killings," Miner X92874 said.

"She was the one who helped ya then?" Miner V6824 asked softly, "She's the reason why you're all shaken up?"

"I-I guess so. I know it sounds stupid, but I couldn't help but be amazed. . . to think that someone like her would help someone like me," Miner X92874 paused before adding, "And she actually remembered me. . . from before. She remembered my designation."

"Well, you said so yourself that she was different," Vehicon 0-7645 shrugged, "The question is though, why have you been acting so different lately?" He grinned. "Is it because you like her?"

Miner X92874 rolled his optics. "Please. Femmes have never truly been on my mind, you know that."

"Come on! You gotta admit, she is a looker."

"Too bad you two never did hit it off," Miner V6824 laughed. "You shoulda seen the look on yo facial plating when Skybreak picked ya up and threatened to throw ya over the side of the warship. You were scared slagless for stellar cycles after."

"But you got your wish," Miner X92874 chuckled. "You did end up talking to her. . . during an emergency diagnostic. She thought you'd blown some major wiring the way you glitched every time Skybreak would come by."

Vehicon 0-7645 glared at his two friend's laughter. "Ha ha. Very funny."

"Sorry, but ya know we're just messin' with ya," Miner V6824 bumped into the Vehicon's side playfully.

Miner X92874 inwardly vented in relief. Perhaps they have forgotten-

"So, back to the subject. If you're not helm over peddes in love, then why has the whole ordeal been botherin' you lately?" the Vehicon asked.

Scrap.

"If I tell you. . . will you promise not to think I've blown a gasket?"

"O' course," Miner V6824 said. The Vehicon nodded solemnly.

"Alright. . . The reason I've been so out of touch lately is because. . . well, I've been thinking about deserting and joining the Autobots," Miner X92874 whispered.

"Have you blown a gasket?!" Vehicon 0-7645 yelled.

"Mech, keep your voice down," Miner V6824 hissed.

"Well, pardon me for being concerned for my friend's well-being. But the Autobots?!" the Vehicon carried on but with a quieter tone, trying to get rid of the curious glances of the other miners. "They will shoot you on sight!"

"Well, it's sure a lot better than staying here!" Miner X92874 retorted. "I mean, what are we? We're treated like mindless drones. The Decepticons don't give a scrap to what happens to us. We're no better off than we were on Cybertron."

"And. . . And you think the Autobots will treat us any different?" Miner V6824 asked.

"Their leader and Darkstorm seemed to. And, even if they do shoot me on sight, at least I have to try. Anything's better than staying here."

Vehicon 0-7645 and Miner V6824 were silent for a few klicks as they dwelt upon Miner X92874's words. There was no life for them here. Even if Breakdown occasionally spoke to them, nothing could change that. Megatron's word was law here and his words certainly weren't kind to them. They had no hope. No future. Anything, anywhere, had to better than this.

"Well, I'd better go back to my quarters and get some recharge. See you two later," Vehicon 0-7645 said softly.

Later that night, when all the other miners were deep in recharge, Miner X92874 was awakened by the voice of his friend.

"Hey, pal. You online?" Miner V6824 asked.

"For the time being. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinkin'. . . about what you said," the other miner vented. "And I'm starting to think that maybe, just maybe, you're right."

* * *

The bots were on guard once again as they saw Megatron seized by Unicron. The mech's breathing was labored and his purple optics glowed eerily in the dark tunnel. The pain must have been great for he was rendered to his knees, clutching his helm. But, once more, the episode passed. The leader of the Decepticons shakily righted himself and fought to catch his breath. When he faced the team, a rare emotion was displayed across his facial plating: fear.

"He is here."

The ground began to shake as a large mech, nearly twice the size of Megatron, approached them. His facial plating was distorted with malice and an atmosphere of foreboding surrounded him.

"You brought a Prime here?!" the devilish figure demanded.

"There is-" Megatron attempted to argue.

"Silence!" Unicron thundered. "For this insolence, you shall pay dearly. You all shall pay!" The Chaos Bringer fell back slightly as the team fired upon him before laughing. Their weapons wouldn't harm him. They were a simple nuisance, nothing more.

Bulkhead was thrown backwards with the blast of a purple ion cannon when he tried to get close to the Chaos Bringer. The mech groaned in pain and slumped downwards, momentarily out for the count. Skybreak transformed and fired at Unicron before his wing was grasped. The Seeker screamed in pain before he too was thrown aside, his left wing bent awkwardly.

The Autobots, Skybreak, and Megatron were getting nowhere fast. Their energy was quickly dwindling and they had already sustained serious injuries whilst Unicron stood there as if nothing had ever happened. Something had to be done.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, can you provide us with cover fire?" Optimus asked.

Arcee limped over, one of her leg joints having been crushed, and nodded. Bumblebee had major trauma to his spinal plating but he too agreed. They came there fully knowing what might happen and they were willing to stand by their leader, come whatever may.

Bumblebee and Arcee began firing at Unicron's helm, drawing his attention away from Megatron and Optimus. Arcee winced as a blast from one of Unicron's ion cannons caught her shoulder but still, she fought on. Bumblebee, seeing her extensive damage, pulled her behind him and guided them both behind a rock formation. They were still firing at the enemy when Megatron and Optimus moved forward with their plan.

Taking advantage of Unicron's distraction, Megatron and Optimus made their way closer to the Chaos Bringer. The time had come to end this, once and for all. The humans would be safe, that much Optimus would ensure. Megatron fired at Unicron as Optimus gently unlatched his chassis, revealing the glowing Matrix of Leadership inside him.

Unicron's optics narrowed and he bared his razor sharp dentals in a feral growl. "Today, you shall join your brothers, Prime. The ground shall be stained with your energon!"

"Not today," Optimus said before a burst of blue light made its way into Unicron's own chassis.

"No!" Unicron screamed but, it was too late. His optics had already begun to grow dim. With a loud crash, Unicron fell backwards, seemingly lifeless. Team Prime watched on helplessly as their leader collapsed. His energy had all but been spent on sending Unicron back into stasis.

Megatron approached Optimus, his optics studying him like prey. He drew his sword and was about to end his arch-nemesis' life. . . but something stopped him.

Optimus glanced up at the leader of the Decepticons wearily, though his optics held no signs that they were enemies. "M-Megatronus?" he asked softly. "Where. . . Where are we?"

Megatron was taken aback, staring at Optimus in disbelief. It was if. . he remembered nothing.

He silently debated on what to do before he retracted his weapon and held out a servo to steady the Prime. "Don't you remember, old friend?"

The other Autobots walked over and stared at their leader questioningly. "Optimus-?" Arcee asked. All she was met with was a blank gaze.

A groundbridge soon appeared behind the Decepticon leader, most likely provided by Soundwave. "Quick, Orion. They are our enemies. We must fall back to base before they offline the both of us. I shall provide cover fire." The Autobots retreated as Megatron fired. "Hurry!"

Optimus turned around, only to be met with Bumblebee's saddened gaze. _"Optimus. . . no." _But, in the end, Optimus obeyed Megatron's command. He exited through the groundbridge along with Megatron, leaving behind a devastated Team Prime.

When they returned to base, Darkstorm got up to greet them despite the pain, though she was monitored by Ratchet the entire time. She embraced Bumblebee and her brother and they returned them as gently as they could. The humans ran over to greet their guardians as well, rejoicing as they saw they were alive and well.

"Oh, I was so worried. I thought that the two of you were offline," Darkstorm said as Ratchet supported her. The medic then guided her back to her medical berth.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me, Sister. You should know that," Skybreak smirked.

Darkstorm's bright demeanor faltered however as she beheld her teammate's damage. They all looked battered and weathered. She frowned slightly as she saw her brother's bent wing.

"Ratchet, can I at least-?"

"Upupup! You're lucky that I let you out of the med bay for that long. You are still recovering from your injuries and are certainly in no shape to be treating others. I have taken care of them long before you have. I think I can handle this by myself," Ratchet said.

Darkstorm vented but complied all the same. It was then that Ratchet and she began to notice that their leader was not among those who had returned.

"Where's Optimus?" Darkstorm asked softly, inwardly fearing the worse.

The others exchanged a sad look, almost unable to formulate the right words.

"He's gone," Arcee said.

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! There's the finale! :) I really do hope y'all liked it. But don't be sad about this story being over. Blondie and I are currently working on the sequel so be sure to look out for that on my profile. Also, if any of you have suggestions for the miners and Vehicons names (because I cannot call them these long number designations forever) you can leave them in your review or PM me. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support as this story has come this far. I love all of you! Thank you so much! And I'd also like to thank the Lord for giving me my natural talents and my inspiration. :D**

**Also, if you could please pray for my sister, I would be grateful. I have been trying to bring her closer to the Lord but nothing I seem to do works. I would really appreciate some support. **

**Theme Song: New Divide- Linkin Park (This song gave me the idea for this story's title.) **

**And for this chapter, I felt that instead of a simple verse, I'd leave you with a mini lesson out of my Bible. Once again, you do not have to read this if you don't want to. You have a choice. I simply want to share the love of Christ to those who are willing to listen. **

**"Deuteronomy 2:24-25: "Rise, take your journey, and cross over the River Arnon. Look, I have given into your hand Sihon the Amorite, king of Heshbon, and his land. Begin to possess it, and engage him in battle. This day I will begin to put the dread and fear of you upon the nations under the whole heaven, who shall hear the report of you, and shall tremble and be in anguish of you."**

**For seven years the Midianites had prevailed over Israel, so much so that "the children of Israel made for themselves the dens, the caves, and the strongholds which are in the mountains" (Judges 6:2). They were so totally dominated by the Midianites that when they harvested their wheat, they harvested it in secret to keep the Midianites from coming in and stealing it. Gideon was threshing his wheat in the winepress to hide it from the Midianites when the Angel of the Lord appeared to him and said, "The Lord is with you, you mighty man of valor!" (Judges 6:12). And Gideon immediately went into a questioning mode. Then the Lord turned the tables on him and said, "Go in this might of yours, and you shall save Israel from the hand of the Midianites. Have I not sent you?" (Judges 6:14).**

**In the mind of Gideon, defeating the Midianites was an absolute impossibility. In the natural sense, he was exactly right. But the moment Gideon was commanded to fight them, victory became possible. It was similar to when Jesus told His disciples, "Go therefore and make disciples of all nations" (Matthew 28:19). To these disciples who hadn't been out of their own country, telling them to go to all the world and take the gospel of Jesus Christ to every nation and make disciples was not just the Great Commission; it was an absolute impossibility. But it happened because when God gives a command, the possibility then becomes real. Hence the saying of Jesus, "With men it is impossible, but not with God; for with God all things are possible" (Mark 10:27). **

**The moment God gives you the command to attack the things that are trying to destroy you, victory is possible. Whatever He commands you to do, He will enable you to do by His power. **

**Conquer whatever is attacking you or leading you into bondage today, in the name of Jesus!**

**If anyone reading this story needs someone to talk to, someone to pray for you, or if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I am always here for you and I love you. **

**Once again, thank you everyone and I look forward to hearing from you once I post the sequel. I hope y'all like the sequel as much as you've liked this story. God bless all of you!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
